The Accident: Sonic and Amy's Mistake
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: I've gone back to the basic Sonic x Amy pairing. Sonic and Amy get together and this story shows the events that occur in their relationship. Rated M or MA of sex and language. Chap 21 finally up now! COMPLETE!
1. We Finally Came Together

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**1: We Finally Came Together**

**Sonic's POV**

Heh, I wouldn't have even thought it would happen between us. It all began a few days ago, when I decided to relax in the Station Square park. It was a calm, summer day with the sun blazing from high in the air. People were jogging by me, waving and/or asking for autographs as they did so. Eggman had barely any activity going on, so I'm pretty much bored stiff. The action I do recieve comes from saving people from accidents that the police or fire department aren't fast enough to respond to. Of course I give them a five minute warning before I rush off to, you guessed it, save the day. Anyway, I was just lounging about when she passed by me, stopping to catch a breath. Yup, it was Amy Rose, my eternal stalker and, as of now, girlfriend. Her red headband, dress and boots were very distinctive, along with her pink fur and emerald eyes.

"whew...Hey, Sonic. What are you doing out here today? Aren't you hot?" she asked me, slighty sweaty from a jog. "Aside from normally, only a little." I said, wiping my forehead. She sat beside me and also felt the sun rays beaming upon her. "Y'know, Amy, you really should lighten on the exercise." I told her. "You've told me the same thing yesterday, Sonic." she said, smiling. "Maybe so, but you haven't listened to me. The way you look is just fine, Amy." "Hee hee, you really just said that to me, Sonic." she said, latching onto my arm. I didn't bother taking it away from her, I just didn't want to this time. "Yeah, I did. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked her with a mischievous smile. "Depends what you want to make of it." she responded, her face close to mine. I simply pecked her on the lips and watched her surprised expression. It amused me how surprised she was, even more so when she looked really happy.

"That I wouldn't have expected from you, Sonic the Hedgehog." she said, blushing madly. "Let's just say I finally came to terms with my hidden feelings. I can't deny that I love you, Amy Rose." I told her, her face lighting up with happiness. I'd only seen her that happy when I rescued her from Eggman's many failed schemes. She hugged me tighter than ever before, during which I often found myself wondering if I'd live through this one. "Oh my god, Sonic! You have no idea how..." I cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "Trust me, Amy. I know all too well how long you've been waiting for me to say that." I told her. She had something else to do, so she told me to meet her at her place a little later. I watched her jog off into the city for who-knows-what, unsure as to what to do now. "Hmm...I'll go see Tails." I thought as I sped off towards the Train Station.

By the time I got there, I saw Shadow walking out towards me. "Yo." was all he said as he stopped. "Shadow, my man. What's cooking?" I asked, hand-pounding him. "Not too much. Just came from the Mystic Ruins 'cause Tails lost his mind. Totally held himself up in his workshop." he told me. I'd known Tails to go a bit crazy with his inventive glee, but to lock people out of his personal space meant he was working on something big...or Shadow was right and he was out of his mind. Either way, I'd find out. "Let's head back over to him, shall we?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked with me into the Train Station. Amy walked out and saw us heading up. "Hey, where are you guys going?" she asked. "To Tails, to see what's up with locking me out." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "Yeah, I just wanna see what's up. You wanna come?" I asked Amy. "Sure, but the train is already leaving." she pointed out, to which Shadow and I smirked. "Who said we were taking the train?" we both said as I grabbed her and we dashed on the train tracks alongside the train.

Amy was screaming bloody murder as we ran on the side of the train, switching to a train speeding alongside the one we were on. As we neared the end of the track, we ran on the tunnel wall and dashed past each other, landing on the train as the tunnel neared it's conclusion. The shining sky of Mystic Ruins was a pleasant sight as we jumped off the train and walked down the wooden station. Amy's hair was straight up like a frightened cat as I put her down. "Whew, that was fun. You okay?" I asked her. "Whoa...what a wild ride...but I'm fine." she said, shaking her hair back under control. "Ahh, grew some balls, blue boy?" Shadow asked me, to which I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Shadow, I grew some balls. Too bad you can't see them." I said, making him cock an eyebrow. We all walked to Tail's Workshop, which was indeed locked. I couldn't open the door, I couldn't kick down the door or even ram down the door. Hell, Shadow tried Chaos Controlling inside, but couldn't even do that.

"He prepared himself well. Well, if Tails wants it that way..." I said, walking back a few feet and ran straight at the door with my head straight forward. I broke that door down right quick, but suffered from a major headache from my two-tailed friend's yelling. "Jeez, next time, just knock!" he yelled, grease stains on his fur. "Well, you shouldn't have locked up the door!" I yelled back, only because I was temporarily deaf from Tails' yelling. "Sorry, I was busy and didn't need any distractions. I've almost perfected my flying masterpiece." he said, looking confused as I held back a laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked me. "The grease stains near your mouth!" I laughed out, watching him pull out a glowing piece of cloth. In one swipe, the grease was gone. "Not bad, when did you make that?" "The other day. SO, any particular reason why you plowed down my door?" "Well, Shadow was locked out while you were preoccupied." I said, looking over to Shadow walking in with a sandwich and sitting on the couch. "Yo." he said to Tails, who just waved. "Anyway Tails, I'm out for my standard look-over of the city." I said. "Again? You must be real bored." he said as he climbed under his "masterpiece".

I dashed back to the city and saw something I never thought I'd see. Election potsers with Eggman's ugly mug in them. The thought going through my mind was he was gonna lose bad, but that changed when I checked out a newspaper. Polls showed a 60 percent lead for him and I was confused. I figured everyone hated him, so he must be threatening them. Turned out I was right, as robots held people up with weapons to make them support Eggman. As I neared City Hall, I saw him standing beneath the bell giving a speech. "...And thus is why I should be your new president. I have the power to change you all." he said in a very serious tone. "Yeah, but do you have the power to change!?" I yelled as I stormed the stage, standing before him.

"Sonic! How long has it been?" he said, somehow friendly. "Too long." I said, walking up to him. "What are you up to, Eggman?" "I'm running for president. What else? It's the closest shortcut to world domination." he said. "But you're cheating." I responded. "Sonic, you know as well as I do that in politics, there is unfair play." He was right, there is rarely a fair election without scandal, dirt and all that stuff. "Trust me, I'll make an excellent president, which is why you should run against me. Then I can defeat you in the election process." "Sorry to decline your offer, but I ain't interested in being president." I said, running off.

- Eggman in an election, how's that for weird? Many things will happen as Sonic and Amy advance their relationship, which will occur next.


	2. Our First Night Together

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**2: Our First Night Together**

**Amy's POV**

What Sonic did earlier was truly something I'd often dream of, yet it really became reality. Sonic the Hedgehog not only said that he loved me, but he kissed me right in broad daylight! I still feel light just thinking about it. Anyway, I wanted my place to look just perfect for when he would arrive later in the evening. It is my philosophy to have a clean home when company is over, especially Sonic. Although Cream and Cheese are in my apartment sometimes, they also know this. Only took me an hour for everything to be put together and that's when I heard a knock. I opened the door and was greeted by Sonic, carrying a beautiful bouquet and box of chocolates.

"I know, I'm early right? But I wanted you to get these." he said, smiling as he passed them to me. However, Cream and Cheese had just walked down and saw Sonic, appropriately tackling him with a friendly embrace. He threw the flowers and chocolates neatly on a nearby table upon impact. "Whoa, nice to see you two!" Sonic said, getting up from Cream and Cheese's playful assault. "It's so rare that we see you, Mr. Sonic!" Cream said, smiling. He lightly patted them both on the head as they turned and walked upstairs. "I didn't know they were here." Sonic said. "Yeah, they usually hang around and watch me exercise" I told him, hugging him for the gifts. "Well, shall we?" Sonic said, looking at me with a romantic expression. "Sure, but where are we going?" I asked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

We walked to a movie theater and saw Chao In Space III: The Chaos Chao. It was weird, but somehow amusing, since Sonic couldn't stop laughing when we left. Afterwards, we sat on the dock near the hotel and watched the sun setting. "It's so beautiful." I said, looking at his eyes. "It really is." he said. That's when a robot from behind us appeared, brandishing a gun. Sonic jumped and knocked it out, ready to destroy it when Eggman showed up. "I apologize, Sonic. The robots are a little bugged." he said. "They won't be the only ones if you don't stop fooling around and start your evil, so I can stop you." Sonic said, getting in a fighting stance. I'm only mad that Eggman interrupted our moment, but he seemed to be telling the truth.

"Yes, and I apologize, but I must get back to my campaign." he said, walking off and entering a limo. "He's not fooling anyone." Sonic said, watching the limo go off before turning back to me and extending an arm. "We got one more place to go to." he said, lifting me and dashing. We reached a beautiful area at the top of the hotel, overlooking the sea. "Wow...Sonic, this is..." I started, but he turned to me and smiled. "It's all you, Amy. The view is as beautiful as the rose before my eyes." he said. I was so happy, I could've cried. As we walked down, we saw people standing in front of the T.V. Shop, looking intently. "Hmmm...could it be..." Sonic said, walking over with me. We saw Eggman with a really happy expression on his face. "My people, I thank you for your support. I will be not only your president, but also your true friend." he said as the election results appeared. I looked at Sonic and saw his surprised expression. "A...a...a 90 percent lead!?" he shouted, looking at Eggman as his limo arrived on the scene.

"Indeed, Sonic. Now comes the part when you ask to run for Vice President." he said confidently. "Stick it up your ass, Eggman. You won't make me a sucker for the system." Sonic said, pissed off. "Sonic, I only want what's best for Station Square. Nothing more, nothing less." Eggman said, seemingly truthfully. "Cut the act! I know there's some reason why you ran for president, but I don't care! Aren't you gonna send some robots out to cause problems?!" Sonic said, sounding like he wanted Eggman to do something. "Not at the moment." Eggman said, driving off. "Sonic?" I asked him, he turned towards me. "Something is wrong. Could he really be serious, Amy?" he asked me. "Not too sure, but I don't care. That's not why we're here." I said. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get outta here." he said, walking back to my apartment.

The whole city seemed to embrace Eggman as the new president, as his image was placed in some places. A new statue was built in front of the hotel and many broken buildings were being fixed up. "Don't look now, Sonic, but the robots seem to be doing _good_ things." I said. "I know...something is fishy. Either he's plotting something really big, or he's serious." he said, looking around. "I don't think it's that simple." a voice said from behind. It turned out to be Knuckles. "Hey there, Red man." Sonic said, doing one of those weird handshakes. "What's up? Saw the election results, I see." he said. "Yeah, he cheated bad. But there's nothing I can do now." Sonic said. "Eggman might have finally lost it." Knuckles said. "I think he's trying to do something different." I said, causing some thought in the boys. "Well, I gotta go. See ya." Knuckles said, somewhat in a hurry. That's when we saw a white blur flying after him. "...Right..." Sonic said as he opened the door for me.

"Cream, Cheese! Are you guys here!?" I yelled, hearing no response. "Hmm, they must have gone home." I said, looking around. "Yeah, that may be the case. I don't hear anything." Sonic said, looking as well. We both saw a note on the desk near the door. "Hmm...Amy, we've gone home because Mom wanted us. We'll see you later! -Cream." it said. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Are you hungry?" I asked Sonic, excited to cook for him. "Umm, no that's okay Amy. Thank you, though." he said, politely placing his shoes near the door. I looked over and saw him pull out a cell phone. "Hello? Eggman?! How the hell did you get my number?! The phone book...anyway, what is it? No, I told you before and I'll say it again, I'm Not Running For Your Vice President Seat! Damn!" he said, hanging up his phone. "Eggman called you? He must be desperate." I said. "Quite. Oh yeah, here's my cell number." he said as we exchanged cell phone numbers. Afterwards, I turned on something on t.v., anything to take his mind off the election.

One of my early day stories was on, so I turned to that. It was about nine in the evening now and I was about ready to sleep. "Hey, Sonic. Let's go upstairs." I said, somewhat yawning. "Oh, okay then." he said, walking with me upstairs. When he saw my bedroom, he seemed really surprised. "My god, Amy. Your decorating touch never ceases to amaze me." he said, looking around. "Oh, you...anyway, just relax. I'll be out in a sec." "Okay, take your time." he said, sitting and watching me walk into the bathroom. He was in for one night that he'd never forget.

**Sonic's POV**

I sat on Amy's bed, thinking of what Eggman might be doing. What if he really did go good? What if he's given up trying to catch me? These thoughts circulated my mind for some time until I thought of something else. Maybe it is all just a trick. I guess either way, I'd have to simply deal with it. I can't make Eggman return to his antics, so that's that. I saw Amy's door opening and she walked out with a red bathrobe. Really classy looking, I'd have to say. "Sonic...will you stay with me?" she asked suddenly. "Of course, Amy..." I started, but she wanted to add something. "I mean, will you be with me tonight?" she asked, making her earlier comment more clear. "Oh, that's what you meant. Sure, it's okay by me." I said as she stood up in front of me. When she opened and dropped her bathrobe, I thought more clearly and wasn't too confident in my earlier choice. I'm really looking at Amy's bare form, a strange feeling came over me.

"You're a beautiful sight, Amy." I mustered the power to say. "I'm glad that you think so, Sonic." she said, now face-to-face with me. She kissed me deeply as she pushed me onto my back. It is a strange feeling that I have, feeling Amy on my body. I can't clearly describe it, but it does feel good. That's when I break from our kiss to tell her what was on my mind. "Umm, Amy?" "Yes, Sonic?" "Well, I'm not sure we should do too much. I mean, I'm not prepared and..." "You're right, Sonic. I almost forgot." "I'll still be with you, though." I said, holding her tightly as I kissed her now. Her heated body against my own is a unique feeling that I grasp, unable to fully describe. She was with me and I was with her, our feelings combined into a whole different level of existance. We slept shortly after our romantic moment, her light breathing hitting me as she rests her head on my chest. I stroke her head as I look out at the glaring moon, it's pale light truly a nice sight. At this point, I start falling asleep and then...my eyes close for the remainder of the night.

- Not really a sex scene, but it's coming. Believe that, along with a strange meeting between Sonic and Eggman.


	3. Our True First Time

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**3: Our True First Time**

**Sonic's POV**

The night was a great one, possibly the most peace I ever got. Amy is a wonderful person and I'd never want to hurt her. The following morning, I woke up by myself. I looked at my cell phone and saw that it is 9:00 AM. I put on my shoes, then walked downstairs to her living room. "Good morning." I said pleasantly as she walked up to me. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked, kissing me. "As a matter of fact, I did." I said, smiling. "Are you hungry now? I made some breakfast." "Umm...I guess." After a light breakfast, I kissed her and was out the door to see what was going on in town.

A couple of robots were out of control, so that was my cue. Well-placed Homing Attacks brought these metallic freaks down as Eggman's limo arrived on the scene. I saw him pull out a large rifle and I got ready to kick it out of him. "Duck!" he yelled, shooting a robot that was sneaking up behind me. "Uhh...thanks?" I said, unsure as to why Eggman just shot one of his own robots. "Sonic, get in. There are things we must discussed." he said, giving me not much choice. We arrived at his new base, which looked like the interior of his Egg Carrier. A long table was in the center as he sat on one end. "Please, have a seat." he said as I sat in a seat near the center of the table. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked more calmly, since it seemed that I had no reason to be tense around Eggman.

"Sonic, my time in this world has been long. I've accomplished very little aside from gaining great intelligence and aspiring to conquer the world. This presidency deal is very important to me, since it is a grand accomplishment for me." he began, sounding entirely serious. "Uh-huh...?" I said, now interested. "I want to be the person that this city can rely on. When things happen, I want to stand firm in the face of adversity and I want to be looked upon as a true man. Do you know what I mean?" he continued. To say the least, I didn't know what to say about this. Eggman was speaking to me as an equal, an individual, like all our head-butts in the past meant nothing at this point. "I...I suppose so, but..." I managed to say, since my thoughts were really scattered right now. "The reason I brought you here is to tell you something really important. Since you are in a relationship now, your level of responsibility should be high enough to understand me. Sonic, my time isn't too long. There will come a moment when my time on this planet will be up and there will be no Dr. Eggman, no sacred rivalry between us. Before that happens, I will have at least captured you, Sonic, in fair play. I want to do that before my time is up." he said.

My mouth dropped a little from that comment. To even think that Eggman would die never crossed my mind at all. I didn't think we were immortal, but that thought was never within me. I couldn't think of anything to say in response to that, but at the same time, I felt a little angry that he would say that. "Eggman...you can't be serious...why are you telling me this!?" I shouted. "So when the time comes, you wouldn't react like this. You are acting exactly as I feared, unable to grasp the concept..." "Forget the concept! Are you telling me that you're gonna die on me!? You haven't been trying to catch me recently, so what's the point in telling me now!?" I yelled. "Sonic...this is a heavy subject. Something that cannot be stopped by mortal means...that's what I wanted to say. You may go now." he said, turning away from me. I just couldn't believe that he would bring me here, just to tell me that he would die eventually. "Eggman...don't you dare give up on me...I know you better than that..." I said, hoping he would turn to face me. "I won't, Sonic...I won't." he said, turning to look at me with a serious expression.

His robot drove me back to Station Square and I was left to my thoughts on that very unusual meeting. I walked past some stores, trying not to think about what Eggman had told me. I had my head low, making it hard to see anything in front of me as I walked. "sigh...He really is serious...and with that conversation..." I thought as I walked. Eventually, I bumped into something, or rather someone. I looked up to see that it was, in fact, the white bat Rouge. Half-expecting a smack to the face, I prepared myself for the pain. She didn't strike me at all, instead she caught me in a friendly embrace. "Hey, long time no see, Sonic." she said friendly, apparently in a good mood. We sat down in front of the hotel, since she wanted to talk. "Nice to see you too, Rouge. So, what's been up?" I asked her. "A lot, really. Since Eggman's my boss now, I've been thinking of quitting." she said jokingly, to which I laugh a little.

"Why would you do that?" "If there's one thing that I refuse to do, it's work for that man. Anyway, I'm still thinking on it, but I may end up doing it. Lately, I've been trying to do something else..." "What's that, if you don't mind telling me?" There was a period of silence between us as she thought whether to discuss her issue with me. "So, uhh...have you talked with Knuckles recently?" I asked, somehow hitting the nail on the head. "Well...he's been avoiding me, lately." she said, her ears dropping a little. "Can't blame him, really. He's been a little shaken-up since you spotting him in that situation." "I still can't understand why he's so ashamed to talk with me, though..." "It's 'cause he likes you." I said bluntly, igniting Rouge's cheeks with red embarrassment. "How...How did you figure that out...?" she asked. "What, you mean it's not obvious? He told me himself." "Really? Are you being serious?" "Hey, I don't lie. The man said, "Yo, Sonic. I feel like we are destined to be with each other. I dream about her, man.". Usually, I'm not paying attention, but..." I soon got the feeling she wasn't listening to me anymore, so I stopped.

"Oh, by the way...don't tell him I told you that. He gets real uptight about his personal feelings." I told her. "Of course. So, how have things been going with you?" she asked me. I wasn't too sure myself, to tell the truth. I mean, I finally got with Amy after telling her how I felt, my archenemy became president and became nicer, so much has happened recently...which is exactly what I told her. "Well, congratulations with Amy and relax. I wouldn't be too concerned with Eggman. Believe it or not, the man is strong. I'm sure he'll be all right, considering that he's lived through a lot of things." "Yeah, you're probably right, Rouge. So, what are you gonna do?" "Well, I'd better find and corner a certain echidna. Catch you later, Sonic." she said, getting up. "What's that supposed to mean? I rarely see you around, Rouge." I asked. "Call it a hunch. By the way, catch." she said, throwing me a note. "A...a note?" "See you around." she said, patting my shoulder before flying off. What is this, high school? I mean, really...a note... I looked at the note and saw the address for a store. "Ahh, interesting..."

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and I walk down the sidewalk slowly, people eyeing us with smiles and admiration as we stride. "So, where are we going again, Sonic?" Tails asked me. "Well, this store Rouge told me about. You guys didn't need to come if you didn't want to." I responded. "It's really no big deal, dude." Shadow said, looking forward. "Yeah, I mean, we had nothing better to do." Knuckles said. "Yeah, that's what you say..." I think to myself as we enter the convenience store. Once inside, I look around and find the very item that was written in the note from Rouge. "Oh. I wonder if Amy had a hand in this..." I think to myself as I go up to the cashier. Once outside, I turn around to see Rouge outside, right in front of Knuckles. Red Man made a turn, but couldn't go on after that. Since I'm no eavesdropper, I kept going with Shadow and Tails, while Rouge and Knuckles got to talking...

**Knuckle's POV**

I figured I was in for a major beating from Rouge for avoiding her over the past few days. Could you blame me, really? Especially after what happened with Tails, Sonic and I, when we came out of Casinopolis and...oh, I'd rather not think again. Well, she only smiled at me with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen and opened her arms to me. She held me and I could only do the same as a response. After that, she hit me really hard, something I deserved. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to do that?" she asked with little patience. "I'm...I'm really sorry, Rouge...I don't know why I..." I started, but she stopped me. "Don't worry about it. Also, don't be afraid to be honest with me about something lke that. You really thought I wouldn't accept you because you guys had a Boy's Night out?" "Well, not exactly but...ah whatever. Wanna go out?" I asked her. "Of course. Let's go." she said, happily grabbing my hand and walking down the sidewalk.

**Amy's POV**

I had an excellent shopping day today at the mall and looked forward to resting back at my apartment. As I took a nap on my couch, a knocking on the door woke me up. I opened it and met the lips of my blue hedgehog, Sonic. "Hey, Sonic! What did Eggman want?" I asked him, since I hadn't heard from him since his meeting with Eggman. "Oh, that? Uh...it wasn't all that serious." he said with his trademark smile. "I came across Rouge today as well, Amy." "Really? How is she doing? I haven't heard from her in a while." "Same with me, but she's doing all right. She said she might quit just because Eggman's her new boss. Also, I told her that Knuckles liked her." "Wow, feeling like cupid or something?" "Nah. I'm sure they're getting along now." he said, sitting next to me. I leaned next to him as he places an arm around my shoulders, his warm feel relaxing me. The afternoon sun feels excellent as it pierces the window and touches our bodies. I suddenly feel my body being lifted tenderly and movement from Sonic, who looks to me with a mischievous smile that tells me immediately what's going on.

We enter my bedroom and he places me down softly on my bed, sitting next to me. "Actually, Eggman told me something unsettling..." Sonic said, his hands clasped together. "What did he tell you?" I asked, a little concerned. "Talked this stuff about his time is short and that he has dreams to accomplish before he...well, you get the picture. I can't understand why I feel so somber about it..." "Well...I guess it's because you and Eggman have unfinished business with each other...but, then again...I can't say for sure." "Either way, I've decided not to care so much about it. If I think too much on it, I might not be as supportive for you, Amy. But...I just don't want him to give up on catching his dreams..." "I know what you mean...but I've already caught my dream." I tell him, to which he turns to me and embraces me lovingly. "So have I, Amy. So have I." he whispers to me. His face comes close to mine and I grab hold of his head as I kiss him, my hands roaming his back as his do the same. I also feel him loosening my dress and realize that he is feeling amorous. I'm aroused myself, helping him until I am bare before him again.

When he produces a small bag, I'm a little confused. "What's that, Sonic?" I ask him. "Well, I was in the convenience store earlier today and picked a condom up. It's better to be safe, you know." he says matter-of-factly. "So you mean you'll...?" "Yes, but only if you want to, Amy." he said sincerely. My response was to pounce on him, looking deeply into his eyes. "If it's with you, Sonic, then of course." I said with a smile before kissing him, enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing down my thighs before he lightly grasps my butt. When we stopped kissing, he rose up and kissed down my body. I felt like I died and went to heaven, where multiple Sonics kissed me all over. As he reached my lower region, he slowly licked me there before laying me down on my back. "Are you ready, Amy?" he asked me with concern. "Yes, I'm ready, Sonic." I said, a little worried myself. As he came closer towards me, I closed my eyes and became determined not to scream or do anything that might scare Sonic.

He stopped and placed the condom on before moving towards me again, his tip making contact with my lower region. I slightly wince from that initial contact and open my eyes, looking at Sonic's worried expression. "Sonic, I'm all right, really...please, continue." I tell him, his response is a simple nod. Slowly and carefully, he pushes into me further, bringing forth a different feeling within me. A heated sensation rises in my body and I can no longer contain myself. When he fully enters my body, I feel his lower body touch my own. "Oh God...!...gasp...gasp..." I lightly scream out as I look at Sonic, who is panting hard as well. He wraps his arms around my body and pulls me up, holding me still. That's when I start moving slowly, making a slow rhythm that the both of us settle into. "It's wonderful, Sonic...!" "I feel the same, Amy...!" We don't go on for too long and after just five or so minutes, I lay on his chest sleepily, his arms still around me. We didn't go far at all, but I am happy to have been his first and only one.

-In the next chapter, a mysterious man tries to come between our couple and Eggman is rushed to the hospital.


	4. A Couple Issue

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**4: A Couple Issue**

**Amy's POV**

I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy what Sonic and I did last night. Although nothing really serious, I was his first and he was mine. The following morning, I open my eyes and see his adorable sleeping face. I lightly kiss him, accidently waking him up, but he didn't mind. He kisses me back before looking at me happily. "Good morning, sunshine." he says with a low voice. "Good morning." I said, getting up slowly and walking over to the closet to get my robe. We both go downstairs and he walks into the kitchen, pulling things out of the fridge. After wrapping an apron on himself, he starts cooking and in a few minutes, the table has pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice and some grapefruit. "Wow, this looks great." I tell him. "Yup, all you can eat! I'll take care of the dishes afterwards." he says, sitting on the other side of my seat. After breakfast, he cleans everything up and we sit down to watch something. "Sonic, are you going out anywhere today?" I ask him while leaning sleepily against his body. "I didn't plan on going anywhere today. Did you?" he asks while stroking his hand across my head. "No, not today. Wait, you got a message last night on your phone." I tell him, passing him his phone.

He put his cell phone away last night so nothing would distract us. "Hmm, it's from Tails. "Sonic, in a few days my masterpiece will be complete. I'm planning on having a party soon to celebrate, so let me know if you want to come." Damn right I will! Of course, you'll come with me, right?" he asks me. "Of course. I got the same message on my phone." I said, almost nodding off. After about an hour, Sonic suddenly gets up startled. "Oh, damn it! I forgot...!" he says quietly. "What's the matter?" I ask him. "Well, there is something I need to do real quick, but I'll be right back." he says, gently lifting me and placing me back down on the couch. "Okay then. Hurry back." I tell him as he kisses my cheek. "I will. I'm really sorry, I just forgot..." he says, dashing out the door. "It's really no trouble, Sonic!" I yell before he waves and exits. "Sonic doesn't need to feel so bad about that, even I forget things..." I think to myself.

**Sonic's POV**

I dash straight down the street to meet with Tails. I'm glad that he waited where we decided, right in front of the pier. "Yo, Sonic. What took so long?" he asks me. "I'm very sorry, man. I was so tired that I just couldn't...oh, never mind." I explain. "Eh, it's no biggie. So, we're here. What did you want to talk about?" "Well, you know how yesterday, I told you that Eggman talked with me?" "Yeah, what about it?" I explained to Tails exactly what Eggman talked to me about, a strange expression on his face. "I see...that's pretty heavy, Sonic." "I know, now I'm a little concerned. I really shouldn't care, but still..." "Yeah, I get what you're saying...Why don't we just go see him?" "Good idea." We both dash over to the Presidential Estate, where a lot of cars, people and police stood outside the place. A stinging feeling hits me as we get closer. "What's...what's going on?" I ask nervously to someone. "President Robotnik has fallen ill considerably." a Guard Robot told me as I looked to the side, only to see Eggman on a medical bed. "No...what the hell happened to him!?" I shout, jumping forward. However, the Robot grabs hold of me, keeping me from going too far. "Eggman! It can't be! EGGMAN!!" I shout before the ambulance air vehicle takes off.

"Sonic, we can still catch up. They're taking him to the Station Square Hospital. Let's go to the Mystic Ruins and grab the Tornado." Tails tells me reassuringly. "Can't we just run over there? The run might make me feel better." I ask him, to which he places a hand on my shoulder and we're off. In little time, we reach the hospital, but the Guard Robots gave us a hard time outside. "Come on, can't we go inside?" I ask them. "You may enter, but keep your distance from the President. Also, avoid any loud or extreme activity while in the room." it tells us before allowing us to go inside. We head up the steps and enter the room, being careful not to bump into the Guard Robots while we made our way to the center. "Eggman?" Tails asks, looking at Eggman as he looks at us. "Well, well, well...what have we here? Welcome, boys. Guards, please wait outside, I'm in good hands." he tells the Robots, who walk outside. "What happened to you?" I ask him. "Just a mere sickness, Sonic. That's all it is. Probably a cold or something, which can be dangerous at my age." "Geez, Eggman. Just became president and your life is already in danger?" Tails asks. "Yes, seems so. So, what brings you two here?"

"We saw the crowd outside your home and wanted to see what was wrong." I tell him. "You both worry too much. I'll be out of here in no time. Ah yes, congratulations on you mechanical accomplishment, Tails." he says, surprising Tails and I. "How did you know about that?" he asks. "My sources told me. Unfortunately, my duties will prevent me from seeing it." "Eggman...I just want to be sure that you will keep your promise. Promise me that until you capture me, that you won't give up your life." I tell him. "I've already given you my word on that issue, Sonic. You shouldn't be so concerned." A silence covers the room before a nurse walks inside. "Mr. President, your medicine is ready." she says. "Thank you. Boys, you can go now. I'll be fine." he tells us. "Okay, get well soon, I guess..." Tails says before walking out. "Yeah, get well soon." I tell him before we walk out.

**Knuckles' POV**

I started my outdoor training in front of the Master Emerald. While I do so, I think about the fun night I had with Rouge. We went to get something to eat at a nice restaurant, we saw a pretty good movie and then, I walked her to her home. "Thanks for the wonderful time, Knuckles." she said to me before kissing my cheek. "No problem, Rouge." I told her before flying off. Just remembering that night made me feel happy as I continued my training. Suddenly, I notice Sonic dashing towards me. "Knuckles! Tails wanted me to give you this invite! You coming to his party!?" he shouts to me. "Sure thing! I'll lower the bridge!" I shout back, lowering said bridge. He hands me the invite and I can only laugh at the insignia of Tails on the letter. "So, what's up?" I ask Sonic, since he usually has something to say to me when we meet up. "Well...I'm pretty good. How about you?" he says, noticably down. "You don't sound fine to me." I tell him. "I am, alright? ...I'm sorry, man. I'm just under some stress with the Eggman thing..." "I can understand it. Well, I'd better get back to my training. See you at the party?" "Yeah, definitely. See ya, Knux." he says before dashing across the bridge.

I've known Sonic for some time and never once have I seen him depressed. Regardless, I continue to train until I need to catch a breath. "These sessions are always good for me..." I say to myself as I drink some water. Suddenly, I feel arms around my neck and notice the white gloves. "Hey, what are you up to?" Rouge asks me. "Just training, that's all." I tell her, turning around to embrace her. "You seem a little troubled about something, Knuckles. What's wrong?" "Well, Sonic was just here, but he didn't have his normal vigor..." "Probably concerning Eggman's issues. I never thought the guy cared about Eggman like that." "Well, he is his nemisis. Without Eggman, Sonic would be pretty bored. Plus...there is a rivalry between them." "I see, so it's like that. Anyway, how long have you been out here?" "Since this morning. Why do you ask?" "No reason, really." she says, lightly pushing me on my back on the grass. We look into each other's eyes for some time. "You're absolutely beautiful, Rouge." "Aww, that's so sweet." she said, laying on my chest. "But...I really should get back to my..." "Shh, just relax. Taking a break never hurt anyone, Knuckles." she tells me, kissing my cheek before lightly napping. "Eh, I guess you're right."

**Amy's POV**

After watching my morning shows, I hopped in the shower. The warm water beating against my body feels absolutely wonderful. Even now, I still cannot get the feeling from last night out of my thoughts. "Sonic was so gentle the other night. It was simply bliss." I think to myself as I wash my hair. Suddenly, the door bell rings and I can't just ignore it. So, I hop out, grab my robe and dash over to answer it, coming face-to-face with a total stranger. He is a light-blue hedgehog with a blue trench coat and black pants, with a red tie. His eyes are red and his quills are more outward than Sonic's. "Good afternoon, ma'am. My name is Sprynt the Hedgehog. May I have your name?" he asked politely, holding his hat with both hands. "Um, hello. My name is Amy Rose." I tell him, to which he smiles. "That is a beautiful name, to go with a beautiful creature." he said, lightly kissing my hand. "Uh...huh?" I ask, totally confused. "I apologize for being so quick with my actions, but I could not help myself. Please tell me, are you married?" he asks. He earned a smack for that comment, especially after he had been so polite so far, only to ask me such a thing.

"Why would you ask me such a thing?!" I shout after making contact with his face. "My...my apologies. I had no idea that it was such a personal question to you...It's just that I believed that you would be married to someone before I could ask you..." he said. I didn't feel guilty about slapping him, especially because, although I am not married, I am currently in my dream relationship with Sonic. "I'm sorry, but I'm not available. Please leave." I tell him, to which he lightly holds my hand again and kisses it. "Who would have the privilege of possessing such a beautiful rose?" he asks. "Sonic the Hedgehog." "Ah, the world-renowned hero. Why fall for him when you could have someone you can settle down with?" I would've slapped him again, but my strict low-violence policy prevented me. "He's special to me, that's all there is to it. Now, exit." I tell him, watching him get up. "Trust me, my lady. You will regret choosing him. You don't know true love until you've fallen for me." he says, bowing and placing on his hat before walking out. "...Bastard." I think to myself before I sit down.

What he told me didn't bother me as much as his last sentence did. It sounded like a threat, while at the same time, it sounded like a statement of concern. I didn't care anymore after a few minutes, since what he told me was irrelevant. Sonic loves me and I love him, that is the absolute truth. Suddenly, I hear another knock and open the door, to see Sonic panting. "gasp...gasp...whew. What a run. Finally delivered the invites. Oh, Amy! Did you just get out of the shower? I'm sorry for interrupting you." he said getting up. I held him in my arms and buried my face into his chest. "A..Amy?" he asks. "I'll be sure to copy my key for you, okay?" I tell him sweetly. "Um...sure, thank you. Are you all right?" "Yeah, I just missed you, that's all." "I'm sorry for taking so long. Visited Eggman in the hospital, gave out Tails' invitations, so much done today." he said, holding me as well. "It's all right, I know that things are just crazy." "Were you going to get back in the shower? Not that you need to, but just asking." "Oh, right. I'll be back." I tell him.

After my shower, I put on my usual attire and walk back to Sonic, who seems a little concerned. "Hey, Amy? Do you smell something?" he asks, sniffing around. "Umm...Not really, why?" I ask him. That's when he wraps his arms around me and looks at me deeply. "Must be just a fresh spring rose." he says, smiling. "Oh, you..." I giggle as he tickles me until I'm laying on the couch out of breath, with him underneath me. "I love you so much." I tell him, kissing him deeply. "As do I." he responds after kissing me. "Oh yeah, you know something?" he asks. I assume it's another surprise attack on me, but I play along. "What is it?" "Some guy looked at me with the weirdest expression when I was on my way here. Funny thing was, he had a trench coat on in this sweaty weather..." he says. I can't help but laugh at Sonic insulting that same guy who tried hitting on me. Ironically enough, I hit on him, literally. "Actually, that guy was just here." I tell him. "Really? Who was he, a salesman or something?" I couldn't find it in myself to tell him what he tried to do. "Yeah...just a salesman..."

-Next, Sonic and Sprynt meet face-to-face with aggression and Tails' party begins with one hell of an after-party


	5. Aggression and A Party

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**5: Aggression and A Party**

**Amy's POV**

The next day, I went to the grocery store to pick up a few things, planning to go to a keysmith to get a copy of my apartment key afterwards. At the cashier, the fox girl helped ring up all the things I bought. "Hey, Amy. You see that guy over there?" the girl asked, who happened to be a friend of mine. "Yeah, I see him." I tell her. It turns out that the guy is Sprynt, the same guy who I met the other day. "A couple of my girlfriends told me about him. He goes around, talking with women, asking them for a place to stay, a date or things like that. He does pay for the services, but that's not the issue. The issue is his flirtatious actions, especially with women who have boyfriends. Their boyfriends end up looking all over the place for the guy, but get nowhere. Be careful of that guy, Amy." she told me. I already had an experience with that guy, so it isn't so big a deal.

As I walk outside, Sprynt catches sight of me and walks up to me. "Hello, Miss Rose. I apologize for what happened yesterday, so please forgive me." he says, bowing before me. "Oh, um...all right?" I say without much thought. "I am glad that you aren't angered with me. Do you need me to help carry you bags?" "No, not at all. A friend of mine is picking me up." Suddenly, the Tornado landed next to me. "Thank you, Tails." I tell him as I hop in. As we take off, the look on Sprynt's face is somewhat unnerving. His creepy smile gave me a very bad feeling and I just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. As we flew, I look down and see Sonic walking down the way, but on the other end is Sprynt...

**Sonic's POV**

I don't usually walk, but this is an exception. A leisurly walk seems like a good thing for me, considering the insanity of the recent days. That serenity ends when I come across the guy Amy talked about. "So, you must be the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sprynt starts. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you, aside from a very strange salesman?" I answer back. "Salesman? Ha, I am no salesman. I am the handsome Sprynt, lover of all things beautiful. Especially your girlfriend." "You know Amy? So you're the guy she talked about." "Indeed. Although, I can't understand why she fell for you." A horrible feeling crept over me after hearing that line. "What...what do you mean by that?" "Isn't it obvious? You, a world-renowned hero, doesn't have the ability to care about a woman properly. Don't you find that obvious?" "Wait a sec...what makes you think that? I love Amy more than anything and..." "You can say that, but in the end, your words mean nothing..." POW! My fist hit him so hard, he flew a few feet away from me. "Such uncivilized behavior, unbecoming of a her..." POW! Another blow from my fist. "Shut up. I don't need to hear that kind of crap from someone like you. You need to be put down." I tell him as some Guard Robots rush in on the scene.

They lift him and print a piece of paper, handing it to me as he thrashes. "Let go of me! I have done nothing wrong." he yells. "Oh, I beg to differ, according to this criminal report. Charged with sexual harassment, interference in other's relationships and fraud of identity over the course of three years. Thanks, buddy." I say to the Robot. "Grr, you won't get away with this, Sir Hero! I'll...I'll...oh, never mind. I deserve it..." he says while the Robots walk off with him. The Tornado lands beforehand and the jerk yells out. "Miss Rose! Surely you understand what I am trying to do!" "Yes, and I agree that this is what you deserve." Amy says while standing next to me. "He wasn't a salesman. He was a salesass." I joke to her. She laughs and we walk back to her apartment.

After we take our showers, Amy slips into a black and gold version of her normal attire. I, on the other hand, simply put on a black tie and we were off. Once we made it to the Mystic Ruins, I saw Tails outside with a white button up shirt and black pants. "Sonic! Amy! Welcome! Come on inside!" he tells us as we come closer. "Thanks for the invite, good buddy!" I tell him as we enter. Inside is downright lively, with a large number of people, some I don't recognize without some closer inspection. Hell, even Team Chaotix decided to pay a visit. A lot of people showed up, which meant this will be an excellent party. "Oh yeah, Sonic..." Tails says. "Yeah, what's up?" I ask him. "Shadow's coming with the drinks, so expect some strong stuff!" he says. "Shadow's bringing drinks?" Amy asks excitedly. "Oh yeah!" I shout happily. Whenever Shadow brings drinks, it's always a surprise. The drinks, on the other hand, usually cause the guys and I to get a little tipsy.

After about ten minutes, Shadow opens the door with bottles of Chaos Hype, a very strong drink product that taste like cherry. Cream's mom even allowed Cream to drink it, only if she drank a little of it. Cream, Cheese, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Shadow, Amy and I, as well as a bunch of ther people, all circled around a large table. "Friends, I'd like to propose a toast to Tails and his amazing achievement with his flying masterpiece!" I say, recieving excited responses. "Also, I'd like to announce, before my friends and people I may not even know, that I love you, Amy." I announce, looking into her eyes. "Aww, Sonic!" she responds, kissing me in the process. We both feel embarrassed from the "Awww!"'s and "Go, boy!"'s and all that stuff. After that, Shadow passes everyone a bottle and an hour later...disaster.

**Tails' POV**

If I happen to get arrested for hosting a party with drinks involved, in my current state, I would tell the truth. Everyone is stumbling all over the place like idiots, laughing heavily and bumping into things. Luckily, I moved all my important things to another room beforehand. After a few minutes, the people Sonic didn't know left and all our friends remained. Since I didn't want Shadow or Knuckles driving under the influence, I offered them two of the many guestrooms I installed. "Thanks a lot, Tails. Wanna share a room, Rouge?" Knuckles asked her. She only nodded because she was still a little off. Cream and Cheese roomed with me and the Chaotix Team roomed with themselves. Shadow absolutely insisted that he has his own room, which is fine with me.

Even in a drunken stupor, Sonic still decides to help me clean up the mess left by the party. Somehow, we got the living room looking normal and soon, we were both really tired. "Argh...good kids never drink, ever." Sonic says quietly, a giant headache forming. "Yeah...so, did you two want to use a guestroom?" I ask. "No, that's okay...I gotta take Amy home. Thanks for the party, my foxy friend." he says, picking up Amy and dashing out the door. The amusing sight I'd just seen is Sonic's totally wavy running pattern. I closed the door and went to my room, looking at Cream asleep in the bed. I softly settle in and fall asleep, hoping the headache would vanish.

**Sonic's POV**

We reached the apartment in relative short order, which I am glad for. My head is killing me and all I want is to lay down for a minute. After placing Amy in bed, I went back downstairs to get a small glass of water. Water, though I fear diving under it, does help with headaches. This time, it got rid of the headache, but my head still felt a little hazy. I walk back upstairs and see Amy laying there with the front of her dress unbuttoned and a dazed expression. She sees the same expression on my face, the product of the drink we shared. Clear thoughts seemed impossible to make as I sat next to her, stroking her hair back to relax her. I didn't get too far before she pulled me in with a strong embrace. Beneath her eyes, spots of red appeared on her cheeks, the same happening to me. It's official that we both are under the influence, but neither of us knew what would happen as a result...

**Knuckles' POV**

After that drink, I made sure to promise myself to take it easy on drinks. My head hurts and I'm really sleepy. Which is why I am glad that Tails offered us the guestrooms in his house. Rouge slept rather easily, which made me wonder whether she drank that much. The answer to that question came to me when she suddenly rose up after I settled in the bed. She looked at me right in the eyes with a wanting expression, which I almost immediately respond to. Our lips meet for the first time as we kiss and embrace. I realize that I don't just like Rouge the Bat, I love her. Whether it's the effect of the drink or not can be debated, but at the moment I could care less. I feel our strong emotions clashing within, proving the feelings we have for each other. She pulls away from me and holds me as she sleeps in my arms, her warm body an excellent feel for me. The night passes peacefully from that point on, which is a welcome remedy from the drinks we had.

-Next, the accident occurs and tensions arise with the mechanical society.


	6. An Accident Occurs

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**6: An Accident Occurs**

**Sonic's POV**

Our embrace feels very relaxing to me as she looks at me with passion. Suddenly, Amy rips off the black tie I have around my neck. My response is pretty rash as I pull off her dress and everything else as she topples me quickly. Our actions lead to the both of us naked before each other, longing for each other's touch. Almost immediately, she starts kissing down my body, her lips touching from my face down to my chest. As I kiss down her body, she lightly squeezes against my lower form. I lightly push her onto her back and position myself to enter her, without checking with her like normal. The initial sting of contact with her vagina isn't apparent as I push into her at a quick speed. "AH!..." Amy cries out when I enter her, grasping the bed sheets tightly as I push into her repeatedly. The issue of no protection doesn't cross my mind as a fast rhythm develops between us.

My grip on her hips enables me to push into her faster and harder. I hear her light screams, but I am unfazed by them. After some time, she gets on top of me and moves herself up and down, holding me down by my wrists. I am unable to move as she increases her speed, going much farther than usual. Eventually, she releases my wrists and allows me to hold her as we kiss, her rhythm uninterrupted. When I feel something happening with me, my eyes shoot open. The hazy feeling of the drink has worn thin, and I am now fully aware of what's going on. Problem is, Amy is not fully aware, and just keeps going. I can't speak since our lips are still locked and my peak is creeping closer. Her peak is coming as well, as her movements begin to slow down enough. Finally, she stops kissing me and, in a grand call of my name as I call her out, we both come.

It is at this point that Amy "wakes up" as well and the both of us are speechless. "A...Amy, I'm so...I'm so sorry! I wasn't able to...I just couldn't..." is all I can say, absolute fear in my heart. What would happen to us? What if she is afraid to be with me now? "Sonic...Sonic, please wait a sec...It's not just your fault...It was me as well, so please..." are the words she speaks. I'm so afraid right now, afraid about what might happen with Amy after that accident. Afraid to lose my one true love. Though my fears aren't as serious as another might think, she means so much to me and I can't bear to lose her. "I...I just need...I need to go...I'm really...really sorry, Amy...forgive me!" I say before dashing out the door, into the light rain of the morning. All I hear as I run is her voice calling out to me, though I am unable to respond to her.

**Amy's POV**

It's not just his fault...it's not just his fault...that is what I repeat to myself as I watch Sonic run into the rain. It is just as much my fault as well, since I was impaired as well. On one hand, I appreciate Sonic taking the blame for himself, but at the same time, he shouldn't feel as though he should do that. In truth, I started on him first when we got inside after Tails' party. I don't blame Tails at all, since we chose to drink that stuff that Shadow brought over. The worst part about it is that neither of us drank a lot before we felt the rush. I feel horrible for simply standing here and thinking about what happened. I know what I really need to do right now, find Sonic and try to calm the both of us down and think things through. I just run outside, without an umbrella or raincoat, to find my beloved Sonic.

As I run, I think of why Sonic would react in such a way. He must have been afraid, but what would scare him so much? I know he's really careful with me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Maybe he thought that I wouldn't care about him because we made a mistake. I have to clear this up with him before something else happens, especially in this weather. Suddenly, I slow down because walking up to me with an umbrella and long black raincoat is Shadow the Hedgehog, stopping when he sees me. "Hey, what's going on? I just saw Sonic run by. He looked real upset, then again, anyone would running in this weather." he says as I walked under the umbrella. "Shadow...we...Sonic and I...we made a mistake...but, you know how Sonic is...he likes to take the full blame for a given situation..." I tell him. "A mistake? What could you two have possibly...? Oh." "Yeah, it happened after Sonic took me home after Tails' party. We were both a little tipsy and..." "Okay, okay, I get the picture. Regardless, I saw him run towards the central fountain. That's where he usually goes to think things through. I'm sure that like every other problem, you guys can work it out. Did you want me to go, just for the umbrella purposes?" he says.

"Umm, no, that's all right. I'm all right with the rain. I really need to do this myself. Thank you, Shadow." I tell him before I get going. "Good luck with that." I hear him say before he disappears into the fogey mist of the drizzling morning. He's right, we can solve this problem together. We were both in a scare after what had happened, so it only makes sense that he reacted in such a way. It was just an accident, something that couldn't be helped. Unfortunately, the both of us took it much harder than it really is. My prime concern is to find him before either of us catches a cold in this rain.

**Tails' POV**

After a morning shower, I'm ready to go. I promised to take Cosmo out today, but I didn't take into account the rain. Then again, she doesn't care too much about whether it rains or not, must have something to do with the fact that she's a plant. With a white button-up and black jeans on, I grab the keys to my Tornado Z and go out the door. The minute I step out, a strange feeling overtakes me. This feeling usually comes when Sonic is involved in something either depressing or dangerous. How this feeling came to me is beyond even my scientific knowledge, although I suspect that it came from our countless adventures. I guess I just gained a nose or something for Sonic's emotional state.

Regardless, I didn't put too much thought into it, since Sonic doesn't stay too depressed for a while. With the plane up and running, I take off and head for Cosmo's house, a pretty, flower-embedded house near the beach. I suggested that they move the house further back from the water, but I guess she and her mother are okay with waves and all that. She's standing out there, waving as I land the plane next to her house. "Hey, Tails. Glad to see you." she says, embracing me as I open the door. "Same here, Cosmo. Well, shall we get going?" I ask her. "Sure thing." We both get in the plane and we're off. As I fly, that feeling is still apparent and it's been going strong for the past ten minutes or so. That's pretty damn long for Sonic to be down. "What could be wrong with him?" I think to myself as I fly over the city.

Just to relieve my own stress, I think of something that might help. "Hey, Cosmo, my cell phone is in that glove compartment. Can you get it for me?" I ask her. "Oh, okay. Let's see...here it is." she says, handing me the phone. "Thank you, Cosmo. Let's see..." I say while dialing Sonic's number. There is a long dial tone, then hang up. Now I realize that there is something wrong, since Sonic always answers his cell phone. I try again, but dish up the same result. "Damn it, Sonic. Why aren't you picking up the phone...?" I say a little too loud. "Tails, is there something wrong?" Cosmo asks me. "There has been a lot of crazy things happening lately, Cosmo. Eggman running for president, same guy getting dangerously ill, Sonic and Amy finally getting together, but now...I don't know, I just have this feeling that something has happened between them..." "Maybe his phone isn't charged or something..." "I can only hope that you're right, Cosmo...I can only hope..." I say, fully aware that Sonic's phone, a phone I built for him, has a lifetime battery installed. Something is simply wrong here, but I can think of what...

**Sonic's POV**

I simply sit here, listening to the rain falling softly and the fountain water rushing behind me. I haven't a single thought in my mind except what has happened. I know that my actions haven't been thought thoroughly, since I ran simply on instinct. Fear of what could happen, fear of what I had done to Amy...simply just fear envelops my heart. At this point, I look to the side and see an old friend of mine. He is a red hedgehog with yellow and green bands of color wrapping around his quills, which he has a lot of. His guills are more narrow and longer than mine, blowing in the wind. He wears a black vest and black sneakers with yellow rings underneath them and around his legs. On his chest is a green and black flag design with a yellow X crossing the whole flag and in his hands is a book of some kind.

"Sonic, man! What are you doing out here in the rain?" he says in a Jamaican accent. "Oh, hey there. How have you been, Vyucanse?" I ask without much vigor. "You don't sound so good here. What went on with you?" "Well, it's kind of hard to explain..." After a minute of telling the story, he understands. "So, you taking it out on yourself, is that it?" he asks me. "Well, I...I mean...I just don't know..." "The Sonic that I am familiar with would not do that. He would work it out with the woman that he loves. You do love her, do you not?" "Of course I.." "Then there should be no question in your mind as to what you should do. Go to your woman, talk with her, set things right. Isn't that what couples are about?" "...heh. I wonder why you haven't gotten in a relationship yet, Vyucanse?" I say jokingly. "Oh, go on with yourself. I haven't found _my_ woman yet. That is why I refuse to go with just anybody. You were the same." he says matter-of-factly. "Yeah. You know what, you're right. I have to talk with her. Thank you, Vyucanse." I say with a smile. "Yeah, that's right, you _better_ smile! Didn't come all the way from Jamaica to see a frowning Sonic!" he says, giving me a brotherly embrace.

"Go on now, man. Talk to your woman. You have my cell phone number if you need me." he says, smiling before walking off. "Right, I have to catch up with her." I think to myself as I run in the opposite direction. I don't need to run too far, since in front of my path is Amy, panting heavily. She must have ran after me this morning. "A..Amy?" I call out. "Y..Yes, Sonic?" she responds. "I'm sorry. Not just for what happened, but for not talking with you...I'm really..." I stop when she tightly holds me. "Sonic...you don't have to apologize for what happened...you didn't hurt me that much..." she says to me. "Never again...never again will I run from you, Amy. I promise you that..." I tell her as I hold her. The rain doesn't bother us at all as we stand there, embracing as tightly as we can. After some time, I lift her and run back to her apartment, settling her down on the couch as I stand back to shake my head. She's amused by my method of drying my head. "You're like a shaggy dog, Sonic!" she says, laughing. "Yeah, I guess I am!" I laugh out loud.

Amy turns on the news and before our eyes, robots are rounding people up of the streets. "Geez, what's going on?" she asks. "Let's find out." I tell her as I turn it up. "...behind me, you can see the Peace Robots rounding up the homeless, the drug addicts, all people who are not doing anything deemed "acceptable" by the Robots. When questioned, the robots simply stated, "Useless bio-forms must be eliminated to ensure a productive future. Thus are the words of our leader and your president, President Robotnik. Any who are deemed "unacceptable" will be taken and held indefinitely until they explain the reason behind their uselessness.". While many citizens question the methods of the Robots and the President, the idea is somewhat feasible. We will continue to get coverage of this "Cleanup" job.." ends the report. "Wow, that's some heavy plan. Do you think it's right?" Amy asks me. "Well, if that's what they want to believe, it does make sense. I mean, all these people just sitting around not doing anything to better themselves, this might be a good idea. Then again, I don't know too much on the issue." I tell her. "I guess so." she says.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I pick it up and see that Tails tried to call me about three times. "I'd better call him. Hello, Tails? Yeah, I'm okay now. It was just a situation we had, but we're okay now. Okay, have fun, man." I tell him, hanging up after the conversation. "Where's Tails going?" Amy asks me. "Eh, he's got a date with Cosmo. Speaking of which, when the weather breaks, wanna go out?" I ask her. "Sure, that sounds fun. Huh? Your phone is ringing again." she says. "Hmm, who is it? Hello? What? Wait, what happened to him?! Tell me what happened, goddamn it! Okay, okay..." the conversation goes until it's done. I slowly close my phone and fall on my knees. "Sonic! Sonic, what happened?!" Amy asks me. "Damn that bastard...damn him...EGGMAN!!!" I yell out at seemingly nothing, though my intent is to reach Eggman...

-Next chapter, Eggman goes from bad to worse and the Robots go out of control.


	7. Sickness and Madness

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**7: Sickness and Madness**

**Sonic's POV**

Amy decided to come with me this time, which I found to be easier. It made me feel better knowing that she would be with me while I figure out what the hell happened. When we arrive at the hospital, the robots are out of hand. Many doctors are laying on the ground, apparently attacked by the robots. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yell at the robots. One of the robots lunges and sends me flying into a wall. "Are you all right!?" Amy asks me. "Yeah, that didn't hurt one bit...LOOK OUT!" I yell to her as I jump and grab her before they strike her. Then I unleash a homing attack on the robot, which seems to revert it to a sensible state. "Initiating Restart Command Listing...Restart complete. Initiating Wide-ranged Reset." it said as its arms started unleashing electricity on all the robots. "Jeez, you guys are a huge hand full...Wait! What's wrong with Eggman!?" I ask them. "Come with us..." said the robots as they lead us to Eggman's room. Problem is, the room is empty. "Wait...huh?" I say as I inspect the room. "The doctor has vanished from our scanners. He is not in the hospital. He is at the Presidential Estate." At the end of that sentence, we've already started heading towards said Presidential Estate.

I see Eggman at some speech podium, getting ready to make a speech, I guess. He doesn't look sick, so my worries vanish as we just stick around to see whatthe commotion is. "Ahem...Okay. Citizens, I have called you all here to witness a historical event. An event that I have long wished to become reality. May I ask that Sonic the Hedgehog please step up on stage?" he calls out to me. I simply get up and step up, unsure why I am here. I see him reaching for something under the podium, so I assume it must be an award or something. One beep later and bars rise around me as a steel dome covers the top. "What the hell?! What's going on!?" I yell out as Eggman stands beside me. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Dr. Robotnik, have accomplished my greatest dream. I have captured Sonic the Hedgehog!" he says, lots of gasps escaping the audience. Suddenly, the trap is released around me, setting me free. "Wait, wha..?" I say as the trap vanishes. "You're free to go now...Sonic..." Eggman says after pressing a button to set me free. The way he walks away after all is said and done makes me look at him with my head cocked. "Riigghhtt...ass." I say as I step off the stage.

**Amy's POV**

After that moment of terror, Sonic walks back to me and we decide to go out somewhere. "Hmm, how about Twinkle Park?" I ask him. "Heh, Twinkle Park? We always go there. I think we should go to the NASCAR Expo." he suggests. "Aww, that's no fun." I respond. We've had this problem a lot recently, where Sonic wants to go to one place for a date and I want to go somewhere else for a date. We try to settle these issues in a lot of ways, races(which I refuse because he knows he can beat me), whack-a-mole(which he refuses because he claims that I have better skills with a hammer) and many other things of the competitive sort. "Hmm, there's gotta be some way we can decide where to go for a date..." Sonic says as we walk down the sidewalk. I look ahead and see Twinkle Park, thinking of a way to lure Sonic into going inside. "Well, I'm not too sure of a way that we are both equal in." I tell him as we get closer. "Hmm...duh! Stop!" he yells, coming to a complete halt. "What? What is it?" I ask him. "Simple. Staring Contest. Whoever wins will decide our date destination. Deal?" "Deal."

Outside the hotel, the sun beats down on us as we stare into each other's eyes. It feels like we've been at it for about ten minutes and I can see weakness in Sonic's eyes. His bottom eyelid lightly twitches as he gathers the strength not to succumb. I feel like I'm about to blink myself, water at the bottom of my eyes. It seems as though other elements want us to give up as the wind passes by, bringing dust and other things in the equation. Sonic's eyes are reddish now, watering a lot due to something getting in his eyes. My eyes are burning now and I really can't take it anymore. Of course, Sonic has had enough right now as his eyes close with utter defeat. "Okay, okay, you win. Let's go to your spot. Argh, my eyes..." he says, pulling out a tissue for me and for himself.

When I see a police tape line in front of Twinkle Park, I know that something is wrong. "Hey, what's happening here?" I ask the Guard Robo. "Park is closed due to outbreak of unknown sickness. People have been coming out vomiting blood and dropping to the ground. Few cases fatal, many are in critical condition. Cause is documented to have originated from an individual within the park." the robot says. "Well, if that guy is out of the park, then why can't we go in?" Sonic asks matter-of-factly. "Entrance is strictly advised against, however, if entrance is desired, you may enter. Proceed with caution." the robot tells us, as well as the other people around us. We enter and everything seems okay, rides are fine, the atmosphere just as I always remembered. When we came out, the robot held its shooting arm at us.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sonic yells. "Duck." the robot says, shooting behind us at a slow-walking figure. It apparently is a young man with blood coming out of his mouth. "Holy...oh, never mind." Sonic says as we walk out of the park. "Infected personnel defeated." the robot states as some other robots come in with flamethrowers. "We might not want to watch this." Sonic says as we walk off. The screams of a burning person echo past us as we walk back to my apartment. When we hear a scream, the worst case scenario plays in our minds. "Amy, head inside. I'm gonna see what's up!" Sonic says, dashing off. "Good luck!" I yell before he turns the corner to investigate the source of the scream. As I enter the apartment, I see a package addressed to me. "Hmm? What is this...?"

**Sonic's POV**

I turn a corner and see Cream laying on the ground, only slightly wounded. "CREAM!" I yell out as I get closer to her. I lift her and examine to see if she's okay. "Hmm...yeah, she's still breathing. But what could've caused this...ARGH!" I yell as an energy blast hits me from behind. To avoid causing any more damage on Cream, I turn around and smash into a nearby building on my back. The impact was a killer, but I was okay as I crashed on the ground, holding onto Cream. I look up and see that the culprit is E101 Beta mk II, except that he has an extra set of arms and he seems more advanced. "Grr...Eggman...you really sent this devil-of-a-robot after Cream?!" I yell out as the robot dashes at me with his metal claws. I leap over him and dash at him, jumping to do my Homing Attack. Problem is, he anticipates it and disappears, reappearing behind me with his arm cannons already charged. A carefully-timed backflip gets me over the blast, taking out a nearby building, the same one I crashed into.

"Shit, this isn't good at all. I gotta get Cream to safety and quick...huh!?" I look to the side and see Cream's mother, Vanilla, running towards. "Cream! Cream, are you all right!?" she yells in my direction, attracting the attention of Beta. "No! Vanilla, get out of here! Quickly!" I yell, but she can't hear me over Beta's charging energy. He fires it straight at her, the blast moving faster than ever before. "NO! VANILLA!" I yell out as the blast makes contact, causing a huge explosion. The massive blaze that erupts from the blast is bright and hot, rising after the explosion settles. I pray that Cream didn't see that happen, especially since I'm not too sure as to whether it hit her. I'm too blinded with rage to wonder as I turn to face Beta floating in front of the fires. "You...you...you'll pay for that!!" I yell out loud, loud enough to wake Cream up from her comatose state. "M...Mr. Sonic...wha...what happened...?" she asks as I set her down. "Thank God, you're alive." I tell her. "Mom...I heard her voice...where is she, Sonic?" she asks me, a sharp pain within me.

"Cream? Listen carefully...your mom...she was standing over there, where that fire is...I don't know if the robot hit her or not, but..." I tell Cream, who already rushes to me with tears in her eyes. "I really don't think she got hit...I'll find out...but first...we need to take care of this..." I tell her, pointing to the robot. A sight that I've rarely seen of Cream becomes apparent as her fist clench, her tears stop falling and her eyes show something new...anger. Cheese shows up beside her and they both stand next to me, taking a combatitive stance like mine. The robot starts charging his arms, producing four large orbs of red energy. As soon as the blasts are unleashed, I grab Cream's arm and dash straight forward, squeezing through the gap in the attack and jumping in front of the robot. Cream sends Cheese forward and bombards Beta with repetitive attacks. The robot falls on his back as I go straight at him from above, slamming down hard enough to crush his front two arms and severily damage his flight engine.

At this point, Beta can't float and only has two arms left. "We've almost got him, Cream." I tell her. "Yes, yes we do." she responds. Suddenly, the robot pulls out a small sphere on its chest. A video of some kind appears, showing a man who isn't Eggman. "You are doing much better than I had thought, Beta. Hmm? Ahh, well, well, well...if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog and a little rabbit." the man says. "Who the hell are you?!" I yell. "My name is Catastroph, a junk dealer who used to work with Dr. Eggman, aka. your president. However, he discontinued our exchange and I was left to fiddle with the parts I had to produce my own means of terroristic fun." "Well, attacking young, innocent girls with killer robots is not fun! Where are you, so I can beat the seven hells out of you?!" "In time, you'll find me. In time...provided that you survive this! Beta, finish them off!" he yells, the robot happily willing to do as he is asked.

His remaining arms charging greatly, but we aren't too concerned, since we already know how to dodge. This is different, as we soon find out, with his arms disconnecting. They float next to him as his chest opens, revealing a very, very large warhead. The arms unleashes vast lasers at us, which I try my best to dodge while holding Cream. The warhead, however, is the main attraction as it launches and goes straight at us. I've already landed by the time the warhead is about two inches away from me, unable to do much about it. It hits me and we're sent flying with it into City Hall, but that's not it. The last contact with the building makes the warhead explode, an explosion strong enough to eradicate City Hall, a good most of the buildings surrounding it, half of Twinkle Park and, to put it into more simple terms, about 25 percent of the city is taken out. Flames surround us, as well as pieces of debris from the buildings and cars. I'm unable to move, speak or see, but I can still feel that Cream is here, still whole. With one last burst of strength, I open my eyes to see the robot vanishing and to see that the fires where Vanilla was disappeared, her unconscious body seemingly untouched. "Well...she's al..." I manage to say before blanking out.

**Tails' POV**

I look on the news and see that something happened in Station Square. "...as we try to get closer to the wreckage, the entire City Hall area has been hit hard. Buildings have collapsed, public property, such as cars and various other items, are destroyed, and a few victims have been identified in critical condition. The cause of the attack is unclear, since data from the area camera has been deleted.." says the reporter. I pause it and zoom in on the wreckage, noticing something under the carnage. I see a familiar red, white-strapped shoe and tip of a familiar orange dress. "Oh...Oh my God...No way..." I tell myself, trying to make sense of this. I knew that Sonic was in Station Square with Amy, but that dress definitely didn't belong to Amy. With all the damage, I only assumed the worst as firefighters and wreckage crew worked to clean the mess. As the debris is moved, my worst fears are now reality. I see both Sonic and Cream, heavily damaged and unconscious. It seems as though Cream didn't take as much damage as Sonic, however, which I guess was Sonic's concern. "...rescue workers seemed to have uncovered three victims from the unknown attack. The victims are Sonic the Hedgehog, two female rabbits and a small chao. They have been diagnosed as "critical condition" and are being carefully transported to a nearby ambulance, since the Station Square hospital was recently attacked as well..." I continue to hear. The word that escapes my lips before I head out is the only thing that came to mind..."Shit..."

**Amy's POV**

Worry is all that I know at the moment. I couldn't even open the package I got in the mail. It's been about thirty minutes since Sonic left to see what the scream was about and I haven't heard from him since. I try to call his cell phone, but get no answer at all. To ease my mind, I turn on the t.v. to see if the news had anything on the scream. Apparently, there was an attack there, since a lot of property was destroyed and fires raged. What I see after closer examination causes my heart to ting with pain. I see Sonic, Cream and Vanilla, laying on the ground with heavy wounds and destruction all around them. My worry intensifies as I hear the words "critical condition" from the reporter. I drop to my knees and try to think with a clear head, but utter sadness takes over and I find myself unable to look beyond the worst case scenario. I cover my eyes with my hands and cry, unable to hold it in any longer. I only needed five minutes before I ran out the door to go to Sonic, praying that the worst was over...

-Crazy, right? Next, recovery and return of Beta following his massive attack.


	8. To Recover Than Return

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**8: To Recover, Then Return**

**Sonic's POV**

Darkness...pain...darkness...pain...then a light. My eyes open slowly, but soon close again. I'm unable to keep my eyes open for too long due to the pain I feel. Where did this pain come from, exactly...? I...I really can't remember how it happened...wait...now I remember. That robot...it attacked Cream and her mother...but...now where am I? "Mr. Hedgehog...Mr. Hedgehog...are you awake?" a male voice says to me. "...not too sure..." I say to the best of my ability. "It seems as though you are still alive...can you open your eyes?" "I...I think so..." I open my eyes and see white light. I lightly bring my head up and look out the back doors, which are open. Flames, debris, carnage is all I see. "Beta...guh..." I say, holding my shoulder. "You and the young rabbit took quite a hit." the doctor tells me. That's when it hits me, really hard. "Cream! Is she okay?! What about her mother?!" I yell out. "Be calm. They didn't suffer as much damage as you did. They are over there." he tells me, pointing to the other bed, where Cream's mother hold her daughter in her sleep. "Thank God...that's good to hear." I say before laying down.

After fifteen minutes, I'm able to lift my head again, watching as the massive cleanup after Beta's attack gets underway. "Hey, why aren't we at the hospital?" I ask the doctor. "Well, Station Square Hospital was attacked recently, an unknown robot charged in and severily damaged the building." he tells me. "That sadistic piece of metal is gonna get it the next time I see him..." I think to myself. Suddenly, Tails' plane lands before my eyes, with the fox hopping out and heading over here. "Sonic! Thank goodness, you two are okay! What happened?" he asks. "Well, remember E101 Beta?" I ask him. "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, he showed up and attacked Cream, so I headed over and tried to help her. Unfortunately, he wasn't the same as I remembered. Some guy named Catastroph upgraded him with heavy weapons. His last trick was a big warhead, which lead to...that." I tell him, pointing out at the remnants of City Hall. "Hmm, I'll look into this when I get back. How are you feeling?" "Well, I'm still alive. That's about the size of it." I tell him.

Outside, Amy dashes up to the ambulance truck we're in, utter concern in her eyes. "Oh my God, you're all right!" she says, holding me lightly. "Yeah, still alive. I'm gonna get that metallic pain, though." I tell her, looking over to Cream. She looks at me with an expression showing me that she wanted a hand in the revenge. I nodded and looked over to the doctor, who seemed to be confident that we were okay now. "We've done all we can and turned out successful. Hopefully, our hospital will be back up and running, so please be careful." the doctor tells us. "Right. Cream, let's go. How's your mother?" I ask her. "Mom is still unconscious. I'm worried." she tells me. "Don't worry, the doctors will do what they can to help her, right?" I ask. "Of course. Now then, what do you plan to do?" he asks us. "Well, we're gonna find that robot and shut him down." I tell him, getting up slowly. "Sonic, I really don't think that's a good idea, especially in your condition." Amy tells me. "Maybe so, but he's gotta go. This isn't out of pride, it's about the safety of others." I tell her before I start running, Cream flying right behind me.

Given that Beta attacked City Hall and the Station Square hospital, his next target should be something of equal importance. Sure enough, we catch him causing damage at the Station Square Train Station. "Can't stay out of trouble, can we!?" I yell to him as we arrive. "Targets still alive. Beginning extermination." Beta says. His video sphere comes out again, showing Catastoph. "Still alive!? Not possible! Beta, kill them!" he yells as he disappears. The robot charges and unleashes his blasts, which miss us horribly. "We've seen all his tricks, Cream! Let's get him good!" I yell to her. "Ready when you are!" she yells back, both of us dashing at Beta. Cheese charges forward and smashes the robot in the head as I jump up above. Cream repeatedly hits the robot with Cheese as I bound off of it. We back up when we hear a strange sound. "You'll all die now! Beta, unleash the ultimate energy blast!" yells Catasroph, causing Beta to pull out his beam weapons in unison. "Cream, you ready?" I ask her. She nods and stands next to me, watching Beta glow. "Firing." it said, unleashing the blast at us. "NOW!" I yell, causing Cream to pass me a large mirror.

Strange enough, it actually worked, reflecting the beam and nailing E101 Beta mk. II right in the head. The blast was oh so satisfying, watching the robot crash to the ground was sweet. "Energy levels...gon...unab...le...to...con..tin..." the robot says before dying on the spot. "Curse you, hedgehog and rabbit! Curse you!" Catastroph yells before the video can no longer play, given that the energy was depleted. "We did it, Cream. We did it." I tell her. "Uh-huh. Now what do we do?" she asks, watching the oil-powered flames burn the remnants of mechanical madness away. "Well, let's go see how your mom is doing." I tell her, dashing for the ambulance. Her mom has just woken up by the time we reach the vehicle. "Cream! Dear, are you all right?" she asks Cream. "Yes, Mom, Sonic helped me earlier today and we defeated the robot that hurt you." she said, holding her mom. "Thank you for your help, Sonic." she tells me. "Eh, I was pleased to help. Plus, Cream did the work as well. She's really good!" I tell her. "Hee hee!" Cream seemed a little embarassed, pretty normal. We all depart now, the high tension moment now faded.

As I dash towards the center of the city, I look up and see a sight I hadn't seen in a while. Lots and lots of flying robots far in the horizon zone in on the city. What really surprises me is that on the other end, the end behind me, Eggman's famous fleet of fish-like ships with his Egg Carrier Giga in the center, fly towards the robots in front of me. "Oh no...what's going on..." I ask myself. Suddenly, a giant screen on a tall building turns on, showing Eggman sitting peacefully. "My beloved citizens, a grave event begins today. Approximately three hours ago, an acquaintance of mine by the name of Catastroph sent me a video message. In the message was a simple declaration, a declaration that will change a lot of things. My citizens, the declaration was a declaration of war against us. Therefore, I returned the declaration and am now above your heads with my fleet, preparing to engage the enemy. We will be victorious, I guarantee that fact." he says, the screen flashing images of the fleet afterwards. "Shit, in his condition, he wants to go to war!?" I yell, looking up at his fleet passing by. "This doesn't look too good..."

**Knuckles' POV**

Outside, I look beyond the Master Emerald and see the robots flying at Station Square. Suddenly, I look across the bridge and see Rouge rushing towards me. "We've got a problem." she tells me. "Tell me about it. A massive robot swarm is passing over head. Look up there." I tell her, pointing up. Robots pass by quickly towards Station Square, carrying weapons of some sort. "GUN has decided to have a hand in this battle." she tells me. "GUN? But those soldiers can't do too much against the robots!" I tell her. "I know. We have to get over there." "Since when does this concern me?" "Since now. Please, Knuckles. You've got to help me." "...Fine, let's hurry." I tell her, dashing over the bridge and heading to the Train Station. We can't get too far without robots showing up. They all look like junk, really, different limbs and poor weapons. "You're joking, right? I think GUN can handle this." I tell Rouge, who seems to agree until they start shooting. The shots are very, very fast and dodging is pretty tough. "I spoke too soon!" I yell to Rouge, who flys overhead. Once we get our footing, however, it doesn't take too long to take them out. "Let's hurry." she tells me as we board the train.

**Shadow's POV**

I walk up to Sonic, who is staring at Eggman's fleet reaching the fleet on the other side. "It's a hell of a sight, huh?" I ask him. "Yeah, a hell of a sight. Now what, Shadow?" he asks me. "Wanna get a front row seat?" I ask him. "Hmm...front row seat. Yeah, let's go get a front row seat." he responds as we dash for the Mystic Ruins. Tails opens some secret room or whatever he calls it, pulling out the Chaos Emeralds. Or at least, six of them, since I always keep one of them. Few seconds of simple transformation light and effects, we burst out of the ceiling, somewhat promising Tails we'll repair the damn thing, and go straight to the Egg Fleet. Floating above the main flagship, we look over the other fleet. I swear to God, it looks like someone designed this fleet while they were sitting in the bathroom. Ships are totally cheap looking, the wings aren't equal in size, the robots look pathetic, but I'm sure it's all a trick. "This is sort of pathetic." I tell Sonic. "Yeah, but it ain't that easy. I came across a new version of E101 made by the guy who made this fleet. He means business, but why would he want to declare war on us?" he asks. "People do stupid things, then leave us the clean-up job." "I know, right? Regardless, let's see what Eggman's up to." he says, blowing a hole in the top cabin.

"What are you two doing here?" Eggman asks us, seemingly unsurprised. "What does it look like? We're here to help!" Sonic says. "Yeah, what he said." I tell him. "Heh, I need no assistance, not against this one. He isn't even an accomplished engineer." Eggman says. "How dare you speak that way of me, you sad excuse for an evil genius!" a voice on an intercom yelled out. "I'm way better at being evil than the man before my eyes! You've changed, doctor!" Catastroph yells out. "Maybe so, but I've, at least, accomplished something wothwhile! You, however, will die before you can have the same luxury!" Eggman yells back, the word "die" leaving a strange expression on Sonic. The very thought of death seemed to affect Sonic in a way that had never affected him before. I, however, do not fear death and simply maintain my familiar expression. Eggman gets up and looks beyond the window, his whiskers twitching for the first time in, like, forever. With a single snap, his robots started punching numbers on their keypads and the front of the ship responded.

Down on the ground, people watched as the head of the Egg Carrier Giga opened up and revealed a very big cannon. The charging light is the focus of all their attention, eyes solidly focused on the business end of the cannon. Eggman looks dead serious about firing the cannon straight at this guy, at full power no less. Sonic and I watched the numbers roll on screen, up until the red lights flashed 100. "Doctor, we are ready to fire on your command." said a robot. "Excellent. This is your last chance to surrender, Catastroph." Eggman said, pulling out a mini trigger attached to the console by a cord. "Never! I'll take over the world before your slow ass does!" Catastroph yells. "Hmm, is that your final answer? Fine." Eggman says. "You...you don't think he'll do it, do you?" Sonic asks me. I'm a little surprised that he asked this, considering how much he disliked that guy. Then again, Sonic has a philosophy for life and this didn't go with it. "Not sure, but I believe we're gonna find out." I tell him, looking at Eggman. "This war...is over." Eggman says before slowly pressing the trigger. "...Eggman, wait! It's not worth it! Don't do it!" Sonic yells out. "My world doesn't need pathetic fools like you!" Eggman yells at Catastroph before the button is finally pressed. "Eggman, no! EGGMAN!!" Sonic futilely yells before the energy connects and blast the entire enemy fleet out of the sky...

-Why sudden compassion from Sonic, you may ask? 'Cause that's the kind of guy he is. Next, true ambitions are discovered.


	9. The Truth and Nothing Else

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**9: The Truth and Nothing Else**

**Sonic's POV**

I couldn't believe that he actually did that. I mean, I didn't like that guy either, but not enough to totally kill him. To see Eggman simply give the word to take the life of another is...I cannot describe. The massive explosions that raged in the air brought forth bright light that flashed over the entire city. Debris rained down and crashed into the city streets, nearly hitting innocent by-standers. The main enemy ship was nowhere to be found, only the main cabin remained, which fell to the ground. When Shadow and I inspected the wreckage, Catastroph's body was simply burnt to a crisp. I couldn't believe that this happened, yet the evidence is played out before me. When we walked out, Eggman simply stood there. What ticked me off was the satisfied expression on his face, yet he said absolutely nothing for quite some time.

"Eggman...was that...was that really necessary?" I ask him, the chaotic energy still on my body. "Yes, there cannot be a new world without sacrifice, Sonic and Shadow." he says. "New world?...What are you talking about?" "Simple. This is a terribly flawed system we are in. Life and death are the playing factors for us all. Death is Life and Life is Death, you cannot have one without the other. I seek to challenge that." Eggman says. "Challenge life and death? Bullshit." Shadow states, something that I agree to. "Do you really believe that? You, who defied death multiple times? And you, Sonic...you, who hasn't had the slightest notion about what is life and what is death?" he looks at me intently after that comment. "Well...but...I never..." "Exactly. Many are like you, unable to deal with reality. My sole reason for becoming president was to make something of myself, to give back to others...now I know what I should really try to do. I need to give my people what they really desire...everlasting happiness."

In one way, what he says sounds like a pure-hearted idea. On the other hand, it sounds absolutely insane. "Eggman, what exactly do you mean?" I ask him. "They're tired, Sonic. Tired of living a life where bad things take their toll. Tired of watching their loved ones pass on without reason. Tired of living a life where they do nothing except stare at others who are more prosperous. I seek to relieve that pain, that envy, that sadness..." "You can't. Even if you believe that you can, you cannot take away that aspect of life." Shadow says. "Allow me to show you how." Eggman says, walking back to the Egg Carrier Giga. The bottom opens up and a series of steel and glass structures drop down. They connect to each other, forming a tall, tall tower with a long spiralling staircase around the structure. "I present to you...my greatest accomplishment...the Gate to Infinity." he says, the tower starting to glow after that statement.

**Shadow's POV**

If I were to gauge Eggman's ambitious project right now, I'd say this would be his most insane. The tower is extremely huge, to the point of nearly teetering over. The staircase is a long, long walk, long enough to take maybe an hour for Sonic and I to scale at even our fastest speed. "Eggman, this is insane. What is this supposed to do?" I ask him. "It shall relieve us of life and death, it shall make my people happy forever." Eggman says. "But this won't do a damn thing! People can be happy regardless of what sadness occurs in their lives!" Sonic says. "With my latest accomplishment, they will no longer need to. Think of it, Utopia will finally be reached." Eggman continues, obviously unaffected by either of our words. "Eggman...after all this time...after all that you've done...and now this...you've lost it. You've totally lost it." I tell him straight up. "Lost it? No, Shadow, I have gained what I thought was impossible for me...the compassion for the impossible." he tells us.

"Eggman...you can't be serious...please, just drop this and be who you're supposed to be, a leading individual. If you go any further without thinking straight, there won't be any turning back!" Sonic says. I'm amazed that he still believes that there is some shred of good intent left in the man. To me, Eggman has gone over the edge with this "unlimited happiness" joke of his, a joke that only he can find funny. I can tell he finds this shit funny by the look on his face, a look that shows someone feeling pretty damn good about himself. "I know well enough about that...I know all too well about not being able to retake a path...this is the ultimate path for me...the path that will give me the one thing that I want in this world. My Utopia...My world...it will become a reality." he tells us. Knuckles would probably rub this in Sonic's face for a while if he found out that Eggman had us fooled the whole time, but I think that something else concerned Sonic at the moment.

"I understand that neither of you understand why I am doing this. I didn't expect you to understand...but it needs to be done. If you cannot support my decision, then step aside." he orders us. Neither Sonic nor I take orders, especially from Eggman, so we stand firm. "I said, stand aside." he repeats, but we stand undeterred. "We're not moving, Eggman. This can't happen. Despite what you think, people need sadness in their lives. It may hurt, but it's a necessary pain. Think about it." Sonic says. "Starting energy upload for Gate to Infinity." Eggman says, typing on a terminal until the tower starts glowing again. "Wha...What happening?!" Sonic yells out. "He's started the machine!" I yell out, looking at the tower growing taller and taller. "Infinity has begun. Nothing will stop our Utopia from coming to fruitation. Sonic! Shadow! It's not too late! You can still be a part of our Utopia!" Eggman says madly. "Eggman...I had really believed that you possessed the ability to be a good president...but now I see it was just a stepping stone for your true motives! Utopia!? For who, exactly!?" Sonic yells. "For you all! For the people that desire a better way of life!" "This isn't what they had in mind! They just can't cope with reality!" "With what I have, they won't need to. You just don't understand..."

I'm about ready to just break the damn thing at this point, but I still wanted to get my two cents in beforehand. "Eggman, while you may have good intentions at heart, you'll do nothing but spoil people to the point where they will not be able to accept reality at all. If you have any amount of scientific knowledge within you, you'll stop this now." I tell him. "My research has been spent into this masterpiece. This is the tip of my scientific knowledge." he responds. "Fine. Shadow, we're gonna take this down!" Sonic says, jetting up to the top of the tower. We're both on our way up to the top until a massive shock sends us right back down. "Damn...that hurt? How in the hell...?" I ask, looking over to Eggman, who is holding a small button. "You really think that I wouldn't know how to stop you two in your Super states?" Eggman says like a jerk. "Asshole. You lying jerk!" Sonic yells, dashing at Eggman as I dash towards the tower. While he takes the opportunity to beat Eggman up, I take the opportunity to get ready for his assistance. Sonic dashes back to me and we start hitting the tower enough to get out some rage.

Finally, the both of us get ready to thrust through the goddamn thing when something distracts Sonic. Turns out Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese showed up on the scene as we were busy taking care of business. Eggman took the opportunity to pull a weapon out of his jacket, which is typical with Eggman. "Make a move, hedgehogs, and I'll fire this Wave Laser. Trust me, it never misses." he says with confidence. Sonic turns around and sees this, clenching his fists in rage. "You son-of-a..." Sonic says, dashing straight down at Eggman and punching him in the face. What ensues is a classic brawl with Sonic and Eggman exchanging fists and feet, punches landing repeatedly. The thing is, Eggman is punching someone that can only die or get hurt when they drown, fall in an endless void or get crushed. As a result, Sonic was taking each blow like he was getting hit by a pillow, whereas Eggman wasn't doing so good.

"Sonic, stop it!" Amy yells out, watching the gold hedgehog beat Eggman like a dummy. "He's a liar! A lying son-of-a-bitch!" Sonic yells back, punching Eggman all the way towards the tower we were originally trying to destroy. "Sonic, that's enough! You don't need to keep it up! He's nearing unconsciousness!" Amy keeps yelling out, watching in horror as Eggman pulls out his laser thing and fires it. Strange enough, it hits Sonic and sends him right into the tower, making my job easier. Just as Sonic is about to hit the tower, I get ready to smash my fist into it. When he crashes, I hit it, the tower splitting in half like an apple. "What...? No...MY UTOPIA!" Eggman yells out, shooting all over the place at this point. Sonic appears in front of him and lands one last, great hit across his face with his foot. Eggman goes down hard, slamming to the ground with white in his eyes.

**Amy's POV**

Sonic had completely beaten Eggman, to the point where he was totally out. His eyes are white, his mouth is wide open and he's clutching his belly. "Oh my god...Sonic...why did you..." I ask him. Sonic simply looks at the unconscious body before him, no movement at all. "He...he needed it...he was asking for it...he'd been waiting for a long time for me to finally whip his ass...and he got it. After putting up a front like that, an ass-whipping is what he needed..." Sonic says, the chaotic energy now fading. Eggman slowly gets up, but Sonic lands another blow to his face, getting ready to hit him again, but I stop him. "That's enough...Sonic, that's enough..." I tell him, holding the arm ready to hit Eggman. "No...don't stop him...I deserve it...I had a relapse...that beating he gave me turned out to be helpful..." Eggman says, slowly getting up and rubbing his cheek. "Shut it! Stop selling me this bullshit!" Sonic yells out without looking at Eggman.

There's really no talking to Sonic when he is angry, especially like this. He had every right to be angry, considering that he really believed that Eggman had changed. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Eggman we know. The Eggman who fools people, who lies and cheats, who tries to take away what makes us who we are! This is the true Eggman!" Sonic says, unable to contain it anymore. "It wasn't my intent for things to be this way. I promise you that. I still seek to serve my people..." "Maybe so, but I can't even look at you without getting angry! I just...I just need to cool off...and you need to understand what it takes to be somebody in this world." Sonic says, sitting down to cool off. I sit next to him as the others walk off, leaving just the two of us.

"Sonic, I know how you feel..." I tell him. "It's just that...I really had faith in him...I don't know why, really...since I know Eggman better than that." he says, now calm. "It's a horrible feeling when people lie. I know it must have been..." "It's all right now, though...at least I beat the sense back into him." "Yeah. Come on, let's go home now." After that, he picks me up and dashes back to my apartment, sitting down and looking out the window. It only takes a few seconds for the Sonic smile I love to return to his face. "Yeah, I'm all right now. Eggman had a relapse...at least, I hope that was it." he says before following me upstairs. I hate people who lie, it just sickens me. Which is why I'm glad that Sonic isn't a liar at all, making him even more perfect for me. With that issue taken care of, I could only hope that we would be able to have good times now.

-Unforutunately no, as will be shown in the next chapter when a new situation threatens to split the couple apart.


	10. Multiple Problems All At Once

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**10: Multiple Problems All At Once**

**Sonic's POV**

Something is wrong. After yesterday's event with Eggman's relapse, I figured no other issues would occur. However, something new has come up. Ever since this afternoon, Amy has held herself up in her apartment, not so much as exiting her bedroom, let alone going outside. Worse still, she's got Cream worried because she hears Amy crying on the other side of the door. I tried to see what was wrong, but she refuses to say anything. Not to me, not to Cream, not to anyone. I'm unsure what happened, but now I'm concerned. Right now, I'm trying to calm Cream down because she's really worried about Amy.

"Don't worry about it, Cream. Amy will be okay. I'll handle it if I can." I tell her, calming her enough to head home for now. I head upstairs to her bedroom, still locked apparently. "Amy? Amy, what's the matter?" I ask her, recieving no response. "Amy, come on. You're worrying Cream and me. Tell me what's bothering you." I ask again. I do hear some attempts to speak to me, but they seem muffled. "Amy...?" I call out once more. "...Sonic...please go...I'll talk to you later...I just need to be by myself for some time..." she tells me. "Okay...if you say so...all right, I'll see you later..." I tell her before walking out.

I had no idea what was wrong, but now I'm really worried. I sit down at the fountain, my usual thinking spot. Next to me is Tails, who seems to be thinking as well. "Tails? What's the matter with you?" I ask him, now concerned about my best friend. "Well, something happened...between Cosmo and I..the other day..." he starts. "I think I'd better sit down a little closer to you, since I have a pretty good idea where this is going..." I tell him, sitting closer and paying attention.

**Tails' POV**

We had just returned from an afternoon of fun, y'know, went to the movies, took a walk through the park, it was fun. I thought it'd be nice if we went back to my place to rest for a bit, Cosmo agreeing to that. We laid down together on the couch in the living room for a while. Then we started kissing...deeply, I guess for the first time. I felt really good about this and she seemed to be enjoying herself. That's when her dress came off...followed by my white shirt and pants...until we were both naked. It happened so fast that when I saw her, I didn't know what to think. She only smiled at me before climbing on top of me and kissing me again, rubbing...well, down there. I can't say that it felt wrong, but I can't say that I didn't strange about this. At that point, I push into her and begin a steady rhythm. I couldn't stop going, something just made me want to go at her until I couldn't anymore. She held me tightly as she pushed herself into me until we stopped. Nothing happened at the end, but that didn't stop the reality of the situation from hitting home to me.

"I just don't know what to do now, Sonic..." I tell him. "Hmm...well, I guess a couple of factors need to be thought about here. First of all, you love Cosmo, right?" Sonic asks me. "Well, of course I love her. That's a fact." "Okay, next one. You both did it the first time without protection. That was irresponsible, and I know it from experience, so you both need to accept that." "I'm pretty sure we did accept that." "Now then, all you can do is accept that you did it and move on from that, getting upset about it doesn't do much, speaking from experience again." "You're right...well, what's happening with you?" I ask him. "Amy's not speaking to me for some reason...I just don't know what happened to her to make her act like this...I gotta go, so I'll see you later, Tails." "Okay, see you, Sonic. Thanks." I tell him before he speeds off.

**Sonic's POV**

I start running, in an effort to calm myself down. I took a second to think about both Tails' and Cosmo's feelings right now, considering they had sex for the first time. It's a heavy subject, but nowadays, everyone seems to take it lightly. As I run, I come across Rouge sitting outside of a clothing store, a bench near the store to be precise. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" I ask her. "Oh, hey there, Sonic. Well...it's silly, really..." she tells me. "Let me guess...something between you and Knuckles?" I ask. "Sort of." "Well, I've been Dr. Phil all day today, so maybe I can help you." "Well, if you think you feel like listening...then I'll tell you what happened."

**Rouge's POV**

Knuckles and I were looking over the sunset from the edge of his Floating Island. It was a wonderful sight and I really enjoyed being with him. He turned towards me, with a fierce smile in his face as he kissed me. I felt like I'd fall of the Island with him and plunge into the sea, yet we would still be kissing each other. I pushed him on his back and looked in his eyes, but he seemed hesitant. "Rouge, wait a sec...we can't. At least not yet." he tells me. "Why not? What's holding you back?" I ask him. "I have my duties, Rouge. You know that I love you, but I still have to do my duty..." "I understand that, what I don't understand is what that has to do with us?" "If we do this and you get pregnant, it'll just be another big issue to deal with..." "Knuckles, a child is more important than that stupid rock!" I lose it and yell out. "Who the hell are you to say such a thing!? You have no idea how long I've watched this important aspect of my people's history!" At that point, I just couldn't be around him and left to catch a breath.

"So...basically, you went off on him? Over something like that?" Sonic asks me. "Well, don't you agree that if we did have a child, it would be more important than that Master Emerald?" I ask him. "Well, yeah, but you need to understand something, Rouge. Knuckles has guarded that thing his whole life, not so much as leaving the island for anything. As such, he's been by himself forever, and to bring up the subject of child birth is something really heavy for him. You have to consider how he feels about this, in addition to how you feel." Sonic explains. "I did consider that, but I guess not in the way you put..." I say, not really looking at Sonic. "Look, Knuckles loves you, Rouge. You are what he holds dear to himself, not the Master Emerald. But you need to understand that he has to guard that thing no matter what, and the subject of you getting pregnant after sex is what's really worrying him. Just tell him that you understand where he's coming from and things should work out. I'll go with you, I need to get away from my own problem anyway." Sonic finishes. "Okay then." I tell him, flying straight for the Mystic Ruins, Sonic tailing me from behind.

We reached the Floating Island quickly and saw Knuckles looking over the ocean. The aura around showed he was feeling low, I guess from earlier. "Yo, Knuckles! Rouge wants to talk to you!" Sonic shouts out loud, surprising me. Knuckles turned and had the most adorable expression on his face. I ran towards him, near the top of the small steps to the Emerald. "Knuckles, I'm so sorry..." I said, but he stopped me. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't consider what you wanted from me, Rouge. I'm sorry." he says, holding me. We hold each other in that same spot, Sonic looking like he was looking at a classic romance film. "Well, that was a quick recovery." Sonic says while smiling, looking proud.

**Amy's POV**

I just don't know...I really don't know...I have to talk to Sonic, but I just don't know how to tell him what happened to me. It seemed like a daily routine, I go out, go shopping and return home to either hang out with Cream and Cheese or wait for Sonic. This, however, was far from my normal routine, since I came across an old threat on the way to the store. "Well, hello there, my little rose." the sickening voice of Sprynt calls out from behind. "Wha...wha...you!? But...you were..." I exclaim. "Yes, I know. I was arrested by the metal police. However, a little civilized behavior works wonders in the big house. I was out faster than I thought. But that's beside the point...You look lovely this afternoon." he says, completely unchanged by the experience of jail. Or, so I thought until he grabbed hold of me. He did it very quickly, so I was unable to react quick enough to get out of the way. He pulled me over to a nearby alley.

"I've missed you, my lovely rose. Far too much to be ignored..." he whispers in my ear. That sent a shiver down my spine, simply thinking about what he had in mind. "What...what are you doing...!?" I ask, but I'm muffled by his hand. "It's time you understood how much I feel for you...and more importantly, regret the mistake of falling for that blue hedgehog..." he whispers again, now freaking me out. That line doesn't imply anything too good, but in my current position, I cannot scream or anything. I feel something sticky around my wrists, apparently it's duct tape. He releases my mouth, but I don't get to scream before he taped up my mouth. Since my wrists are bound, I cannot pull off the tape, leaving me completely vulnerable to him. "You'll love it, I promise that." he says menacingly, slowly pulling down my dress and underwear.

"Mmm!! Mmm!!" I try screaming, but it's no use. "You have a wonderful body, my lovely rose. Wonderful body..." he says, sticking his tongue into my anus. "MMM!!! MMM!!! MMM!!!" the pain enters my body like a flood, unable to be expected and harsh. He keeps going until I feel that he stopped, looking slightly over my shoulder to see that he's dropped his pants. "Now the fun really starts...are you ready, Miss Rose?" he asks. "MMM!! MMM!!" I try getting him to understand my fears, but his lust wins over his gentlemen behavior. The piercing entrance of his penis is very painful, especially since I'm so used to Sonic being gentle with me. His movements are savage, quick and hard, pushing into me as if he'd die in a few seconds unless he had sex as thoroughly as possible. He grabbed hold of my breasts, squeezing them as hard as he could while pushing into me.

I felt as though I should die now, betraying Sonic's trust like this. The pain is unbearable, tears running from my eyes as he keeps going. I thought he'd stop when his climax came, but I wouldn't, at least, have that to rely on. He came right inside of me, his fluids entering my body. That was it for me, as he cut the tape off my wrists and lightly pulled it off my mouth. I was unable to move or say anything, simply paralyzed by what happened. He lifted my chin and smiled at me, saying "Until next we meet, my sweet." before leaving me there. Moments later, I woke up in the hospital, with Cream sitting next to me. After an examination, I was allowed to leave and all I could do now was go home. I was so upset that I locked myself in my bedroom, not even allowing Cream to enter.

Right now, I know that I need to let Sonic know what happened. I get up, get dressed and grab my cell phone. "Hello, Tails?" I said quietly. "Huh? Oh hey, Amy. Are you feeling better?" he asks me. "A little. Have you...have you seen Sonic?" "Um...yeah. He was here a few minutes ago. He seemed really worried about you. I saw him rush off to the Floating Island with Rouge a minute or so ago." "Okay, thank you Tails." I say before putting my phone away and heading for the Train Station. Once I made to the Mystic Ruins, I walk over to the collapsed rocks leading to the Floating Island. "I have to tell him what happened...I just hope he takes it well...I really doubt it, but...please wait for me, Sonic..." I think to myself before crossing the stone doors to the beautiful landscape of the mountains near the Floating Island.

**Sonic's POV**

Well, now that Rouge and Knuckles have made up, that completes my day. I remember that I need to see how Amy is doing. "Whoa!" I turn around and see that Rouge made a misstep on the jagged steps, that I reminded Knuckles to try and fix before, effectively tripping. I step forward quickly and catch her before she possibly breaks her neck. "Are you okay, Rouge?" I ask, looking at her. "Yeah, that was close. Thanks, Sonic." she replies, smiling. I'm glad that she didn't get hurt, but the issue escalates to a new level when I look over on the other side of the bridge. Who do I see on the other side of the bridge? It's Amy, just in case you couldn't have guessed, and judging by her expression, has seen Rouge in my arms. Only one word comes to mind with this situation in mind..."Shit..."

-Another crazy situation unfolds. Let's see how they solve it in the next chapter.


	11. Misunderstandments and Other Problems

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**11: Misunderstandments and Other Problems**

**Sonic's POV**

Shit...yeah, that's a real good word, right about now. When your girlfriend happens to see you in a position like this with another woman, usually the worst case scenario plays out in her head. Add that to the fact that she was already upset about something and only disaster seems imminent. I helped Rouge back up and took a look at Amy's expression. This definitely isn't looking good, as her expression definitely shows despair. Knuckles and Rouge try to convince her that it isn't what it looks like, but it only seems like they're making excuses for me. I realize that I need to tell her what happened. I take a step forward, she takes a step back. I can see where this is going and simply decide to head her off before she dashes out of the area. She turns to run, but I've already headed her off, holding her gently but enough so she doesn't run away from me.

"Amy! Amy, what are you doing?! Why are you running away from me!?" I ask her, making her stop trying to run away from me. She looks at me with an uneasy expression, but I still had to talk with her. "Amy, just...just listen to me. I promised you before that I would never run away from you again. I thought that you would be the same. What did you think, that I would actually go behind your back and go with another woman, who already has a good man, I should add?" I ask her. She nods from side to side, with a little tearing action. "Oh, Amy. I don't know what happened to you earlier to make you like this...but I'm here for you, baby." I tell her, gently stroking her hair as I hold her. She settles and finally unleashes all that built-up emotion within her in the form of a long cry.

It only takes a minute or so for her to calm down, looking at me with water-logged eyes. "Come on now, I wanna see a smile! Please?" I ask her, watching her face go from sad to a beautiful smile. "There you go! That's the Amy I know. Better? Well, probably not. Well, whatever is the matter with you, I'm sure we can work it out. Whenever you wanna talk about it, just tell me, okay?" I ask her. She nods again and holds me, finally reaching a calm level. "I'd better take her home now, guys! Catch you later!" I yell to Knuckles and Rouge as I dash back to Station Square. Once there, I bring her to the apartment and settle her down in bed, thinking she might be tired now. I dashed back out and came across the son-of-a-bitch I thought was still locked up...Sprynt.

"Ahh, Mr. Hedgehog. How is my Delicate Rose today?" he asks me. At that point, it all becomes clear. He's done something to her, what he did is what I can't think of at the moment. Of course, that doesn't stop me from charging at him and pinning him against the wall of a building. "Wha...What is the meaning of this!?" he yells at me. "Shut up. I know you did something to her." I tell him. "To whom do you speak of?" "You know goddamn well who! Amy! What the hell did you do to make her so depressed?!" I yell at him. "I...I did nothing! I simply spoke with her, is all. Making sure she knew the mistake she was making when she decided to fall in love with you!" he yells. That hurts a bit, so I respond with a fist to his ugly face. "You have no clue how sick I am of hearing that from you..." I tell him in a low voice. "Face it...you can't love her in the manner she deserves..." he says. Again, a sting occurs in my heart at that comment, resulting in another blow.

"I'd kill you right now if I didn't want the truth outta you. Tell me what you did!" I yell again. "Like I said, nothing but tell her to drop you and come to me!" he yells back. "I know you're lying and I should just kill you right now..." I say, my grip on his throat increasing to the point where his voice is hoarse. "Go ahead...do it...you'll end up in the cells...prison...do it!" he yells. I stop, think for a second and slam him into the wall repeatedly. Suddenly, my cell phone rings again. "Let's see...it's Cream. Most likely about Amy..." I think to myself as I continue thrashing Sprynt. "Heh...heh heh...keep going if you desire...you would've wanted to hear her delicious scream when I found her..." he says before I've had enough and slam my foot into his throat. The Guard Robos arrive and cart his body off to who-cares-where and I recieve a notice of some kind. "Hmm...oh, just his trial information or somthing...Irrelevant, I guess. Now, I gotta get going." I tell myself as I dash back to Amy's apartment.

When I enter, I see Amy lightly sleeping on the couch. "She's not crying anymore, Mr. Sonic." Cream tells me. "I'm relieved at that, Cream. Very relieved...I got that bastard, Amy...I got him." I tell her as I lean against the wall. "Mr. Sonic...there's blood on your shoe." Cream says, looking at my shoe. "Oh, that? Eh, no problem at all. I'd better get going, so I can get back quickly. Continue watching her for me, okay Cream?" I ask her as I dash out. I arrive at the Presidential Estate and enter, looking at Eggman at his desk. "Eggman, you seem concerned about something." I comment. "Metal...Metal has gone missing." he tells me.

Metal Sonic...the robotic clone of me. Eggman modified and used that asshole many times in the past, finally getting overtaken by him during the Metal Overlord incident. Either way, I haven't seen him around recently, so I guess I never considered him alive. "So...? What's wrong, why did he leave?" I ask him. "Well, earlier we had a disagreement about my change of heart. I told him that I would continue to be president, but he didn't take it very well, taking off in a huff. I wasn't too sure what he was getting at, but I fear what could happen with him so angered..." he tells me. "Eh, he's a metal-headed fool. He can't do shit without any upgrades, right?" I ask. "Actually, it's not just him. At least 25,000 of my robots have gone missing, as well as some secret, personal data about many of you." he tells me. "Well, if I see him, I'll get on his ass." I tell him. It ain't long before Metal walks in, relatively calm considering what Eggman told me. "Doctor, I have thought carefully and agree that your change is fine. I also have great ideas to discuss, just not around Sonic." he says. "Well then, I'm out." I say, dashing out the door.

**Eggman's POV**

After Sonic leaves, it is just Metal and I. I am excited to hear about his ideas, but that excitement goes away as soon as he changes into his form before he turns into Metal Madness, the stripped quills, the advanced armor, the small cloak, his most sinister look from Sonic Heroes. "Now then, that pest is gone, so I can begin. Eggman, I'm not about to let you screw up an opportunity to take this world." Metal tells me. "Metal...you traitor! I was about to make you my Vice..." I begin to say, but I'm cut off by his slamming hand. "Silence! I have special plans in store and they don't include you. I'm going to take this operation into my own hands." he tells me. "Feh, you can't do anything, without proper data, you have no special skills to be afraid of." I tell him, rather smug. "Oh really?" he says, producing a CD. "What the...what's on that?!" "The data on the following individuals...Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Omega...I'm sure you get the picture." he says.

After putting the CD inside himself, his eyes glow red. "Data has been copied...Ah, I missed saying that! Wah hah hah hah!!" he says. "So it was you...you stole the data!?" I yell. "Of course I did. That foolish bat wasn't around to do it for me, probably off with the idiot guardian." he says. "You'll pay! Guards, destroy this hunk of metal!" I yell, recieving no response from them. "Do you really believe my own kind will attack me!? You aren't the genius you used to be, considering your data is within me as well! Face it, I'm now superior to you in every way. Plus, let's not forget the final cut!" he says. "The final cut...?" "Indeed. The hedgehog is gone, meaning he isn't here for this! Eggman, surrender your power to me! Metal Sonic, the complete Overlord of this world!" he yells madly. "Grr...damn you, Metal!" I tell him. "Oh, don't worry! You're still president, you need to be in order to provide a cover until my debut. Once that's done, well, I'll decide what to do with you then." Metal says. "Guards, get the cameras ready for the doctor's declaration of surrender to the Metal Overlord, me!"

The cameras switch on and point to me, the red lights glowing on top signalling I was on the air. Metal passes me a white sheet with his declaration on it, evilly smiling at me. Another thing I noticed was that he upgraded himself very well. His metal mouth now actually looks fleshy, his body almost looks natural and he actually shows emotions, although the emotions he's showing is simply anger and insanity. Insanity isn't really an emotion, but whatever. "Start." he lowly tells me. I look at the paper and think of my position, my sworn loyalty to my people, my job as president...all these things will be betrayed now. "Ladies and gentlemen...I, Doctor Robotnik...your president..." I stop for a minute, hesitant. Metal casts a deathly glare at me, obviously a clear indication as to my fate should I betray him. "...your president...declare an act of surrender...to the Metal Overlord...Metal Sonic...I apologize..." I finish, being carted off by the Guard Robos before Metal takes my seat.

"Citizens, I regret to inform you that Eggman is no longer your concern. He is still your president, don't think oppositely about that. However, you shall refer to me as the complete ruler of this world, Metal Sonic the Metal Overlord! Now then, this will not affect your lives too much, I should say. However, this is a new age for my metal brothers, who will be respected. Know that any resistance will be awarded with death. Enjoy your day...wha hah hah...AHH HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA!!!" Metal says before pressing a button, making the whole complex shake. Suddenly, a large slate of stone is moved away from the side of the building, revealing a large airship. Smaller ships fly out and are soon followed by the flagship, which is vast and massive, resembling my Egg Carrier Giga. The only change is that Metal's head is slapped on the front and there are more large wings. "This begins a new age..." he tells me before I'm placed in the same chair in my office, but everything is locked. "Can't have you calling for help, now can we? Relax, doctor. World dominion is now within my grasp!"

**Amy's POV**

I look at the letter from the hospital that I recieved. I look and feel very sick just thinking about it. I hadn't even told Sonic about what had happened earlier. I can't even begin to think what would happen if I did. I still feel bad for suspecting that Sonic would be doing something with Rouge, especially after he told me that Knuckles was already seeing her. I still haven't told him about what happened when I came across Sprynt earlier. My body still aches when I think about it, it was so horrible. He was ruthless, completely different from Sonic. All I can think about is what could happen if he finds out himself. He could end up killing Sprynt and being pursued by the robots. The killing part doesn't bother me as much as the thought of Sonic having to run away from me. I just sit in the living room, waiting for Sonic to come back.

A knock on the door rises me up, and it turns out to be Shadow and Rouge. "Hey there, Amy. We wanted to come by and drop these off for you." Shadow says, both of them pulling out beautiful flowers. "Wow, these are beautiful!" I tell them. "Well, actually, Sonic told us the spot where we could find them." Rouge says, smiling. "Oh my god, these are excellent. Thank you, both of you." I tell them as they sit down. "So, how have you been feeling? He told us that you were really depressed." Shadow asks me. "I've been getting better. I'd rather wait until he get's here to explain." "Oh yeah, check this out." Rouge says, passing me the newspaper. On the front cover is a big picture showing Sonic brutally beating Sprynt. The headline reads "Blue Hedgehog Brutally Beats and Kills Suspected Offender."

"Oh my goodness...It has been reported that this afternoon, Sonic the Hedgehog found and beat mercilessly to death an offender. The offender has been classified with records of sexual harrassment with a number of women and was sent to jail earlier this week. However, he was released for good behavior and continued his reign of attacks until finally being killed by Sonic the Hedgehog. He suffered tremendous head and back wounds from repeated slams and punches to the head before his throat was caved in by a forceful strike from Sonic's shoe. Guard Robos made no attempts to apprehend the hedgehog, stating that he did their job for them. Oh my god...Sonic really killed him?" I asked myself. I know, for a fact, that he is unaware of the attack that Sprynt had on me earlier today, so he did this based on what occured earlier when he was taken by the robots. The thought of Sprynt's death brings a calming feeling to me, but the fact that Sonic would do something like that still worried me.

"Was there a funeral service?" I ask them. "Nope, at least not a real one. Had no family or friends. Hell, the only ones that showed up were the girls he messed with, and all they did was curse him to Hell. Sonic showed up, shook his head in pity and left as well. I got that report from the robot that attended the service to ensure nothing happened to the body." Shadow explains. No matter what, Sonic is a good person, showing up to the service of the man he killed and doing nothing to be disrespectful. "Oh my god...this is all so..." I say. "Yeah, we know. Sonic's probably taking it pretty badly, you know how he is about lives lost." Shadow says. "Well, we need to get going. I'm going to see if Knuckles will stop looking at that rock for a few minutes so we can go out. See you later, Amy." Rouge says, giving me a sisterly hug before leaving. Shadow waves and teleports away, a silence coming within the room. "Oh, Sonic..."

**Sonic's POV**

I dash over to Tails' house and knock. Nothing, no answer and the lights are off. Then again, it is around nine in the evening, he may be working on something. I use my key to open the door and walk inside, heading to his lab. "Tails, you here?" I quietly ask, but the lab is empty, aside from the plane and a hell of a lot of tools laying around. "Man, he used to complain to me about being messy...Kid gets like me everyday." I think to myself as I head upstairs. No water running so he's not in the bathroom, no typing sounds so he's not in his study, no musical sounds so he's not in the music studio. I head towards his bedroom and notice the door is still open. A couple of options go through my head: a) open the door and see what's up, b) leave it alone and come back tomorrow or c) listen at the door for any noises.

I go with option c) listen at the door. I put my ear near the crack and hear no noises, so he's not really doing anything. Option b) leave it alone, is outta the window, cause I'm too curious. So, I slowly open the door and hear light sleeping. "Oh, he's just asleep. Must've worked on the Tornado for a while or something..." I think to myself, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark to confirm my thought. Not exactly what I thought was going on, but close to it. He was asleep, but he wasn't by himself, not at all. Cosmo was apparently with him, his hands holding her...well...naked form as they slept. I'm sitting here guessing that I came in after they finished or something, since they're so tired. "Ah well, good night, good buddy." I think to myself as I slowly walk out and close the door.

Outside the room, I'm thinking to myself again. "Damn, they must be speeding up their relationship or something...that's, what, their second time already? First time was without protection no less...? Ah, they love each other that much, I suppose. Makes sense that they wanted to do it. What worries me is if this becomes a habitual thing, but then again, Tails is a man of science. He knows when to stop." I think to myself as I head towards the door. "yawn...what a night..." I hear behind myself, stopping me cold. I turn to see that Tails woke up, probably after I closed the door. "Shit...sorry, Tails. Didn't mean to wake you." I tell him. "yawn...it's cool. You're always welcomed inside...so, what's bothering you? Something must be to come here at this hour." he says, sitting across from me.

"You know that guy, Sprynt?" I start. "Yeah, what about him?" he asks me. "I killed him." There is a long silence that is interrupted by another yawn from Tails. "Geez, how much did he piss you off?" he asks jokingly. "Ha ha...regardless, the man is dead. I don't know what he did to Amy, but at least it won't happen again." I tell him. "Well, that's all good then...at least, aside from the fact that you killed him, I mean...I've always considered you to be against loss of life." he tells me. It's true that I don't particularly enjoy hearing stories of people dying or seeing it, nor do I enjoy the idea of killing anyone. Yet a few moments ago, I did the very thing that I hate. "It's...it's hard to explain..." I say to him. "Don't worry, believe it or not, killing him did a lot of people some good. Just relax." Thanks. By the way, did you really...?" I ask him. "What? Oh no, she got out of the shower and just laid on top of me without anything on, that's all." "...Oh, ho ho...you clever fox." I tell him. "Yeah, I guess I was lying...didn't know what you would think." "That's a lesson that I thought you got, Tails. You don't have to care what people think, okay? Unless it's helpful advice, of course." "Yeah, thanks. Good night..." Tails says, going back upstairs.

I dash out, somewhat amuzed at how good Tails looks when he's sleepy. It's funny, really, but lest I incur the wrath of the weird queer crowd, I'll move on from that silly whim. Once back in Station Square, I notice that no one is walking around. I mean, I know that it's at night, but Station Square usually has people walking around at night; those who played Sonic Adventure know what I'm talking about. The streets are empty, the winds blows ominiously and the general atmosphere is very strange. Then again, I don't care that much, so I just get running over to Amy's. Once there, I knock and the door opens, soon after finding myself in the arms of the girl I love. "Hey there, feeling a little better?" I ask her. "Yes, I do. Oh, thank you for the flowers." she says, displaying the smile I know. "Great, you're smiling again. Well, Shad and Rouge brought them here, so I'll thank them again later." I say, taking my shoes off and setting them out of the way.

"Are you hungry at all?" she asks me. "Huh? Oh no, I'm fine. I had something earlier, so I'm okay. Thank you, though." I say, trying to think. "What's wrong?" she asks me, sitting close to me. "It was quiet out there, pretty damn quiet. Makes no sense in the world. It freaked me out a little..." I tell her. "Hmm, that is strange...what do you figure is wrong?" "I wish I knew...hmm? What's this?" I ask, looking at a letter on the table from the Station Square hospital. "Oh, that's from the hospital..." she says, a little uneasy. At this point, I want to avoid bugging her on the subject, so I quickly shut my mouth. "Oh...um, okay then. Well, it's been a hell of a day, huh? I'm just going to take a nice bath, then get to sleep. How about you?" I ask her. "Oh...um, I'll be upstairs in a bit." she says, getting up and heading in the kitchen. "Argh...smooth move, blue boy. You upset her again..." I think to myself as I go upstairs.

I turn on the water and wait until it's at the right height before stepping in. Once there, I simply lay there, relaxing and thinking on the day's events. "sigh...It's been too much going on today...the eerie silence is a little unsettling...man, I wish I knew what was...no, know what? Stop thinking...that's the first thing. Your mind has been in a footrace all day and you don't need to run it ragged...it's unhealthy...Amy...I just don't know...I wish I did..." I think to myself, trying to piece things togethr, but coming up short. "Tails is better at this thing than I am...I'm not too good at fitting a lot of things together until they're connected...oh well..." I think again, trying to stop thinking. That's when the door opens, with my reaction to do as most surprised bathers do and cover my body, though I had nothing to hide at the moment. Turned out to be Amy, so I calmed down a bit.

"Man, you scared the hell outta me. Was I taking too long?" I ask her. She simply looks at me, not saying a thing as she steps closer to me. Another thing that I notice is that she's wearing a towel around her body, meaning that I probably was taking too long. "Oh, I'm sorry. I lost track of time when I was thinking..." I say, recieving no response at all, really. She's right at the edge of the bath when she takes off the towel and puts it on the bar that I put mine on. At this point, she slowly steps in, sitting gently right in front of me. "A..Amy?" I ask her, to which she comes towards and I'm laying on my back as she rests the side of her head on my chest, her fingers clutching my shoulders. "Amy..." I say, slowly rubbing her back with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. "I'm here for you, baby...I'm here for you..."

-Aww, wasn't that sweet? We continue on the next chapter, as well as expand on Metal's campaign for world conquest with the heroes on the way...maybe. Don't know yet. Guess you'll find out, then.


	12. Frightening Truth and Rise of Evil

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**12: Frightening Truth and Rise of Evil**

**Eggman's POV**

I am unable to believe this...my own robot...Okay, actually, I can. He betrayed me once before, so this is simply a greater scale betrayel. Regardless, I've been sitting here for some time until Metal walks in, with a pleased look on his face. "Ahh, it's wonderful, isn't it?" he asks me. "What's wonderful, that you took away what I cherished most?" I respond. "Sort of. I spoke of the fact that someone you created accomplished more in shorter amounts of time. Took only a day to have the world in my hands." Metal says. "Fool, you only have Station Square. You are nowhere near taking the world." I tell him. "Heh heh...you are the fool. Look here..." he says, opening a window and showing me a sight that would amaze me, if it didn't frighten me. A large satellite with various smaller dishes connected to a medium-sized console, robots inputing data from the terminals on the sides.

"I present the Metal Bringer. It is a satellite, or rather a group of satellites, designed to send mental waves among the entire planet, waves that will bring humans to believe that they are robots, thusly they will obey my commands." Metal explains. "Madness...you can't pull this off without a large power source!" I yell at him. "Feh, again, you simply are way too behind. I may have your data, but it seems like I'm far more intelligent than you. I'm using another of your cancelled projects..." he says, pulling out a small, steel box with velvet inside. When he opened it, seven jewels shined brightly while sitting in their spots. "My...my...my..." I manage to say. "Yes, the cancelled copy Chaos Emerald project, or what I like to call, the Overlord Cores. I managed to finish the project and make a second set to run my own body with. Those gems gave me the new flesh-like appearance, without compromising my robotic abilities and immortality. In a way, I have become a project similar to Shadow the Hedgehog."

He is crazy, very crazy, yet at the same time, he is clever. "You bastard...you've stolen all my works." I tell him lowly. "Weak man...you failed for many years, but not again. I will conquer the world, but there are some things I'd like to do beforehand." he says. "And that is...?" "First, I will give you a taste of how we robots were treated...second, I will have accomplished something great...I will kill my realistic clone...Sonic the Hedgehog!" he says, now showing his true colors. "You won't get too far without being stopped..." "My dear doctor...that is the moment I am waiting for...I want someone to resist my rule...better yet, I want Sonic to come here himself, so that I can kill him!" he says, walking out of the room. "Things aren't looking too good..." I think as the door closes.

**Sonic's POV**

Amy wasn't crying, but I still felt a depressing vibe from her. Concerned I may be, but I'm not going to force her to tell me what's wrong. She only slowly rises up, looking at me with familiar eyes. They are focused on me and me alone, as my eyes are to her. The water has already been drained and we simply look at each other before she's risen up, supported by her knees. She's very close to me, her chest barely touching my face as she seems like she's about to tell me something. "Amy, what is it?" I ask her, her arms now going around my body as she pulls me in. Then, without warning, she pushes me into her and starts going at me very fast. It's so quick, that I end up on my back with Amy moving up and down quickly, very quikcly. giving me very little option of moving.

**Amy's POV**

As soon as our connection is made, I feel absolutely no pain at all. "This isn't him...this isn't him...this is the one I love...this is Sonic...!!" I think to myself as I put everything into this. I keep him held down, pressuring him with quick, hard and meaningful movements to keep him from moving. "I want him out of me...I want him out of me...I want him out of me!!!" I think to myself again as my movements continue to increase. "Gah...Amy...you're going strong...ahhh!!" Sonic yells out, still unable to move, just as I wanted. "I want you, Sonic...you alone...just hold still...leave it all to me..." I tell him, trying not to give him the impression of anything wrong. I needed him to bring me over the edge, hopefully getting that bastard out of me.

It was beginning to get a little painful, but I didn't care. The pain I'm feeling is not as seering as the pain brought upon me before. Sonic is now trying to move a little, his hands moving only slightly as I hold them down. "A...Amy...!! My legs...my legs are...killing me...!!!" he says, though he's still willing to go. "Just...a...little longer...just...a little...longer, Sonic...!!" I tell him, going a bit faster. The truth is, my insides are burning and my hips are hurting, my entire body feeling like it might just rip apart. I'm almost there, I can feel it coming closer, so I must keep it up. Sonic is holding in all of what he's feeling, doing his best to keep with me until it's done. "AAHHH!!!" I scream when it's all done, my desire has been made into reality. We both come at the same time, our fluids coming out quickly. I breathe heavily on Sonic's chest as the heat of the moment settles.

"Oh my god..." I managed to say quietly when it's over and I find myself on my bed again. I try to get up, but something is holding me down. I look and see that it is Sonic, seemingly tired from what went on earlier, which is understandable. I went very hard on him, which is very different for the both of us. I simply fall asleep on his body until I awaken again, now feeling that it is time to tell him. I lightly kiss his forehead, waking him up softly. "Hey, you're awake..." Sonic says, an adorable smile on his tired face. "Sonic, there is something that I need to really tell you now..." I tell him, somewhat hesitant. "Amy...don't be afraid. I'll always love you, no matter what happens, so you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything." he says reassuringly. "All right...earlier this afternoon...Sprynt, he...he..." I try to tell him, but it seems so hard.

"Come on, Amy. Trust me, okay? Now, what about that bastard?" he asks me. "He...touched me..." I tell him, which seems to be enough for him. His fist shakes slightly violently, but then he is calm. "Well, I'm glad I got him when I did. Otherwise, he might've gotten at you again. So, is that what the letter from the hospital is about?" he asks me. "I think so...I woke up in the hospital after I blanked out, so I'm unclear as to what occured there." "I guess he...also..." "I'm afraid so...so, that letter..." "Might say what could occur as a result..." There is a little silence now, making me a little fearful. He simply holds me, while rubbing my back. "Hey, don't worry about it. It won't change a thing about us, I promise. Whatever happens, we'll always be together, okay?" he tells me, a light tear escaping my eyes. "I'm just...so sorry, Sonic..." I tell him, his finger coming to my lips. "Shh, you don't have to apologize at all...it's okay." he says, smiling and holding me.

Suddenly, a loud gathering outside causes him to shake a bit. "What the hell...? This late...?" he says, releasing me and getting up to look out the window. "Hmm?" he says, making a break for the door until I stop him. "Sonic?! Where are you going?!" I yell out. "Something's wrong! There's a lot of people outside now! I'm gonna check it out!" he says. "Wait! I'm going with you!" I yell out, scrambling to get my clothes back on. After a minute or so, I'm outside beside Sonic, who is looking up in the air. "What's the matter?" I ask him, holding his arm a bit. "That ship looks familiar..." he says, looking up until a figure shows up. "Greetings, all! Now that you're all here, let my ascendance to power be known now!" a voice calls out until a spotlight shows who it is, turns out to be Metal Sonic. "What...Metal!?" I yell out, looking to Sonic. "Grr...you bastard! I should've known! What's going on!?" he yells out. "Ahh, yes. You don't pay attention to the news, do you? I am the Overlord of this world, with your egg president being a mere stepping stone for me!" he says, his piercing eyes fixed on Sonic.

Above, the Tornado shows up with Tails coming towards us. "Sonic, hop in!" he yells at Sonic, who lifts me and jumps on the wing of the plane. We reach the main flagship and land without difficulty from the other ships with Metal looking at us. Suddenly, Shadow shows up by Chaos Control, surprising us all. "Ahh, all the players are where they need to be. I can get this over with." Metal says. "Metal, what the hell is going on?" Sonic asks, rather calm about it. "What's going on? Why, destiny itself is going on! I'm making this world the world for my robot companions and myself. That means, humanity will become robotic slaves and the world will be mine, a task that the late Dr. Eggman failed at." he says sinisterly. "Late?! What happened?!" "Oh, you know how old men get, Sonic. Annoying and ranting, they do. So...I had to silence him...for good.." Metal says, clenching his metal fist.

"You...you killed your creator!?" Sonic yells out, unaware that Metal has stepped right in front of him and places a hand to Sonic's face. "Indeed...is it not strange, how real my body feels now? I can actually feel the fless on your body, Sonic...not simply cold metal..." he says, holding Sonic's chin. This display is a little disturbing to us all. "You've...you've lost it, Metal...you've freaking lost it..." Sonic says, rather freaked out. "Heh heh, Sonic, I haven't lost it...I've gained what I wanted...all that's left is to do two things..." he says. "And that would be...?" Tails asks. "First is kill Sonic, then I will start my device and conquer the world." Metal says, stepping back from Sonic a bit. "What!? You can't do that!" I yell out, now a little scared. Metal and Sonic have fought before, but now seems a little different. "Prepare to fall, Sonic. Once you go, the new age begins!"

**Sonic's POV**

Metal is serious, since he jets straight at me with his metal claws extended. I jump to the side and spin attack him from behind, smashing him into the cabin of the ship. "Heh, upgrades or no, you still missed me...huh?" I say, looking in the impact point. From beneath me, a claw grabs my leg as the bearer of said claw rushes out and slams me down. "Heh, you cannot beat me this time, Sonic." Metal says, slamming me hard enough to knock the wind out of me. "God, that hurts..." I think to myself as I jump out and kick him into the floor. He rebounds and grabs me, holding my arm and throwing me over the side. I grab the railing before the force of the wind makes it near-impossible for me to get back up. "Man...he's something else right now..." I think as I stand slightly.

"Not looking so good, are we, Sonic?" he asks. He's right, I'm not looking that good. My head hurts from the impacts, my arm is bleeding a bit from a cut after hitting some sheared metal and my legs feel a little sore. "I ain't done yet!" I say, charging at him until I spin and hit him, knocking him into the air. While there, I jump and slam-kick him into the floor, watching him go straight through. "Gah...my new form lets me feel pain...and it's wonderful!" he yells out, getting up slowly. "You're nuts, Metal! You gotta stop this!" I tell him. "No, Sonic, you must give up now. Or I'll simply make you..." he says, looking to the side a little. He charges right at Amy, at a high speed, but he ain't fast enough to stop me. A painful hit on my arm courses through me as I take a hit.

**Amy's POV**

I look, covering my mouth as I see Metal pierce Sonic's arm with a metal claw. I can, somehow, feel the pain Sonic is feeling right now, the blood coming down slowly. "I knew you would react in such a matter, Sonic...you're kind-hearted like that...so setting you up was all too easy." Metal says, pulling his hand off of Sonic. Sonic holds his arm slightly, growling a bit at Metal. "Bastard...you can fight me...but I'll be damned if you try and hurt Amy again!" he yells. "Ahh, so it is as I suspected. You truly love this girl, Sonic." he says, standing a bit away. "You sick bastard...GAH!" Sonic yells as Metal grabs his throat. "Ahh, just like old times, right Sonic?" Metal says, clutching Sonic by his throat. "Maybe...so...damn it..." Sonic says, hoarse a bit. "Sonic...No, let him go!" I yell, pulling out my hammer. "Make a move and he's dead, get me?" Metal says, a vile look on his face at that comment. A pain comes in my heart as I watch Sonic suffer so horribly.

"Why are you doing this to him...?!" I ask. Metal simply walks past me, over to the side of the deck and holds Sonic over the edge. "In order for a new world...sacrifices must be made. There's been a long rivalry between Sonic and I...and now...I shall walk away the victor." Metal says, sadistically looking at Sonic. "Heh, you won't...win...that...easily...Metal..." Sonic says. "Oh? Still some breath left? Well, I suppose I can give you the time to say some last words..." Metal says, still holding Sonic. "Grr...Amy...Tails...Shadow...it's not over...not by a longshot..." he says, barely able to speak loudly. Suddenly, Metal throws him over the edge quickly, laughing madly as he did so. "OH MY GOD!!!" I yell out, running at Metal with my hammer drawn. I hit him right in the head, sending him into the cabin again, yet he comes out slowly. "I'll kill you next, you little bitch...or better yet..." he says, boosting straight at me. I ready myself as he gets closer, ready to smack him away again.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yells, launching a yellow lightning attack at Metal, knocking him away as Shadow moved at him, swinging fists and feet at him. They were at each other like lions, dealing successive blows until Metal's chest started glowing. "Face the power of the OVERLORD CORES!!!" he yells, unleashing a powerful blast of energy that pushes Shadow back. He's holding on as best as he can, pushing against the current until Metal shows up within the current and slams Shadow down, dragging him through the deck and jetting back up, throwing him back down. I rush over to see if he's okay, but he's getting up slowly. "Shadow, hang in there! Are you...?!" I ask him, but he's already up. "He's going to pay for that..." he says. Neither of us see Metal until a grip around my body causes a surprise for me, making me turn to see red eyes. "How I love to play dirty! Indeed, I do!" he says, his claw at my throat.

"Let her go, Metal. It's you and me..." Shadow says. "Maybe so, but I owe her for the blow to my head..." he says, his claw at my neck. The cold steel makes me shiver as the metal somewhat pierces my skin. "Damn it...huh?" Shadow says, looking over to the side where a golden light is rising. "Hmm?...No...it's not possible..." Metal says, dropping his claw and jetting back to the side where the light originates, getting shot back up almost immediately. Tears come to my eyes when I see Super Sonic rising from the edge. "Like I said...It's far from over..." he says, getting down and granting the light to Shadow, who gets up much easier now. "You...you had no emeralds...!! How did you...!?" Metal yells out. "The power doesn't just come from the Emeralds, Metal...The hearts of people also make the power come to me." Sonic says, pointing at him. "Grr...YOU!" Metal yells, looking dead at me. "I'll kill you!" he yells, jetting forward, but getting choke-slammed by Sonic.

He repeatedly slams Metal into the deck, dragging him along and kicking him repeatedly. Metal's not looking too good as Sonic continues to punish him, throwing him into a wall while charging energy. Metal slowly gets up, but Sonic already has his hand at his throat, with the other charged with energy. "You...you can't...you haven't the heart to finish me...do you, Sonic...?" Metal says, Sonic shaking violently. "Metal...you're a goddamn bastard...but to kill you...well, I'd be stooping to your level, wouldn't I?" Sonic says, still holding his throat. "I knew it...you can't do it...why not...I've already tried to kill your lover...I've killed the Eggman...why not kill me!?" he yells. "Sounds to me like you wanna die. But, since you wanna, I ain't gonna." Sonic says. "What!? If you have any backbone, you will kill me! Now, or I'll kill you all!" "Y'know, Metal...It's that attitude that causes your plans to fail...You think so highly of any situation, that you try so hard to leave a mark before you die...yet, you can't now." Sonic says, pointing to Tails, who destroyed Metal's machine during the chaos. "My...my masterwork...it's gone...NOOO!!!" Metal yells. "Now, I can kill you. You aren't worth lending mercy to." Sonic says, effectively crushing his neck.

Afterwards, he threw it all overboard, to scatter to places unknown. The ship began shaking violently as he grabbed me and hopped back on the Tornado, getting off before the ship went down. We landed in the Mystic Ruins as we watched the ship land into the ocean. "Do you think...he really killed Eggman?" I ask Sonic, who simply looks over the sea. "One can only assume...that he didn't...or rather...one can only hope. I'm sure...that he's out there..." Sonic says, looking for a while before turning to me. "Well, guys...Metal's been defeated. So, let's get going already. No reason to hang around here." Sonic says, carrying me back to Station Square. When we get inside, we sit for a second and talk about what has happened until the phone rings. "Hmm? I'll get it." Sonic says, getting up and picking it up. "Hello...? Oh...I see...Amy...it's the doctor..."

-Ohh, wonder what's going on here? You can guess or wait until the next chapter, okay?


	13. Never Will A Change Occur

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**13: Never Will A Change Occur**

**Amy's POV**

The doctor...Sonic passes me the phone and sits by me, waiting as I speak. "Hello?...Yes, this is she...I understand...I'll be there right away. Sonic, will you take me to...?" I don't need to finish, since he already lifts me and dashes out the door. Once we reach the hospital, he dashes in and stands at the front desk, a little impatient. "Hey, we were called here! Can't we just see Amy's doctor!?" he yells out. "Oh, we apologize. Ms. Rose, your doctor will be out shortly...or right now." the receptionist says, my doctor coming out shortly. She is a light-green hedgehog with my similar looks, aside from a long white coat and a bun on the back of her head, as well as small glasses. "Ahh, you've made it faster than usual, Amy!" she says, smiling. "I had a ride." I say, smiling to Sonic. "Oh, all right. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hedgehog. I am Dr. Sheshia, Amy's official doctor." she says, shaking Sonic's hand.

"Pleasure is mine. I'm really concerned, so can we get right to this?" he says. "No problem at all, let's head over to my office." my doctor responds, taking us to her main office, which is very well designed to suit her personality, one who loves to travel. Anyway, we enter and sit down, waiting for her to get started. "So, according to this sheet, you were sexually assaulted and want to make sure whether or not you're pregnant and if so, if Mr. Hedgehog would be the rightful father?" she asks, getting straight to the point. "Well, in regards to that, the other is not...well, alive." Sonic says, looking down after stating that. "Died of a disease or old-age...?" "No, by my own hands..." There is an awkward silence before she starts again. "All right then, shall we? Come with me, Amy." she says, helping me up. I wave to Sonic, who does the same before sitting as he was before.

A few minutes later, we come back to see that Sonic is looking out the window. He turns and sits back down, next to me, as we await the results. "Based on what we've looked into, I'm afraid that we cannot determine either scenario." she says. "Cannot..determine?" Sonic asks, confused just as I am. "Yes, she's saying that they can't tell right away, Sonic." I explain to him. "The problem is that based on what she told me, you two had sex a few times, the first with protection and the second and third without it. Therefore, we cannot easily determine whether anything might've happened when she was assaulted or when you had sex recently." she explains further. "That makes no sense to me...at least, only because I don't understand completely what's going on, but I'm guessing that you just can't tell whether anything happened with Amy at all?" Sonic asks, hopefully to clarify. "In a way, that is what I'm saying. We do not have enough information in order to confirm either scenario...I apologize." she says. "There's no need to. At least you tried, unlike some big bastard...oops, sorry." Sonic says, getting up and opening the door.

"Thank you, Dr. Sheshia." I tell her after putting on my coat. "My pleasure. If you notice any changes within you, feel free to drop by. In the meantime, we will look over what we have in order to get a conclusive result." she says. "Thank you, doctor." Sonic says, giving a friendly handshake before returning to me. We walked back to my apartment, admiring the sunset as we did so. We even dropped by my favorite ice cream parlor to get a little something before we got in. Sonic sat down and fiddled with his fingers, an act that I noticed signified a presence of nervousness. "Sonic, what's the matter?" I ask him. "I guess I'm thinking about what had happened...taking another's life isn't me...yet I did it." he says, clenching his fists. "Oh, Sonic...you shouldn't be concerned..." "You know the other night...? I had...I had a dream..." "What was it about...?" "It was awful...his ghost...Sprynt's spirit had risen from his grave...laughing his ass off as he flew straight as me...I couldn't do anything after he flew through me...I was paralyzed...then..." "Please continue..." "..And then...he flew at you...and...it was so horrible..." "Tell me what happened, Sonic..." "He killed you."

Another silence before Sonic did something I rarely see from him...he burst into tears in my arms. I've known Sonic to shed very few tears, preferring to go somewhere else to let it out than to let others see it. When he did cry, it was short and without much emotion. Now, this was a different story, simply feeling his body vibrating on my own as he gasps in between cries makes me feel sad. A feeling that I am unable to describe in level of sadness, simply sitting her and doing my best to comfort Sonic by letting him get it out of his system. "I just couldn't believe that I would see such a thing...in my own dreams...to see the one person I could ever love...murdered before my eyes...it was...it was..." he said, trying to calm himself down. "Shh..don't try to fight it..let it out, Sonic...you have to let it out..." I tell him, feeling tears coming from my own eyes. "I'll never...ever let it happen...so long as I stand...I'll never anyone else hurt you..." he says, finally calm as he wiped his face.

"Are you all right now?" I ask him. He looks at me, then brings up his trademark smile. "I'm feeling better now. I guess I needed to get it all out of me. Thank you, Amy." he says. "For...for what?" I ask him. He holds me tightly and says, "For being here, for being with me, for forgiving my mistakes...for everything." I return his embrace, whispering in his ears, "You're welcome, Sonic...Always in my heart..." The next day, Sonic had decided to go over to Tails, since I would be at the mall. Once I had my clothes on, we both walked out the door, kissed each other and were off in separate directions.

**Sonic's POV**

I arrived at Tails' place very quickly and since the door was open, I walk in and see Tails laying on the couch, looking over something. "Hey, Sonic. Look at this." he says, passing me a paper. On the paper is a picture of the original president shaking hands with some other suited guys, apparently taking up the job again. "Hmm, they sure work fast...makes me wonder..." I say, sitting down. "Also, you'll never believe what I found, down at the water dock below the station." he says. "Down there? What was it?" I ask, following him outside and down the ladder, leading to the dock. In the water is a circular pod with the door open, half of it already flooded with water. "This...this looks like a..." I say. "Yup, an escape pod. Someone escaped from that ship before it went down that day. The question is who?" he says. "You don't think it was...?" "I don't wanna count my chickens before they hatch, but...you never know. Then again, considering that I scanned the area and got no signs of life aside from the usual, I'm not too confident."

"It's worth a shot...huh?" I exclaim, looking over the jungle to see two spotlights shining from the treetops. "Hmm...let's go." I tell Tails as we dash out and into said jungle. After a while, we reach our destination, the site were the Final Egg base stands. For whatever reason, the facility is completely operational. "But...this makes no sense...the only one who knows how to work anything here is..." Tails says. "So there's a possibility that he survived?..." I ask Tails. "Not too sure. We gotta get further in and find out for ourselves." he says, walking further in. We soon come across some familiar E-series robots with guns mounted and stand before them, but they don't point their weapons at us. "State your identities and meaning for being here." the robots demand, now pointing their guns at us. "Sonic the Hedgehog." I say proudly and Tails says, "Miles Tails Prower, we're here to see if Dr. Eggman is here or not? Better yet, is he alive?"

"The doctor is alive, however, he is in a very frail state of being. Please no loud or completely out-of-control behavior before him." they say, walking us in. Once in the main chamber, the one with the giant steel Eggman head at the top, we see him sitting in a chair. "Eggman...you're still alive?" I ask, to which he rises his head up to us. "Ahh, you two have survived as well...?" Eggman says, showing a little weakness in his voice. "You sound weak as hell, Eggman. Have you even taken your medication?" Tails asks. "Not yet. It doesn't matter anyway. My time has become non-existant." "What do you mean by that?" I ask him. "If you've seen the paper, you know that I've been, technically, impeached. Meaning, my dreams of leading my people to Utopia...have essentially gone with the wind. There is nothing left for me..." Eggman says, looking over some papers. "You can't quit yet, Eggman. You can always run against him." I say to him. "After the mistakes I've made and my inability to protect my people, who would approve of me?" "There's always someone who can support you..." Tails says.

There is a little silence before Eggman begins to cough. His coughing is very violent, which begins to upset and frighten me a bit. The robots walk over and help him up after he collapses on the floor for a bit. "Boys...my medication...it's in the other room." he says lowly, pointing to a door behind us. We rush over and open the door, reappearing in the hall before the main room. "Sonic...he gave us the wrong room." Tails says to me, which immediately startles me. "Are you kidding me? Come on...Eggman, you gave us the wrong room...Eggman?" I yell out, hearing nothing in response. We walk over to the door, finding out that it's locked from the inside. "Shit, hey! The door is locked!" I yell out. "The doctor has requested that you are not here to see this." a robotic voice says. "Hell no! What's happening!? Hey, tell me what's wrong!" I yell out, listening to violent coughing and splattering of some kind.

Then there is silence. Long silence that goes on for, at least, ten minutes. At this point, the door is open and we rush in to find that Eggman isn't there. A puddle of blood in the chair and on the desk where he sat give us a quick idea as to what happened. "Oh my god..." I say while holding my mouth. "Hey, you robots! What the fuck happened!? Why did he want us out!?" Tails asks loudly to the robots. "The doctor said it would be easier that you two not see this...that he would prefer that his end was only known, not personally seen." says the robot, bringing shock to my heart. "Wait...you're kidding, right? He's kidding too...please tell me you aren't serious..." I plead, dropping to my knees when I recieved no response. "He left this note here for you two." the robots say, dropping said note before leaving. "A...a note...?" I ask, picking it up and reading it...

_"My dear enemies...yet also, my dear friends...my time has come...how I would've wanted to continue as I was...to give what I wanted to give to my people and to feel the genuine trust that I had finally gain...however, there are some forces that not even science can withstand...life and death are some...as I pass, I want you to remember that I never gave up...I never stopped thinking that I could go on until my last breath, until I could move not a single muscle...it is painful for me to keep going like this, unable to have a peaceful sleep without feeling pain in my body...it's time for me to move on, to watch over what I have sewn...now is your time to find yourselves, Sonic and Tails. You're both in love, have new challenges to face and new things to discover...always keep your heads up and remember that the Eggman has yet to give up on his dreams...so long as you remain true to your own..."_

To say I am sad would be a lie...to say I am devastated would be pretty accurate. My arch-nemesis has died, practically before my eyes, and I could do nothing about it. All we have left of him are the robots and this final note, signed in his own blood. I clutch the note and stand before the robots, my tears finally stop falling as I stand before both robot and best friend. "It's sad...very sad...but...but he has a point...Even if he did keep going, his pain would've stopped him where he sat...we can grieve and cry...but we cannot wish for what we couldn't stop...Immortality is something that shouldn't be brought upon...to anyone, no matter what the pain that comes from losing them...Eggman is gone...maybe in this world, but no t from the world of our memories...let's continue to live this world and accomplish our dreams...so that we may keep his alive as well." I finish, hopping off his table and listening to light, then loud and strong claps, both metal and otherwise. "That was beautiful, Sonic." Tails tells me. "Thanks, good buddy...come on, let's get out of here...we've no reason to be here right now..."

By the time we walk out, the sun had already set and darkness was in the jungle. Starry skies were above us as we climbed the ladder, remembering many good and bad memories of the evil genius. "Will we...will we make a memorial, Sonic?" Tails asks me as we reach his workshop. "He's already got one, Tails. The Final Egg is Eggman's memorial, along with the sea-floating Egg Carrier. He's left enough in this world to remember him for." I tell him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Try to look ahead of this, Sonic..." he says before walking in. "Look ahead...yeah, he's right...I gotta look beyond this, anyway..." I say before walking over to the Train Station. Once there, I see the train and get on, not even noticing the random banter about the new president. Back at Station Square, I arrive at Amy's house, dropping my shoes carefully since it seems as though she got a new carpet.

"Sonic? Is that you?" she calls out, walking out from the kitchen. "Yes, I'm back..." I respond, trying to sound normal, but it's too hard. "I see you noticed the new furniture. I decided to get bring in some new things. Do you like it?" "Yeah, it's looks excellent, Amy. You did very well in picking these out." "It's been a day, dealing with nutcases at the mall. How about with you? Where did you go today?" she asks me. Should I tell her what happened to Eggman? Would she believe me? In my mind, it's hard enough believing that he's gone, but to have someone else deal with it...then again, she accepted that I killed Sprynt, based on her own hatred for the man or simply the fact that it was done by me. "Amy...you might want to sit down..." I tell her, sitting down myself as she sits next to me. "Amy...Eggman...has passed away...this afternoon." I tell her. An obvious shocked expression follows before she says something. "Oh my goodness...how did it...?" "I'm guessing the illness he spoke of. He didn't die in front of us, though...he didn't want to do that..." "Oh my god...are you okay?" she asks me.

That's something I haven't even figured out. I basically heard my famous enemy die from behind a locked door, read his farewell note and left his robots in charge of the place. I hadn't a clue how I was feeling. Not in the least bit, yet at the moment, I could care less. It's not always about how I feel, it needs to be about how others feel. "I'm...it's hard to say, really...I don't know how I feel on the subject...I'm just glad...that he doesn't have to suffer anymore...things will never be the same without him, though..." I tell her. "Oh...Sonic, there is something I wanted to discuss with you..." she says. "Sure thing, Amy, what is it?" A short silence follows before we look into each other's eyes. "Sonic...it's just this whole possible pregnancy thing...Like you said with Eggman's loss, if it turns out that I could end up pregnant...things will never be the same for us..." "Amy...what do you...?" "I just want to know...if I ever decide...that I'm not ready for a child...would you support my decision?"

It's a pretty heavy topic, considering I know only the basics of pregnancy. Not even that much, since I've only recently read into the whole ordeal. I'm unsure how to answer that question, since on the one hand, she's right. If she did have a baby, things would change between us, between our friends, for a lot of things...yet at the same time, I wasn't too sure about telling her anything in regards to getting an abortion...loss of life is loss of life, whether it's a full born being or not. It's a heavy decision, but I know what the best thing is. I hold both her hands, lightly kiss them and look back at her. "Amy, whatever you decide to do...I'm with you 100 percent. Things may change a little no matter what your decision, but our love...what we have...that will never change." I tell her. "Okay...thank you, Sonic. It's just been a day..." she says, pulling me into an embrace. "Yes...it's been a day..." I tell her, returning the embrace.

-Our next chapter will begin to bring some government conspiracy into the mix when some strange events and creatures turn their lives upside down.


	14. Her Grace Within GUN

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**14: Her Grace Within GUN- (Warning, to my fans, I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing my story so far, so to start off things, I wanted to say that. Back to the warning, this chap will be long and will have more sexual content than the previous ones, some of which will seem very graphic and disturbing. I implore you to think carefully before continuing on. Feel free to express any concerns in reviews. Thank you, so now let's go on.)**

**Author's POV**

Okay, I'll set the stage here, as opposed to my normal style with either Sonic, Amy or another starting. We begin in the Presidential Estate, with the new, yet old, president fiddling with things on his desk. Suddenly, his office doors swing with GUN soldiers parading inside, armed to the false teeth. With them, a peculiar woman floats in, without wings. Around her is a strange, but alluring aura that glimmers brightly. She is a glowing white hedgehog with Shadow's quill design, with two extra quills pointing upwards and a white bang over her left eye. Her eyes are dark blue, with light-green lipstick on her lips. A small sun design is on her right cheek and she shows an sinister smile. A small black, tight top covers her breasts, with her belly exposed, showing small designs. A long white cloth goes from the bottom of her belly to her feet, covering her front and backside. From behind is a small, pointed tail and on her arms are short, glowing sleeves. She also wears red high-heeled shoes with spikes at the tip.

"What...what is the meaning of this, soldiers!? Who are you!?" the president asks loudly, obviously disturbed by the entrance. "Oh, you needn't worry about that. You don't need to know who I am..." the woman says, sitting on his desk. "You should be more concerned about this..." she says, placing a file entitled "Lifeshotz" on his desk. "What...what the hell is this...?" he asks. "A secret project kept from the general public and kept from you, it seems. Several soldiers who have been gravely injured in combat, especially after the Black Arms incident a few years back, disappeared. What happened to them, however, was never known until today. I am the one responsible." she says. "R...responsible?" "I ordered the retrieval of those bodies and converted them into weapons of great power, accuracy and skill. Only I can control them, using this gem." she says, showing him a long crystal in between her breasts.

"Regardless, who are you and how do you know about this?" the president asks. "Be not concerned about my name, but I will say this..." she says, grabbing his chin while looking dead at him. "Are you familiar with the commander of GUN?" she asks. "Of course I am...why?" "Well, due to his constant ramblings about the past, still unable to realize the truth about what happened with Maria, he went over the edge and took his frustration out on his men. Something needed to be done, so he was denounced from his commander title and taken away...do you know what happened to him afterwards...?" she asks. "Umm...I am unaware..." "He became the first...the first bio-GUN weapon...the first Lifeshotz." she says, showing possibly the most disturbing creature he'd ever seen.

On the picture is a man with a horned, glass helm and giant thrusters coming from his back. His left arm is a large machine gun and his right arm is a long, glowing, fiery blade. His legs are completely covered with blood, showing that the picture was taken as his legs were being replaced. His chest is covered with a mech-like suit, long cables connecting from his back. "Oh...oh my god...this is wrong!" he says, outraged by the pics. "Why say that? You understand nothing at all, really...Anyway, I came here for a single reason..." she says. "What is that?" "Simple...you, Mr. President, are not fit to run things here. GUN is taking over." she says. If not for the desk, the president would've stumbled over. "Wha...what?! I won the race, fair and..." "You were the only one to participate. To equal the late Eggman's success would be unthinkable for you, therefore, I'm stepping up. You're out of office." she says.

In desperation, he pulls out an STI Tactical 1911 handgun with a streamlight M-6 tactical light attached to it. She only blinks before the gun fires, missing her completely as she appears behind him, taking the weapon. "Like I said...you're done. Don't worry, you have a purpose." she says, pointing the gun to the president, who already has his hands up. "Wha...what is my purpose...?" "To be the next Lifeshotz. Take him away..." she says, sitting down and propping her legs on the desk. Cries of assistance from the president echo within the halls until all is silent, the mysterious woman sitting with a victorious smile. "Well done, ma'am. What do we do now?" a soldier asks. "You all relax...the next part comes soon enough, I'm sure. One last project to unlock within the depths of the Space Colony ARK...but first, we need to permission of its guardian." she says, looking at another file labeled "Project: Shadow"...

**Amy's POV**

Today turns out to be an excellent day to go to the beach. With all that's happened over the last few days, a day out in the sand would be wonderful. Took me a bit to get Sonic to come with me, on the grounds that he not enter the water, since you know how Sonic is. Beforehand, I went shopping for a swimsuit with Rouge, who told me something interesting. The other day, she and Knuckles broke up, after a disagreement and realization that neither of them were fully committed to each other. He met someone at the local ice cream parlor I love and she managed to find Shadow and get with him. Anyway, going shopping for something like a swimsuit with Rouge turned out to be really funny. She was determined to get me to buy something that would make Sonic's nose bleed on sight when we got there. I gave up after a while, finally allowing her to choose something for me, since she continued to tell me, "you should tease your blue hedgehog, Amy!"

The result is something that I could definitely see Rouge wearing out on the beach. Somewhat exposing but also very cute, I think it's just fine. Regardless, the day comes for the trip and we head to Tails' place to get a ride. We fly to Emerald Coast and land in an area specified by Sonic, who said it was a beautiful sight. He is very right, since the spot is very beautiful. Crystal clear water with coral reefs at the bottom, colorful fish and white sands make this an excellent area. While Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Cheese, Knuckles and Shadow wait on the beach, relatively unchanged except for sunglasses, Rouge, Cream, Cosmo, Knuckles' new girlfriend and I entered a changing tent together. A few minutes later, we walked out in a fashion show-like fashion. Cosmo wore a light-green two-piece with flowers at her hips and on the front of the top piece. Cream wore a nice one-piece with sun designs on it, since I talked her out of one of Rouge's suggestions.

Knuckles' new girlfriend, Liana, is an orange echidna with a purple short-sleeved top and long blue dress. Her eyes are purple and around her neck is a pretty necklace. The swimsuit she chose is a simple red two-piece, small blue designs on both pieces. Then came Rouge and myself, since our outfits were somewhat similar. Her outfit is a thin black two-piece with red stars designs and mine is more white, with small flowers at my hips. When Shadow sees Rouge, he just makes a smirk, which is enough for Rouge. When Sonic sees me, I swear, he looks like he just got out of a pot of hot water. His face is so red and his mouth has dropped down so much, that I need to bring it up while smiling at his reaction. "Ro...Rouge had something to do with this, didn't she...?" Sonic asks me. "Yeah, she did. Does it suit me?" I ask him. "Hell yeah. I just know she was involved..." he says before putting on his sunglasses. I head out into the ocean with the others, looking back at Sonic, who lays back and lets the sun cook him.

A half hour later, I head back to Sonic, who is asleep in a lounge chair. On a table next to him are Italian Water Ice for us all, cherry-flavored. I move up to him, laying on top of his body as my face reaches his own. His eyes slowly open and look to me, kissing me before smiling. "Enjoy the water?" he asks me. "Yes, but you should come out there. It's fine." I tell him. "Nah...I'm cool here." "Come on, Sonic. I promise nothing will happen to you." "..." I manage to drag him out there, but when the water reaches his leg a bit, the panic starts. "Almost there, Sonic..." I tell him, having a hard time getting him past the point where it touches his knee. "I'm good right here." he says, standing firmly. "Okay then..." I say, walking slowly away from him, but also suggestively. I turn slightly, noticing that he hasn't moved an inch from the spot I left him at.

As the sun begins to set, he heads back to the Tornado and sleeps in the seat he sat at. We all head there and Tails starts the plane, ready to drop us all off at our designated areas. Knuckles and Liana to the Floating Island, Rouge and Shadow would be dropped off with us at Station Square with Cream and Cheese and Tails would stop at the Mystic Ruins with Cosmo. Once we got to my apartment, Sonic and I sat, watching something on the news until the phone rings, Station Square Hospital on the caller ID. "Hello?" I ask, knowing well enough who it was. "Hello, Amy. It's your doctor, Sheshia. I just wanted to let you know that you can put your fears to rest. After extensive testing, we've concluded that you aren't about to be pregnant yet. We would like you two to practice safe sex, however, just to be safe. Also, at your earliest convenience, come to my office." "Oh...okay, thank you, doctor!" I say before hanging up. "Your doctor? What did she say?" he asks me, sounding unexcited.

"I'm not pregnant, Sonic! Not even close yet!" I tell him, embracing him slightly. "So you're all right? Thank the gods..." he says, holding me. Then his cell phone rings, breaking the moment up for us. "Hmm...it's a text message. From...GUN?" he says, closing the phone. "What does it say?" "Says I need to go to their office tomorrow." "I wonder why?" "Who knows? Guess I will when I get there." he says, walking with me upstairs. After a quick shower, so we could get the sand off of our bodies, we drift off to sleep. The morning after, Sonic gets up and puts on his shoes. "Sonic, if anything happens, call me, okay?" I ask him. "Of course, Amy. I'll be fine, I'm sure." he says, kissing me and walking out of the door. That doesn't seem to shake the feeling of distress from me, though.

A few minutes later, a knocking on the door surprises me while I'm looking over some things. When I open it, I see two soldiers carrying a glass ball with smoke circling within. "Umm...yes?" I ask them. "Ms. Rose, do you know one by the name of Sprynt?" they ask me. That name is enough to make me sick to my stomach. "What if I do know him...?" "We have his spirit here and he seeks to apologize to you. Go on, say it." they say, displaying the sphere. "Yes...Ms. Rose, I truly apologize. I could not think my actions through thoroughly at the time. I was just completely in love with you, no lie...and...I know that I cannot be forgiven and that I couldn't atone enough for my crimes in these hellish flames...but I just wanted you to know that." he says. "...I do accept your apology, but I cannot forgive you. Your actions could've endangered what Sonic and I had..." "Ms. Rose, I must ask...do the good times you have with him out-weigh the bad?"

That's an easy question, since Sonic and I love each other that much. We've had a lot of good times and the bad times only served to help me fall in love with him further. "Sprynt, a couple is all about good and bad times. The good out-weigh the bad, no matter what." I tell him. "Very well...my time is up, but I wish you both well...please tell Mr. Hedgehog that I apologize..." he says before the ball stops glowing. "Ma'am." the soldiers say before walking away. I felt very strange, since it's the first time a ghost has talked to me in that matter. Regardless, my thought shift over to Sonic again, going to GUN's area. It makes me frighten to think that something could happen to him there. I decide to think positive and await his return.

**Sonic's POV**

I've already decided that I wasn't going to GUN's fortress. They have long since been a pain in the ass for me, so it's no big deal for me. As I reach the parking lot of the Shopping Mall that Amy frequently visited, I wouldn't get too far. As soon as I get at the door, a loud alarm goes off from the distance. Turns out to be a break-in at the Station Square Museum, so I gotta check it out. My first impression is that Rouge is stealing something, then I remember that she doesn't do that very often. It's nightfall by the time I reach the building and above the place, I see the culprit floating inside. I jump up and descend into the Museum, somehow missing the target completely. I looked up and saw it again, its hand extended over a large jewel in the glass. Light eminates from the jewel as it ceases its activity. "What the hell...?" I ask, watching it fly out quickly and rather confused. At this point, I go super and fly after the culprit, confused as to why they left.

As I fly along the side, I see that it's a girl. She is a light-purple hedgehog, whose quill design matches my own, and blue highlights are on her quills. Her eyes are dark-green, showing nothing but determination. Her outfit is probably tighter on her body than Rouge's, a totally black outfit with red streaks along the arms, a short-sleeved top without any chest exposure, black belt with a red star for the buckle and the tight black bottom of it. On her ears are small red star earrings and how she's flying, I don't know, since she has no wings. When she turns to look at me, I begin. "Hey, what were you doing at the...?" I ask, but she zooms ahead, leaving a sonic boom in her wake. "Shit..." I think as I jet after her. I catch up and she turns to see me again, a look of hesitation in her eyes. "Hey, please wait! Were you trying to steal...?" I ask again, but she gets ahead. "Damn it." I say, chasing after her again. I catch up once more, looking at her desperation expression.

"Jeez, why are you running? I just wanna ask you something..." I say, but she didn't dash ahead of me this time. She stopped as I dashed in front of her, making me suspect that she would be going in the opposite direction. Instead, she simply floated before me, looking in no direction but my own. "Okay, now then...what were you doing in that museum?" I ask her. I get no answer, just the same expression. "Umm...madam? Were you trying to steal something? Hello?" I ask her, still recieveing no response at all from her. "Man, this isn't working...I guess she was just sightseeing or something..." I think as I try to uncover the reason behind her being at the Museum. She suddenly jets at me, grabs my shoulders and pushes me right downward, toward a cliffside. It's not too long before we collide with said cliffside, with my head barely hitting a large boulder at the top. This place is near the Mystic Ruins, I am able to recognize the scenary enough to know that.

"Damn...that hurt...what the...?" I think to myself, noticing that I cannot move my arms at all. I look up and see the girl looking at me intently, a look that I know far too well not to recognize the intent behind it. "Shit...not good..." I think to myself, doing my best to stay calm in this situation. Since I had no solid proof that what I believe will happen is happening, I relax myself. That changes when she grabs my head and forces a passionate kiss with me, an act that shocks me and sets off my nerves. "Okay...now I'm in a panic...a real panic..." I think to myself, trying to move but finding myself unable to. She pulls her tongue out of me, licking across my lips and looking at me with her mouth still open, her lips wet from the kiss. Many things go through my head at the moment, betrayel of Amy's trust, a significant experience I would never forget, things of that sort. Then again, considering that Amy had been raped already, it'd be pretty easy for her to understand.

Also, this girl has only kissed me in that manner, so I don't think I can call it rape based solely on that and that alone. That theory goes away as she still holds me down, somehow making her clothing slip off like nothing. Her bare body was all I could see, my fears now rising as she releases my arms, yet still I could not move. I tried my best to get up, but something was wrong, making it impossible for me to move. She lightly rubbed my lower region enough to bring out my member, which she lightly licks it before totally engulfing it. I can't describe my feeling, but I know that it is wrong that I feel like this. She takes it out and gets over me, positioning herself right above me before coming down very hard, causing me to pierce her sacred area. "Ahhh...!!" she cries out as she pulls my head to her breasts, pushing into me at a painfully high speed.

Although it is muffled, I am screaming against her flesh. She's going at me like she knows me, yet I've never seen her before. "Ahh...!! So hard...!!" she says, pushing at me at a speed that not even I can muster. My flesh feels like it's on fire, my screaming unheared by the girl. She pulls my head out of her breasts, slightly hearing my scream before pushing her left breast to my mouth. Once more, I cannot scream as she muffles my mouth, moving around so much that her nipple dances against my tongue. Her movements increase in speed as she switches me over to her other breast. I wish I could just scream loud enough to register to her, showing her that this is killing me. After a while, she loses grip on my head, making me fall back a bit before she gets up. I figure that she's done, but I'd be wrong...very, painfully wrong... She pushes me to my back and stands above me.

"No...please, don't do it...!!" I quietly say, unintentionally quiet due to some feeling in my throat softening my voice. She doesn't even hear me before she pushes me into her anus. "GRRAAHHH!! AHHH!!!" I yell out, finally yelling something, but she's unaffected by my screams. She goes at me with the same super-high speed as before, her tightness bringing absolute pain to me. I'm screaming, yet it sounds like I only have my mouth open, no sound escaping me. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD! AHH!!!" she screams before she finishes, without separating herself from me. What really scares me is when she gets up from me and stands over my face, letting the remaining fluid drip to my mouth. She sits on my chest, breathing heavily until she lowers her head to me, giving me one last kiss before disappearing. I blanked out right there...

What seems like an hour passes before I wake up, sick to my stomach. "Damn it...jeez, now Amy's behavior after that asshole got her makes all the sense in the world..." I think to myself as I dash back to the train station and get on. A few minutes later, I show up at Station Square and walk into the streets, stopping when I see two figures before me. The first is the same girl who just raped me a few minutes ago; what creeps me out is her angelic smile when looking at me; and the second is unfamiliar. He's a very creepy, gray hedgehog with a pair of quills going up, to the sides and downward. He wears giant shoulder pads with a black vest on, large spiked boots and his hands are humongous. The giant gloves he wears have mechanical holes on the palms and fingertips, coursing with energy. "Who are you two!?" I ask them. "You won't need to know that...Come, you've kept our boss waiting long enough." the male hedgehog says almost insanely.

"Your boss?...wait, are you two from GUN?!" I ask them. "Yes, you recieved the message to arrive, but you didn't. We were sent to find you, which is why we are here. I suspect that you won't come quietly?" he asks me back. "No way, you want me to go, make me!" I yell. "That's fine, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way!" he yells, launching a giant ball of electricity from his gloves. I barely dodge it by leaping, but it takes careful aerial movement to avoid his second. I stand with my fist clenched, looking at my enemies. Suddenly, a black-cloaked figure approaches me, with a long blade in hand. "Who...who are you?" I ask, recieving only a nod as he dashes forward and engages in combat with the foes. All I here him say is "Anth..." before charging at them. He's fighting the girl, who is attacking using her legs for the most part. The clashing between them is weird, since his sword is hitting her legs, as in flesh against steel.

I'm up against the one with the gloves, who has been trying to punch me for the longest time. I dodged until I could land a hit myself, which was a big mistake. He grabs my foot and twist me in the air, disappearing afterwards. I thought he'd be coming again, but the girl shows up behind me and places her hands to my chest. The guy launches at Anth, grabbing his sword and disabling his movement while the girl does her job. I feel her nails piercing my chest as a powerful current of electricity goes into me. "GGRRRAAAHHHHH!!!!..." I scream before I blank out. Anth keeps fighting until they team up and unleash a hailstorm of energy that blows the mysterious warrior away. In the smoke, he looks to see them carting me off to meet their boss...

By now, I'm sick of blanking out and I wake up in a completely white room. I look to see bandages around my arms and chest, as well as the two that brought me here. They're both leaning against a wall to the side of me as the chair in front of me turns around. I see a glowing female hedgehog sitting at the chair as she gets up and sits at the edge of the desk. "Ahh, excellent job, you two. You've brought him here in one piece." she says. "As you desired, boss." they both respond at the same time. "What the hell is going on? Why am I here?" I ask her. "You'll find out now. I am fully aware as to who you are, Sonic the Hedgehog." she says, shocking me. "You...you know who I am?" "Of course. I also know about your lover, Amy Rose, the fact that she was raped by Sprynt Gravehand and about your other friends. Sprynt..." she says with a melancholy voice. "You hate Sprynt too? Well, he's dead now..." "I am aware of that as well. His spirit sought to apologize to all his victims, yet he refused to see me. Regardless, I am the new leader of GUN. Pleasure to meet you." she says, extending her arm for a handshake.

"Okay then, who are you?" "You don't need to know that. Anyway, I thought he would show up with you, but I guess not..." "He? Who else was supposed to be here?" "I seek the Guardian of the ARK, Shadow the Hedgehog." "Shadow...what business do you have with him?" "I need to get on the ARK, but until he grants permission, it is nigh impossible." Suddenly, the doors open and Shadow walks in, with two guards knocked out. "You wanted to see...Sonic?" he says, looking at me. "Hey, Shadow. She wants to see you." I tell him. "Perfect. Shadow, I would like your permission to enter the Space Colony ARK, in order to seek out one last experiment of Gerald Robotnik." she tells him. After some silence, Shadow finally makes his decision. "Very well, but on one condition. I'd like an overseer with you, of my choice, to make sure you don't go over the line." he says. "Who would you send with us?" she says, in agreement. "Rouge the Bat." "Very well, you have a deal. Let her know of the job at hand and that we set off in the morning." she says, cracking a smirk. "Fine then. Later, Sonic." Shadow says, waving to me as I did the same.

"So...I'm here why, again?" I ask her. "Oh yes, my apologies. I want you to know something..." she says, now standing in front of me. "Uh-huh?" "The seed of Sprynt is in her, so you must keep that in mind when she has the baby..." she tells me in my ear, stopping me dead in the chair. "Okay, you can go now." she says, sitting on the desk again. "Wa...wait...you mean...you mean the child won't be anywhere near close to resembling me...?" I ask, now scared. "I only said to be careful of your judgment, and if it is the seed of that bastard...do what needs to be done..." she says. "..." I say nothing as I dash out. The female assistant walks over to her boss and whispers something in her ear. "Yes, I know how you feel..."

I get back to Amy's apartment as she walks out. "Amy? Where are you going?" I ask her. "To the hospital, my doctor wanted to see me." she tells me. I pick her up and dash to the place, kicking open the doors and dashing up to her doctor's office.

**Amy's POV**

We enter and sit, waiting for her to come in. "Ahh, Amy. Just in time again. Must be good to have such a fast guy." she says, welcoming us. "Yes, he is a good man. What did you want to see me about?" I ask her. She pulls a chair in front of us and sits, looking very serious. "Amy...we looked over the analysis data from your last appointment, when you wanted to see whether you were pregnant or not. We discovered something else, however." she starts. "Something else?" I ask her, now concerned. "Yes...a certain disease. This disease, however, didn't come from Sonic..." she says. "Grr...even after death, Sprynt still torments us..." Sonic says, under his breath though. "It is this disease that inhibits fertility, and thus explains why you weren't pregnant." "So, what you're saying is...the reason I'm not pregnant is because of this disease?" I ask her. "Yes, however, other issues may occur if this is untreated. I will fill out a prescription for treatment." she says, disappearing into the back of the office.

"Oh my god..." I say to Sonic, who is holding my hand. "Hey, we've gotten through a lot, Amy...we can get through this too." he says as she returns. "Here you go. Head downstairs and ask the receptionist for the prescribed medication. After a week, come back and I'll re-examine you, okay?" she says. "Yes. Thank you, doctor." I tell her as we get up. After we grab the medication, Sonic dashes me back to the apartment. "Hmm? Sonic, what happened?" I ask him, now noticing bandages around his arms and chest. "Oh, I almost forgot. I kinda decided not to go to GUN and two...not sure what to call them, hedgehogs, I guess, showed up and I got in a scramble with them. Before that, some strange girl was in the Museum for some reason, so I thought she was a theif. She wasn't...but, then she..." he explains what happened. "Oh my god...Sonic, are you all right?" I ask him as we sit down. "At least I know how you must've felt when Sprynt got to you...unable to do anything...call for anyone, stop the situation...it was all so scary..." he says. "Hey, like you said, we've gotten through a lot...we can get through anything." I tell him. "Yeah...you're right."

**Shadow's POV**

The day came for the launching of a shuttle for the ARK, and I decided to meet them up there. I teleported up there with Chaos Control, waiting in the main lobby for that woman, her entourage and Rouge. They walk in, unchanged from Yesterday's meeting. "You decided to meet us here." she tells me. "Yeah, so what is it you wanted to do here?" I ask her again. "The last corridor in the East End of the Colony holds what I desire. Let's go." she says, walking ahead of us. "Shadow, I'm not too sure about this..." Rouge tells me. "It's no big deal, so long as they don't plan to unleash whatever it is." I tell her as we catch up with the GUN officials. Both dark hedgehogs walk alongside their leader as we reach the last hallway. "Here it is...now then, the password." she tells me. "...Maria." I say, the door responding and opening afterwards. We enter a large room with a glowing capsule in the center, the bottom panel on the capsule reading "Project: Strike". "Strike? The hell is that?" I ask. "One of the last experiments of Gerald Robotnik. I gathered the info from the late President Eggman's infospace, apparently he planned to come here and get rid of it." she explains as she stands next to the capsule.

I step pretty close, now looking through the glass of the capsule to see a female red hedgehog with green hair going over her head and a long ponytail extending from the back of her head. On her chest, between her breasts, is a lightning bolt symbol that glows intently. Around her wrists are gold rings conneced to white gloves, also with lightning symbols. At the end of her tail is a long lightning bolt and at the bottom of her legs are lightning bolt symbols, her left leg supporting a roman numeral of seven. Above her shoes are gold rings and her shoes are green with red lined-blue filled triangles near the top, blue excess points near the heels and yellow blades beneath the shoes, making it seem like she's wearing ice skates. "Why would the doctor keep something like this here..." I wonder until the capsule starts glowing. Her eyes suddenly shoot open, showing half-green, half-blue eyes with a black split in the middle of the irises. Blue eyelashes extended as her eyes began glowing violently, making the capsule crack and finally explode.

I dive at Rouge and get us outta the way before flying shrapnel hits us. The glowing white hedgehog and her assistants stand untouched in front of us, looking with amazement as the smoke clears. The project stands before us and suddenly pulls out a long, lightning bolt shaped sword with a red eye near the the tip of the blade. Smaller bolts extend from the tip as well, electricity gathering to her. "This wasn't supposed to happen...Project Strike wasn't supposed to be unleashed..." the glowing hedgehog says. "Strike...Strike the Hedgehog..." I say, in disbelief. She dashes right past us and I pursue her right quick, needing some answers here. She reaches the teleport point and disappears. "Shit!" I yell, pulling out my Chaos Emerald and getting ready to go after her until Rouge stops me. "Shadow! Wait up!" she says, now reaching me as the others catch up. "You guys better hurry up." I tell the GUN patrol. "Go ahead, we'll be there." the male hedgehog with the large gloves says.

One Chaos Control later, Rouge and I are back in Station Square with the others following in a burst of light. "How the hell...never mind. I gotta go." I say, dashing straight at Strike, who is dead ahead. "Shadow!?" Rouge calls out, though right now, I don't care. I look up and see Silver floating towards me, starting to run next to me. "Hey, ain't see you in a while." I tell him. "I sensed something here...something seemed to call me...I think she has something to do with it." Silver tells me as we dash past the City Hall area of the city...

**Sonic's POV**

Amy is sitting on the couch after taking her first dose of the medication and I'm sitting next to her. I check the news and see Shadow and, surprisingly, Silver chasing someone. "What the fuck...?" I ask myself as I look at the person they're chasing. Suddenly, a strange feeling makes me get up and head to the door. "Sonic? What's wrong?" she asks me. "Sorry, Amy! I don't know what's wrong with me! I'll be back!" I say before running like there's no tomorrow. I soon catch up to Shadow and Silver, who are still running after this mystery hedgehog. "Guys! What the hell!? Oh hey, Silver!" I say as I reach them. "Hey there, Sonic." Silver says. "Sonic, did you get a strange feeling that caused you to run after her?" Shadow asks me. "Actually...yeah! You guys too?!" I ask them. They nod as we increase our speed and almost catch up. She turns and makes her hand glow, firing a giant ball of lightning behind us, nailing a GUN helicopter and destroying it completely.

"Jeez, who is this powerhouse?!" I ask Shadow. "She came from the ARK, and her name is Strike...Strike the Hedgehog." Shadow says. "Strike..." Silver says as we get closer. She leaps off of the highway and onto another one. "Goddamn it! We'll be chasing her all night!" I yell out as we leap after her. "Quit complaining and run faster!" Shadow tells me as we get closer. Then she stops, right in front of us with her sword drawn. "Stop, hedgehogs! STOP!!" I yell, making us all stop moving. "Jeez, finally stopped runnning already." I say, watching as she steps up to us. Suddenly a large amount of GUN soldiers surround us, weapons at the ready. She pulled out her sword and said only one word..."Lightengorge..." before she slammed her sword into the ground. Every GUN soldier is taken out, their bodies burning and flying off of the highway. "Holy shit..." Silver says. "We may need to put a stop to her..." Shadow says, preparing to launch a Chaos Spear.

As soon as it comes out, Strike shoots a similar attack out of her hand, stopping it in a flash of explosive light. "Grr...Come on!" I yell, jumping and homing attacking her. She does the same, smashing into me repeatedly until I'm on the ground, Strike practically sitting on my chest and pinning me down. "Damn it...how the hell...!?" I say while trying to get out of her grasp. Silver takes control of a nearby parked car and launches it at her. Strike, somehow, takes control and puts the car down. "What...? Impossible..." Silver says as we stand near him. "She's powerful...with all of our skills?! Even Silver's!?" I yell, now completely freaked out. "Son-of-a-bitch..." Shadow says under his breath. "You can say that again..." Silver says, folding his arms. I step forward and pull out my standard smirk. "Don't worry, guys. We'll figure this out." I say, now freaked out when Strike delivers the same smirk, adding a sway in her hips and a hand positioned in the same area.

"Interesting...she's just like Sonic..." Shadow says, amazed when she makes a face similar to him. "This is just weird..." Silver says, looking unsure as Strike's hair resembled him. "Ahh, the three hedgehogs arrive as per schedule." the strange glowing hedgehog says, showing up from the helicopter wreckage with no damage, the same story for the assistants. "You?! What the hell is going on!? Huh?" I yell out as Strike stands before us, her sword drawn. "Ahh, she recognizes her predecessors..." "What are you talking about?!" I yell out. "You had this planned the whole time..." Shadow says. "Who the hell is that?" Silver asks. "Don't ask her, she won't tell you." I explain to him. "I didn't have this planned, however...the fact that this happened is quite convenient. We're taking her with us." she says. "I don't think so...huh?" I say, looking over to see that Strike has disappeared. "Shit. Oh well, she'll show up again soon. We're out." she says, disappearing with the other two hedgehogs. "Just what the hell is going on?" I ask, dashing back to Amy's house.

Apparently, I've been out for about fifteen minutes chasing Strike. "You're back! What were you doing?" she asks me. "Apparently, I was chasing a secret weapon of Gerald Robotnik that wasn't Shadow...then again, I don't know enough to confirm that statement." I tell her. About a few days later, I end up taking Amy back to the hospital, as her doctor ordered. When we get there, they get started through the procedure right away. Now, normally I wait in the lobby until her check-up is over, but now she insists that I'm there with her. Since her doctor is female, I have no problem with her asking Amy to relieve her clothing before she examines her. A few minutes later, she walks back in and sits on my lap, her arms wrapped around my neck, making me feel somewhat embarassed since she was still naked. "Well...I've some news to share..." her doctor walks in with a single sheet of paper. "Yes, Dr. Sheshia?" Amy asks her. "Amy...I'm unsure how to say this but...You're pregnant..."

-Ohh, finally put it up! Now you gotta wait again to find out how they handle this and Strike. Another fight beckons!


	15. Bundle Of Joy On The Way?

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**15: Bundle of Joy On The Way?**

**Sonic's POV**

Wow...hearing that news hit me pretty hard. It is very heavy to imagine Amy pregnant with a child. I stare, shocked at the news and simply allow myself a second or two to get that into my head. "About two months pregnant so far, apparently." Dr. Sheshia explains. "But...but I don't seem fatter for some reason." Amy says, making me look to see that she's right. "You'll notice the change in your body within a few days, I assure you that." her doctor tells us. "Anything I should know, personally?" I ask, wanting to have as much information so that I can take care of Amy during this issue. "Only that you should avoid smoking, which I know for a fact that neither of you do, drinking any alcohol-based drinks or sexual activity, although the last one is totally at your own call." she tells me. "Okay, thank you." I tell her as Amy heads to the door after getting her dress back on. We walk all the way to her apartment, barely speaking on the subject. I believe that we were both concerned about the same thing...whether I would be the technical father of the child.

**Amy's POV**

We sat in silence in my bedroom, the shock of the news too much for both of us until Sonic finally says something. "So, um...that's some news, huh?" he asks, turning to me. "Yeah...very surprising...Sonic, I..." I start to say something, but he touches my lips with his finger. "I still believe that the child will be ours, Amy. No matter what." he says, smiling to me. I simply hold him as he slowly rocks me back and forth, helping me relax a bit. He simply strokes my hair as I sleep in his arms, a moment that I could use right now. I wasn't sure how I was going to take this before I even knew, let alone after hearing it. The changes would begin soon and I wanted to be ready.

The next morning, I wake up and see that Sonic is already up. I walk downstairs and see him cooking something in the kitchen. "Good morning, Sonic." I tell him, kissing his cheek. "Morning, made some breakfast!" Sonic says, passing me something to eat. After we ate, we arrived at Tails' workshop to tell him the good news. "Hey, little buddy. Got something to tell ya." Sonic says, striking Tails' interests. After a few minutes of discussion, Tails is very shocked. "Wow...wasn't really expecting that, Sonic...Amy...whew, give me a minute here..." Tails says, sitting down as he digests the thought. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself until I seen how much Amy changed..." Sonic says, looking towards the slight bulge in my belly. "So...figure out a name yet?" Tails asks. We looked to each other, then looked back at Tails, who couldn't help but laugh. "Man, you two are gonna be good parents..." Tails says jokingly. I giggle simply at the thought of Sonic walking around with my child.

Suddenly, the door is blown away and the glowing white hedgehog and her two assistants walk in, all smiles. "You!?" Sonic yells as she steps up to him. "Hey there, is your girlfriend here? Ahh, there you are, Amy Rose." she says. I notice the dark-eyed female hedgehog was staring strangely at Sonic and the big-gloved male hedgehog made himself comfortable on the nearby wall. "Well, I just wanted to let you know something." the white hedgehog says to Sonic. "Yeah, sure, but first things first. Why not let us know who you all are? We're not in the office..." Sonic says. After a few seconds of silence, the white hedgehog finally speaks. "My name is Experiment #012108: White Princess, though I am no royalty. What I am is the result of Chaotic Infusion Genesium." she tells Sonic. "Chaotic Infusion what?" Sonic responds, obviously confused. "Chaotic Infusion Genesium...isn't that the secret series of experiments that was completed on a whole different colony?" Tails asks. "Indeed. These two are also the result of the same experiment. To my left is Experiment #013190: Dark-Eyes, an expert in stealth and super-voltage shocks from her fingers. Also, try shooting her." White Princess says to Sonic, passing him a handgun.

Sonic looks with concern to Dark-Eyes before shooting the bullet at her chest. The bullet is instantly compressed on her chest before falling down to the floor. There's no penetration at all, but what really scares me is her light scream when it hits her, yet no damage was done. At contact, it sounded like steel hit steel, which is weird. "Is her body made of steel?" I ask White Princess. Instead of answering, she walks over and shows me. Her body is, in fact, skin as White Princess lightly stretch her cheek. "Her skin can stop a tank shell. Anyway, I'd also like to introduce my other assistant, Experiment #014300: Gaia. He possesses the GaiaFists, giant gloves that manipulate the energy around him and turn it into increased strength and, as you are aware, huge energy arcs." she says, the grey hedgehog stepping up. "Greetings! Seems like only yesterday that we fought...sure was fun!" he says, crazily, freaking Sonic out. "All right, so what is it you wanted to say?" Sonic asks. All White Princess does is turn on the television and turn to the news...

**Sonic's POV**

What we see is a very disturbing display in Downtown Station Square. Many people are running and screaming as strange, metallic yet fleshy, deformed creatures run rampant and start destroying things. It's when I see Shadow and Silver on the scene that I realize that the situation has gotten very serious. "What are those things there?" I ask White Princess. "Those are my latest experiments, the Lifeshotz. Lovely, aren't they?" she tells me. "Y..Yours!? What the hell are you doing!? Those things will kill people!" I tell her. "And in their deaths come more soldiers...unless you want to stop it..." she asks me. I'm about ready to hit her when Tails yells out. "What's wrong, Tails!?" I asks him. "Out...outside...!! One of those things has Cosmo!" Tails yells as I look outside in horror. The Lifeshotz that was out there was very bulky, the metallic helm looked like a spiky dome, whereas the arms and chest weren't covered. It has a long sharp-edged tail with three blades at the tip and its legs are bulky and jagged. In its left arm, holding high in the air, it has Cosmo held threateningly. "PUT HER DOWN!" I yell, spin-dashing into its chest.

It releases her and Tails catches her as the damn thing focuses on me. I notice Amy coming towards my general direction, but I turn to her. "No! Stay back there, Amy!" I tell her, concern of her safety currently important. "But...SONIC, BEHIND YOU!!" she yells back, prompting me to leap before the sharp tail hits me. Doesn't stop the arms from slamming me into the ground, though. "GAH!...Geez...it's strong..." I say before getting back up. The damn thing runs right at me, sluggishly but surely, with his arms ready to grab my neck. Just before he grabs me, I go backwards and kick him over me, leaping up and slamming my elbow into his exposed neck. I connect and step away, watching it vomit blood before falling down. What really makes me feel sick is when it turns into a puddle of blood. "The...fuck...?! White Princess...what are these things...?" I ask, even though I'm by myself outside. "They were already dead, so it makes sense that they simply drop and turn into blood...in any case, you have a job to do." she tells me, pointing to the Train Station. "Yeah...Amy, let's go. I know that you really shouldn't be going anywhere at this point but..." I tell her, but she's adamant to take that. "I'm going with you, Sonic. If your life is in danger, I'm going so I can protect you too. Having this baby within me doesn't make a difference to me." she says. "Okay, let's go together." I say, grabbing her and heading for the Train Station. Something within me says this is a bad idea...

**Shadow's POV**

Silver and I look around and see chaos. This city gets the worst of it everytime, it seems. When the Train Station doors open and Sonic, carrying a pregnant Amy, runs towards us, I only sense disaster to come for us. "Sonic, why did you bring her with you?" I ask him. "Believe me, I'm worried that I did, but she refused to let me go without her." he tells me. "So, what's the situation so far?" Amy asks me. "Hell, that's what it is. Whatever the hell these things are, they're rampaging all over the place..." Silver says. "And to top it all off, many areas of the city are blockaded by fallen structures, so the places we can go are severly limited..." I further explain. Sonic smirks and looks up, pointing to the Tornado. "Problem solved! Let's see what we can do!" Sonic says, leaping onto the plane with Amy. "Hope he doesn't plan to do that with the baby." I think to myself.

"Ten." Sonic says out of nowhere. "Ten what?" I respond. "There's ten of these things, nine in the city and one hidden somewhere here..." he explains. "Who told you that?" I ask him. "Remember the glowing white hedgehog and her assistants?" "Yeah, what about them?" "They told me about these things...these Lifeshotz..." That last comment got me until I looked down and saw Strike jetting past us. In her wake, five Lifeshotz lay dead in the streets, their blood pools spreading into the sidewalks. "Whoa, she works fast. Shadow, Silver, let's go. Amy, please stay here in the plane!" Sonic says, leaping off of the wing, the both of us following. "Good luck, guys!" Tails, Amy and Cosmo tell us as we fall towards the ground. Bright light surrounds Sonic as he transforms, flying straight past us as we land. Before Silver and I get too far, a blast of energy hits us, sending us back a few feet. We look to see Dark-Eyes and Gaia sitting on the shoulders of two Lifeshotz, the two creatures identical with slim bodies and large cannon-arms on their left sides.

"Welcome to Dead Zone, Shadow the Hedgehog...Silver the Hedgehog." Gaia says, coming down from the beast. "What do you two want with us?" I ask him. "Big Sister wants to handle business up ahead, so we get to play with you until she gets done." Gaia says, his hand glowing. "What business is that?" Silver asks. "Why, simply killing Sonic and moving on to get rid of the baby before it's born! That's what! AHA HAH HAH!!" Gaia says, Dark-Eyes showing some real concern when he mentions Sonic's death. "Oh, my apologies, Dark-Eyes. Perhaps Big Sister will not kill him, as much as harm him a lot. Okay?" Gaia says, treating Dark-Eyes like a little sister. "Why would she have concern for Sonic?" I ask Gaia. "Why? Isn't it obvious? Since the moment she permitted him entrance into her that night, she fell madly in love with him. That's not to say that she doesn't respect his wishes to remain faithful to his pink girlfriend, however..." Gaia says, obviously stretching the story since Dark-Eyes raped him. "Her? In love with him?" Silver questions and I agree. "Enough of this. Let's play..." Gaia says, taking up a menacing, combatative stance with Dark-Eyes and the two Lifeshotz. "This'll be quite a battle..." I tell Silver as we prepare for the fight of our lives...

**Sonic's POV**

I speed through the city, trying to catch up to Strike. She managed to take down five of those things before we got here, which makes our job much easier. If she were to continue helping us, we could solve the whole issue. As I go, I end up stopping in mid-air. In front of me are three Lifeshotz, large and bulky in nature, yet each with a unique characteristic. One was bulky, with an energy chainsaw armed in its left arm and three legs. Another was bulky, with a machine gun and two pistols attached to the right arm and four pairs of steel wings. The last one had twin energy blades for arms and four legs, as well as two pairs of jet wings. All three of their heads were long, bendy and truly fucked up, with bladed helms and dripping jaws. That wasn't enough though, since White Princess happened to show up. "Ah, Sonic, welcome."

I watch as she sits on the shoulder of one of the Lifeshotz. "You...what the hell are you doing, White Princess!?" I ask her. "Doing what I like. You are the same, are you not?" she asks me. "I'm not insane! I don't want to turn an entire city into weapons of deformity!" I yell. "You speak like there is no purpose. These weapons will protect us, Sonic. Protect us from all the evils that this world produces." she says. "I'm looking at one such evil right now!" "Me, evil? I may be ambitious, but I wouldn't call myself evil. In any case, you will prove to be a nuisance unless you are dealt with now. I can't take the risk of your child being the seed of Sprynt. Therefore, if you won't stand foreward and kill the child before it's too late..." she says, her whole body glowing greatly as a result. "...then I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands." she says, the Lifeshotz getting into combatative stances as well. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" I yell, ready to take all four of them. Strike floats nearby me, her sword drawn as she stares angrily at White Princess. "Over your dead body, it is..."

-Yup, the next chap is up. Next time, Shadow and Silver vs. Gaia and Dark-Eyes, as well as two Lifeshotz. Then it's Super Sonic and Strike vs. White Princess and the three Lifeshotz, followed by a brave move by Amy.


	16. Responsibility Or Life?

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**16: Responsibility Or Life?**

**Shadow's POV**

I look before Silver and I, at our opponents. They are at a totally different league than Eggman and his robots could ever be. Larger, stronger and more disgusting than his robots. As I hear the flesh scraping against loose sheets of metal on the Lifeshotz, I look back on the days of those robots and wish that this was the case. The first Lifeshotz comes at us, bearing its cannon-arm at us. Silver goes in one direction and I go in the other, the both of us dodging the energy blast as we go for a hit. I launch a Chaos Spear, but it quickly sickens me as it cuts through it like a knife through butter. Silver lifts a nearby, downed truck and throws it at the thing, sending it down to the ground. That ain't the end, though, as the truck quickly explodes, with the Lifeshotz walking out like it was nothing.

"It...It survived my Chaos Spear and your stray truck...this could be a problem..." I tell Silver, who couldn't help but agree. We start moving, avoiding cannon shots as we think of a plan to kill this thing. "Shadow, I've got an idea! Up there!" Silver says, pointing to a pointed structure teetering on an edge. I nod and fire another Chaos Spear, sending the sharp-pointed steel thing right into the Lifeshotz. The scream it made was both satisfying as much as it was sick. Silver used his powers to bend the steel enough to crush the creature as I launched one more concentrated Chaos Spear. It was dead, leaving one more and the two hedgehogs left.

The second Lifeshotz goes more or less the same as the first, since now we have a better method of dealing with these freaks. Silver recycles the steel thing we used to kill the first one in order to pin down the second one as I charged up a Chaos Spear to kill the Lifeshotz. It doesn't go down, instead it warps freakishly, slamming us with its cannon-arm. I go flying into a nearby, destroyed building and Silver ends up a few feet away from me, the Lifeshotz prepared to finish him. I see the shot and the explosion, unsure whether or not he missed. When the smoke clears and a glowing shield is seen around Silver, my concerns are put to rest. "Geez, man...now what?" I ask him. "This one's a little tougher than the last one..." Silver says. I get up and charge at the Lifeshotz, kicking it's face, dead center. It reels back very disturbingly as I jump off and spin-dash into it. Silver moves in with a long, thin steel pipe, ready to skewer the beast. He does so, ending the battle right there with the Lifeshotz.

"Hmm, so there's more to the both of you than we first thought. And I thought this wouldn't be fun!" Gaia says. Dark-Eyes stands next to him, getting into a combatative position. Now, after that last battle, Silver and I aren't feeling too good. Then again, that's never stopped us before. "All right then, bring it on!" Silver says. "You two won't get your way." I tell them as I get up. "Perfect! This'll be fun, Dark-Eyes! Let us test the power of these hedgehogs to see exactly what Big Sister was talking about!" Gaia says, charging at Silver with his huge gloves prepared, while Dark-Eyes comes flying at me. "Silver, these guys will most likely be tough, so watch your ass!" I yell to him. "Same to you!" he yells back, just barely dodging a slamming attack by Gaia. Dark-Eyes moves much, much quicker than Gaia, nearly disappearing from my line of view. When I totally can't see her, I look carefully until I feel hands on my chest. "What the...!?" I yell, turning my head to see Dark-Eyes, her arms around my body. Her fingers somewhat pierce my flesh before I feel a horrendous shock. "AARRGGHHHH!!!" I yell as she shocks me, throwing me aside and into the street again. "Damn...that hurt..." I say, paying attention to my own words.

"If she can hurt me...then this definitely won't be easy..." I say as I get back up and charge forward. Silver is doing his best leaping from Gaia's fists. "Come on! The faster we fight, the faster we can help Big Sister rip Sonic up!" Gaia says, causing Dark-Eyes to turn to him, once more expressing dread for Sonic. "This is my shot..." I say, launching a Chaos Spear at her. No effect at all, she stands there like I didn't even hit her. She's effectively immortal when it comes to my Chaos attacks, so this makes it more difficult. Silver uses his powers to hold Gaia's fists and turn him towards Dark-Eyes, who stops Gaia with one hand only. "Thanks, Dark-Eyes. Now, let us continue here." Gaia says, the both of them returning to their combatative stances. "Shit, Shadow. Looks like we need to think this one out in order to beat them." Silver says, walking towards me. "I know...but what can we do...? Wait, my Chaos Spear didn't work...but maybe my Chaos Control can!" I yell, using my Chaos Emerald to stop time. Didn't go the way I wanted at all.

Both Gaia and Dark-Eyes can still move, looking at us like we were crazy. I stop my Chaos Control, realizing that we were up the creek without a paddle. "Let's just fight them now!" Silver says, running forward and engaging Gaia in actual combat. I decide to follow his lead and charge at Dark-Eyes, more or less doing the same thing. Silver actually connected some good hits as he used his powers to chuck things at Gaia. He found it hard to block those and expect to land anything on Silver, who kept the pressure up until he pushed Gaia into a nearby building. While Dark-Eyes was distracted by Gaia's collision, I took the opportunity to attack her furiously, eventually pushing her into the same building. Both Silver and I stand a few feet away from the hole, waiting for them. They walk out, brushing their shoulders off as they stood near us again. "That was good! You guys can fight! Now, it's our turn!" Gaia says, his hands glowing now. Dark-Eyes makes her eyes glow and her hands start glowing too. "Brace yourself, Silver..." I tell him, standing ready for anything.

They both rise into the air, glowing more violently until their backs were against each other. "You should feel honored, you get to face our combined attack!" Gaia says, raising his hands high in the air. The hands actually disconnected from his body and Dark-Eyes attaches the hands to herself. She stands above Gaia and positions her giant hands high. "Now, get ready for the ultimate attack of us! RAGE OF ZAIGATSU!!!" Gaia yells as Dark-Eyes forms what can only be described as giant, worm-like, multicolored lasers circling a huge sphere before throwing the damn thing right at us. The worms twist and turn, spinning quickly and finally colliding with us. The explosion is great and the result is phenominal, yet we stand firm, thanks to Silver's powers. "Oh, looks like they still stand. Well, we had fun, right?" Gaia asks Dark-Eyes, who smiles. "Wait, where are you going?!" I ask them. "To be with Big Sister as she speaks to Sonic the Hedgehog! Until next time, stay strong!" Gaia says, the both of them disappearing in flashs of light. "Shadow, we better tail them." Silver says. I only nod before Tails comes down to get us, flying straight for Sonic's direction.

**Sonic's POV**

Three Lifeshotz and White Princess...a battle that only seems to hint true difficulties. With Strike helping, it doesn't seem like there will be many issues. What really makes me apprehensive to fight White Princess is her bright, white aura. That same aura is simialr to when I go Hyper, which seems to conclude that she's more powerful than me. Strike wastes no time, dashing forward at White Princess, but the Lifeshotz immediately get in the way, presenting their weapons as a threat. She charges energy into her Lightengorge and cleaves the first of the three, dashing ahead to the other two. "Wow, she's got power...lots of power..." I think as I watch Strike kill the second one by cleaving the head clean off. The third comes around behind her, yet all she does is point her hand at its head and blows it to smithereens with a blast of lightning. WIth the Lifeshotz destroyed, Strike immediately charges after White Princess, her sword ready to cut straight through her.

White Princess actually grabs the goddamn blade with a single hand, smiling at Strike. "You're nowhere near strong enough to kill me, little Strike. You haven't evolved enough from experience in battle. This is where it ends, I'm afraid..." White Princess says, sending a powerful current of energy into the blade that knocks the wind out of Strike, sending her flying into the ground. Before she hits the ground, I grab her and land hard on my feet. I fly over to a skyscraper with a flat surface and wait until Strike wakes back up. "Hey, let your Big Brother handle this, okay, Strike? I've got her covered." I tell her. She shows a simple smile and nods, getting up and watching me fly back to White Princess, who floated in the same spot she was before. "I'm glad you waited for me..." I tell her. "But of course. I want this to be fun, though that's debatable..." she says. "Why do you say that?" I ask her, confused. That's when the pain starts.

I look at my arm and chest, the places where Gaia and Dark-Eyes had a hand or two on me. The bandages were soaking with blood as I look back to White Princess. "It doesn't seem to have been long since you got those wrapped up, hasn't it? Those wounds that Gaia and Dark-Eyes are much different than a wound from any other source. They last for quite some time, due to continued usage of the area where they were placed. Your chest and your arms...quite unfortunate..." White Princess says. I'm, literally, bending over, holding my arms while the pain seems to subside. "You...you knew this...?" I ask her. "Of course. Now, it is not my policy to fight those that are weaker than myself..." she says. "You're calling me weak!?" I ask her. "That's not what I meant. Your wounded state would make this all too easy..." "Don't bet on it..." "I should tell you now, that I sooner kill those who challenge me weak and degrade my honor than fight a strong opponent..." "Then fight me! It's the only way you'll stop this, right?" I ask her. She only looks to me before charging forward and delivering a palm strike right to my chest.

"AHHH!!!" I yell with pain as I fly straight into a building and land on, what seems to be, the tenth floor of the building. "Damn...this is bad..." I say to myself as White Princess floats near me. "See? You're already nearly on the ground...give up, please." she says. "No way...this isn't out of pride...nor is it just because I want to fight you...this is for my child's future...this is for Amy!" I yell, charging and kicking her right across the way, watching as she rebounds from the building and jets back to me, driving her heel right into my head. "GAHH!!!..." I yell as I fly right into the ground. Just as I assume that I'm gonna hit the ground, she doesn't let me off that easily, coming from under me and grabbing the quills on my back. "Trust me, it's better that you stop this..." she tells me. "Wouldn't me giving up degrade your honor as well...?" I ask her. "You're probably right..." she says, throwing me high into the air before she starts spinning in the air. As I arch while in the air, she spins at my back, slamming into me with great force. "DAMN!!! AHHH!!!" I yell at her initial contact.

She grabs my leg and throws me over to another flat surfaced building, making me slam into the edge. "Shit...how can you be this strong...?" I ask her "Would you really like to know?" she asks me. "Yeah, I'd like to know..." I tell her. "During my initial creation, the decisions, as to how powerful I should be, were constantly being reviewed. In the end, data concerning the true height of the Chaos Emerald's power was sent to the development team. They initially decided on the first level, Super. However, one of the researchers wanted to see how I'd perform with the second level, Hyper. That was a grave mistake, since after my testing, Gaia and Dark-Eyes were also amplified with that same level of power, yet I remained stronger than the both of them. The containment chambers could no longer hold us, and we soon broke away, killing our captors and escaping." she explains. "Then how'd you find all this out if you killed them?" I ask her, now catching my second wind. "Records, my dear Sonic, records. Regardless, that is the reason..." she says. "You were treated like weapons...it makes all the sense in the world that you want to destroy me..." I tell her.

"Destroy you? No, Sonic...it is not you I seek to destroy...nor do I seek to destroy anything..." she says. "Then why are you doing this?!" I ask her. "My other side...it wants me to act for justice...yet at the same time, I seek to act unjustly...so you understand..." she says. "Light and darkness collide in you...?" I ask her. "Correct, let us continue..." she says, charging at me again. With a second wind, I'm able to act much better, blocking her attacks and getting my own at her. We end up above a huge glass skyscraper, the tallest one and the last huge one standing. "Sonic, you cannot keep this up." she says, looking like she's been fighting a three-year old, she didn't look tired at all. I'm panting, I'm tired and I don't know how long I can do this. "Maybe not...but I'll last as long as you..." I tell her. "That won't be very long..." she says, dashing at me. We go into Ball form and start smashing into each other. A few feet away, I see Gaia and Dark-Eyes watching this madness.

"Man, Big Sister really is going at him hard, huh?" Gaia says to Dark-Eyes. "S...Sonic..." Dark-Eyes says. "Hey, I'm sure Big Sis won't kill him. Unless she gets out of hand...at which case...we'll need to intervene..." Gaia says, reassuring Dark-Eyes. Back here, we rise high above the building as we clash, though it's apparent that I can't do this anymore. Her last blow knocks me out of Super form as I float slowly above the building. "Sonic...it's gotta end here...we stop fighting...now." she says, rising her leg high. "Shit...guess you were right...I shouldn't have fought you like this...I really messed up your honor, huh...?" I say to her. "You shown me how much honor you have...the will to keep your promises...and protect those you love...that's honorable, Sonic. I pray...I pray that..." she says, finally slamming her heel right into my stomach and sending me right into the building. "I pray...that you survive..." she says, though I don't hear the last bit before I hit the building, crashing through the glass and landing right on the top floor of the building. Glass shards rain down on me, lightly sheering at my body. I simply lay there, a blank expression in my face as I slightly hear a very loud scream...that sounds familiar...

**Amy's POV**

I scream as I watch Sonic collide into that skyscraper, the very sound of his body smashing through the glass enough to break me. Shadow and Tails hold me back as I try to get off the plane to go to Sonic. "SONIC!! LET ME GO!! HE MIGHT BE...!!" I yell as they manage to pull me back. "Amy, it won't do you any good to go jumping off the plane to go get him! Think about it! You're pregnant! Start thinking like you are, already!" Shadow says. What he said is right, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to go to him. "Tails...please, land us near that building!" I ask him. "...All right, if you say so..." he says, landing in front of the building. Strange enough, White Princess, Gaia and Dark-Eyes didn't attack us. "Big Sis, should we attack them?" Gaia asks White Princess. "Leave it to me, okay? If I go out of control...you two know what to do..." she says, flying to the top of the building.

I enter and look around. This building was left standing for some reason and the interior is quite lovely. I look to see the elevator and enter, praying that it still works. Turns out I was lucky, the elevator does still work. I head all the way to the top floor, dashing to the last room as quickly as I could. When I entered, I only covered my mouth at the site. Most of the ceiling has been blown open, glass littering the floor, along with my Sonic. He lies there, on his back, his arms and chest bleeding and small pieces of glass must have done their work on him too. Tiny cuts are on his legs and he is unconscious. "OH MY GOD!! SONIC!!" I yell, dashing over to him. Before I get too close, White Princess descends above him, looking at me like she was confused. "Aren't you supposed to be home resting or something? You do have a child with you, y'know." she says. "You...horrendous...bitch...how dare you do this to him!" I say, producing my Piko Piko Hammer with a single snap. "Oh, this'll be good..." White Princess says, landing a few feet away from me with her arms spread wide and a sadistic smirk on her face...

- Whew, getting very heavy! Next time, Amy fights White Princess and a change of heart comes with the high-powered hedgehogs, yet a great price is payed...


	17. Whether Its Good Or Evil, I Care Not

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**17: Whether It's Good Or Evil, I Care Not**

**Amy's POV**

I look at White Princess with utter disgust, the Piko Piko hammer in my hands shaking due to the height of my anger. "Miss Rose, you shouldn't fight me...considering that you're carrying a child that I may have to kill, this would be getting two birds in one stone." she says, looking absolutely cocky. "Shut up! Look...look what you did to him!!" I shout, finding it hard to look at Sonic's broken body myself. His arms and chest are bleeding a bit, small cuts from the falling glass are on his legs and the absence of life in his eyes is too much. "He deserved it, foolishly fighting me with those wounds..." White Princess says. "So you think that gave you the right to hurt him that badly!?" I asks her. "Feh, I know quite well why he did it. To protect you and the baby...maybe he should have thought about his actions beforehand." "You think I'll just let you talk about him negatively!?" "Obviously not, yet you should think about what just happened to him before picking a fight." "I have...and I'm not backing down!" I say, charging right at her.

She simply stands there, awaiting until I'm at my closest distance to her. When I swing my hammer, she blocks it with one hand, resulting in a massive shockwave of light. "Why?" she asks me, holding my hammer steady. "What?!" I yell back, pushing against her. "Why do you fight me, knowing full well that you stand no chance at all!?" she yells, pushing me back a few feet with only one hand. She continues swinging her arms wildly as I block each blow, listening to her words with each connection. "Why fight against a foe who is far mightier than yourself?! Why bother protecting something that is already gone!? Why even struggle against me?!" she says, pushing me enough to cause me to stop for a sec. "I have far more power than yourself, yet you believe you can stop me?" she asks. "So what, you think you're some omnipotent god or something?" I ask her as I catch my breath. "God? No, but I do have great power...and AN EVEN GREATER SENSE OF REALITY!!" she says, launching at me. All I see is a great flash before I open my eyes...

...In the arms of my beloved Sonic, breathing heavily as he holds me in his arms. "What...!?" White Princess asks when she sees Sonic. "S...S..Sonic!?" I asks myself, confused. I notice the blood soaking into my dress and his erratic breathing, yet he stands firm. "White Princess...what you say makes a lot of sense...but don't you ever..._ever..._try to hurt Amy." Sonic says, his body glowing golden again. "You've got your Super power back!" I says, noticing his thumbs-up before he turned back to face White Princess. "Hmph, I had a sneaking feeling that the last attack wasn't enough to kill you...which is just fine. I can kill you right now." she says. "I'm not about to let you continue this, White Princess...we're gonna end it...Right Now!" he says, now glowing white. "H...HYPER SONIC!?" I yell, surprised by Sonic's advanced transformation. "So now we are equal...very well, Sonic...or should I say Hyper Sonic...I'll once again bring you to an inch of your life and watch you die!" she says, charging at him.

Sonic does the same and the result is simply shocking. They hit each other and create a vast blast of light, followed by smashing into each other repeatedly, creating a sound only comparable to glass being broken. "Sonic, you know this is pointless. You cannot beat me for the following reasons..." White Princess says. "Stick it up your sorry ass! I ain't gonna hear it!" Sonic yells, making me blush to hear him talk like that. "One, while we now possess the same power, we are still on totally different leagues!" she says, launching a fist that Sonic grabs as they push against each other. "Two, you are distracted by your emotions! I am not distracted at all!" she says as they switch between punching and kicking each other before they stop moving. "You know something, White Princess? I'm beginning to understand why you wanted to succeed the president...Eggman...because all you can do is talk! Talk and give these pointless speeches that are supposed to be helpful! Well, I don't need your stinking speeches, or for you to tell me what my weaknesses are! What you believe to be my weaknesses..." Sonic says, vanishing from sight. He appears quickly behind White Princess and she turns quickly. "...ARE MY STRENGTHS!!" he says, launching his foot right across her face.

"All right, Sonic!" I say, watching him land as White Princess gets up. "Hmph, not too bad, not bad at all..." she says, a very, very big aura of energy covering her body, making it seem like she was covered in a giant white fireball. She floated above the ground, gathering power as Sonic created a similar aura. "However, I should tell you now..." she says, the temperature of the room gathering considerably to a great heat as it became nearly impossible to see either of them. "Grr..." Sonic says, his energy at its peak as well. "That my true power...is not to be UNDERESTIMATED!" she says, flying at Sonic at such a great speed, that the sonic boom she left was extremely loud. "YAHHHH!!!" Sonic says, jetting at her as well. "SSSOOONNNIIICCC!!!!" she yells as she nears him. "WWHHIITTEE PPRRIINNCCEESSSS!!!" he yells, coming ever so close. When they hit, they crash their fists into each other, yelling the whole way. At that point, an extremely large flash of light enveloped the area, along with a huge explosion of light. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I yell as light envelops me before the sound of the explosion comes...

**Tails' POV**

We're flying right near the building that White Princess knocked Sonic into, and where Amy asked to dropped off to find him. When I see the huge column of light, followed by the explosion, I don't know what to think. We can't even see what's going on until the light finally fades, looking into the distance as something flys from the building and into another one, blasting straight through. "Shit, what the hell happened in there!?" Shadow asks. "I don't know...but now I'm really concerned...that thing we saw...do you think that was Sonic flying into the building?!" Silver asks. "I don't know...might've been! Amy, can you hear me!? Amy!!" I yell into my cell phone, but no answer at all. "Tails...what do you think happened there...?" Cosmo asks. "I...I just...Oh man, Sonic! Amy! Come on!!..." I yell with no avail. No answer at all, only an ominous haze in the sound. "SHIT! FUCKING SHIT!!!" I yell, banging on the plane. "Tails, calm yourself! We don't know what happened, so let's just wait for a response!" Shadow says, stopping my reaction. "Yeah...okay...sorry, everyone.." I say, now calming down as we await a response...

**Amy's POV**

Silence...absolute silence...I soon wake up and see the damage that's been done. The wall to the left of me reads "20th floor", meaning that I've crashed through about 50 floors of this building. The whole top of the building has been blown off, shrapnel and debris all around and inside the building. A pain is felt in my legs as I see them bleeding slightly from glass falling from the ceiling. "Oh, my head...we fell so hard..." I think as I look around. Absolute destruction surrounds me, the result of over 50 floors of this building being blown up by two Hyper hedgehogs. That's when I notice that White Princess isn't here at all, I don't sense her powerful aura or anything like that. What I do see makes me cover my mouth, Sonic on the ground a few feet from me. His eyes are closed, his body isn't moving and the bleeding seems to have stopped again. "Oh my god...Oh my god...!" I think to myself as I try to get up and go to him, despite the pain in my stomach and my legs.

When I reach him, I lift his head and hold his body carefully, as to not cause him any pain. "Sonic...Oh my god...Sonic! Please, say something!" I yell, wanting him to wake up with a smile like normal. That's when I hear my phone go off, picking it up almost immediately. "H...Hello?" I asks, hearing Tails on the other end. "AMY! Oh, thank god! Are you all right?" Tails asks, sounding like he'd explode right now. "Yes, yes, I'm all right...still alive, at least." I tell him. "Oh, man! You guys had me worried! How's Sonic?" he asks. A pain in my heart arises as he mentions. "Tails...I don't think he's okay...he has a low pulse, his eyes aren't opening...it's so bad..." I tell him, trying to hold back my tears. "Okay, okay...look, can you get back to the front of the building? I can pick you both up from there!" he says. "Um...let's see...I think so." I tell him. "Wait, maybe I should send Shadow and Silver to get you guy..." "No, Tails. I'll get him out myself, please trust me..." I ask him. "Okay...okay then. Please hurry, we still have that last Lifeshotz to worry about...it's still hidden..." he says. I hang up and look to Sonic, who seems to be waking up a bit.

"Damn...Amy?...ow...You okay?" he asks. "Of course I am, stupid! Look at yourself! Oh my god, you had me worried!" I yell, holding him tightly. "OW! Okay, okay! That still hurts, ya know..." he says, hugging me too. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?" I ask him as he wipes the tears from my face. "Yeah, still breating at least. Anyway, we better get going..." he says, helping me up, yet it was he that needed the hand. "Just hold on to me, Sonic. We'll get out of here...ow..." I say, remembering the pain in my leg. "Hold on..." Sonic says, pulling a cloth of some kind out of his hidden pocket. He softly wraps it around my leg before he looks at the damage of the building. "Damn...made a mess, huh?" he asks. "Yeah, big time. Shall we?" I ask, noticing that he's struggling to stand up. "Yeah...yeah...let's go...damn it all..." he says. "Sonic?...Sonic!" I cry out, now completely worried. "Damn...guess I can't move after all..." he says. "Don't scare me like that, Sonic...don't worry, I've got you covered." I tell him. "Are you certain?" "Yes, We're getting out together...we've always promised to be together...and we have someone on the way as well, remember?" "Yes...yes, of course...all right then, let's go, Amy. Together..." he says as we head for the elevator.

Somehow, it's still working and we ride it to the main lobby, which seems to have been untouched for some reason. "There's barely any damage here..." I think as we head for the door. That's when an explosion above the door stopped us, along with her somehow forseen return. "You still live?" Sonic asks. "..." White Princess says nothing as she lands. "Huh? No comeback...? What's with you?" he asks. "Sonic...Amy...it's coming..." she says. "What's coming?" I ask her. "The last one...the final Lifeshotz...it's beneath the building." she says, scaring the both of us. "Shit...now what?" Sonic asks. "Simple, you guys go get out of here now...and I'll take care of my big baby here." she says. "Are you nuts?! Those things are murderers! They'll..." Sonic protests. "I know...but I...I feel like I should do this. Just hurry..." she says as the whole building starts shaking. We make it outside and see Gaia and Dark-Eyes rushing inside. "Big Sis! You okay?" Gaia asks. "Gaia...Dark-Eyes...he'll be appearing soon..." White Princess says. "We know. We'll help you, right?" Gaia asks Dark-Eyes, who nods.

Shadow and Silver have gotten us in the plane and we lifted off the ground, looking at the building. "Are they really gonna...?" Sonic asks. White Princess, Gaia and Dark-Eyes surround the Lifeshotz, glowing intensely. "When was the last time we used our combined assault attack?" Gaia asks. "Not sure, let's see if we still got it." White Princess says, forming the giant sphere of energy. "Rage of Zaigatsu: ULTIMATE BLAST!!" they all yell, sending the blast and unleashing a huge explosion that covers the whole city. "OH MY GOD!!...Tails, higher!" Sonic says, making Tails fly higher. The blast is mighty and bright, almost impossible to look at. "White Princess...Dark-Eyes...Gaia...why did you do that!?" he yells, looking at the huge explosion of light. I look myself, feeling worry for the three hedgehogs, despite the trouble that they gave us. "Why did she do that...? A minute ago, she was dead-set on killing us...then she helps us..." I say to myself.

"You know...Gaia and Dark-Eyes told us something about White Princess..." Shadow says, startling us. "What was that?" Sonic asks. "That...that she possesses both a sense of evil intent...and a sense of justice. So that really would explain her actions..." Silver says. "So she possesses the potential to be one of light and darkness...and they went down with her..." Sonic says. "Strange enough, they went there to see if they could dissuade her from finishing you two." Shadow says. "Just who the hell were they?" Tails asks. "It...it doesn't matter to me whether they were good or evil...they didn't...they didn't need to lose their lives for that single act of justice!" Sonic says, pounding his fist on the window. "Sonic...don't worry...who knows, she survived many things before...chances are we may just see them again." I tell him, unsure if what I said was true or not. "Either way, we better head home. Tails, you know the way..." Sonic says as Tails starts up the plane, heading in the direction of my apartment to await a far greater moment to come...

-Short one here, only because I didn't want to include the far-too important moment in this chap. Next chap is Amy's birth scene, so don't miss it!


	18. Our Child

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**18: Our Child**

**Sonic's POV**

I sit here, surprised and happy. I cannot really believe what's happening, yet when I think back, I can deny it no longer. Must've been a couple of months, but the time had finally come, with a bad wake-up call too. I was asleep when suddenly my cell phone started ringing really loudly. This was around 11 PM, so I was in a bit of a deep sleep. When I saw Amy's name flash on the screen, I woke up well enough to answer. "yawn...Amy, hey. Kinda rare for you to call at this time..." I say, unaware of the severity of this call. "Sonic...!! It's...coming...!!" she says, under a lot of strain. The "it" part gets me out of the house faster than a deer in the middle of the road, just as a truck is about to run it over. I make a beeline over the train tracks and straight through, all the way to Station Square, using the spare key to open Amy's door. I dash straight upstairs and see Amy holding her already expanded belly, the obvious finally clicking. "Shit..." I say under my breath as I lift Amy while dialing something on my cell phone. "Amy, I need your doctor's number! Can you tell me what it is!?" I ask her while obviously getting her together. "H..here is it...! Augh!..." she says, passing me the number on a sheet of paper. "We're gonna leave right now, Amy! Damn it, she better pick up..." I tell her, putting on my headset as I put the phone away.

We're out of the apartment and I lock the door; last thing she needs to worry about is someone breaking in and taking shit. Anyway, her doctor finally answers my call, luckily she's already at the hospital. "Please remain calm, Mr. Hedgehog. How far are you from the hospital?" Dr. Sheshia asks me. "About two minutes!" I tell her, doing my best to keep myself and Amy calm as I get closer to the building. I'm right outside the door when Dr. Sheshia walks out, standing outside the hospital. "You ran all the way here?" she asks. "Yeah, but enough about that! We gotta get her inside now!" I tell her, looking to Amy. "Right, follow me inside!" the doctor tells me. I follow her inside and up a few floors until we reach the correct room. While Amy is situated, I get on my phone to alert the others. "Tails, it's...it's happening! Get the others here too!" I say quietly since Amy is finally resting a bit, now that the calm has come. A few minutes later, Tails, Cosmo, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles show up outside in the hallway.

While Amy is somewhat asleep, I head out to meet with them. "So she's having the baby?" Tails asks me. "She's resting at the moment." I tell him. "Bet you're as surprised as she is." Shadow says. "You bet...Real surprised..." I tell him. "Sonic, is something wrong?" Cosmo asks me. "I guess I'm still thinking about that bastard that assaulted Amy...I guess I'm still a little nervous." I tell her. "I'm sure the child will be yours, Sonic. You need to be strong for yourself and Amy now." Rouge tells me. "Yeah...yeah, you're...!!" I say, hearing Amy screaming a bit. I dash right inside, looking at Amy clenching her fists in pain. "Damn it! Hold on, Amy!" I tell her, sitting next to her and gently patting her hand. She grabs hold and I feel probably the only pain that I'd have during this endeavor. The tightness of her grabbing my hand is truly painful, but I'm sure she's feeling more pain than I am right now. "Amy, hang in there...the doctors are on the way!" I tell her, doing my best not to look like I'm in pain. "Okay..." she says, barely loosening her grip.

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening to me, yet the pain I'm experiencing is proof enough. The pressure I'm putting on Sonic's hand is unintentional, but I can't help it. Relief comes to me when Dr. Sheshia walks in with some nurses. "We're ready to begin now, Amy." she says in a calm voice. I look to Sonic, who nods to me before I turn back to the doctors. "Yes...yes, I'm READY!!! AH!!" I scream, feeling the pressure again. "Let's get started right away!" Dr. Sheshia yells. "Hang in there, Amy! I'm right here for you!" I hear Sonic telling me, my hand never leaving his own. When prompted by the doctor, I force myself to push, the pain becoming something I'd just need to deal with. A few hours later, I woke up to see Sonic still holding my hand and looking to me with worry in his eyes, changing to relief. I turned to Dr. Sheshia, who was holding something wrapped in a blanket. "Amy, congratulations. It's a beautiful baby girl." she says, passing me the baby. I couldn't help but cry, out of sheer joy.

She's a light purple baby girl, with both our quills and eyes. A wonderful feeling enters me as I look at this child, a feeling of absolute happiness filling my body. I look to Sonic, who is also shedding tears. He gently places a finger to my eyes, wiping my tears away. I wish I could to the same, but I'm so tired now. Simply holding the baby is all I want to do now. "What will you name her?" Dr. Sheshia asks us. I look to Sonic, since I cannot immediately think of something. "Araes. I think that would be fine. How about you, Amy?" he says, wiping his own tears. "I think that sounds beautiful, Sonic. Araes will be the name of our daughter." I say, a funny feeling coming when I said "our daughter". I lay back down after passing the baby to Sonic, who looks to her with pride in his eyes. I feel his lips on my forehead before I close my eyes...

**Sonic's POV**

I'm so happy for Amy, holding our child carefully. That's when Dr. Sheshia taps my shoulder, snapping me out of my somewhat trance. "Mr. Hedgehog, would you mind if I spoke with you in the hall?" she says. I get up and lay the baby down with Amy, walking out with her into the hallway. "Mr. Hedgehog, we've checked the information you asked of us, and found the answer to your question." she tells me. "Then please, tell me the result." I ask her. "Sonic the Hedgehog...you are the correct father of your child." she says to me. "I'm...I'm so happy! Take that, Sprint! Whoo!" I yell, jumping for joy in the hallway. I return to Amy, who heard my screams of joy and woke up. "What is it, Sonic?" she asks me. "They confirmed it, Amy! They confirmed that I'm the rightful father of our child..." I tell her, gently stroking her cheek. She lightly grabs my hand with her own hand and looks at me. "That's wonderful, Sonic! Yet, even if you weren't...you are our child's father." she says. "Yeah! Now you should rest, Amy. I'll be right here." I say before I fall asleep in the chair.

A few days later, the doctors gave me clearance to bring Amy out of the hospital, so I just took her back to her apartment. Cosmo called me earlier, having something important to talk to me about, so after I dropped Amy off, I headed to the fountain. She was waiting there, without her usual smile on her face. "Hey, Cosmo. I'm here. So what's up?" I asks, sitting next to her. I already felt a bad vibe here, meaning whatever she had to tell me couldn't have been good, or at least, something that was making her uncomfortable. "Cosmo...?" I ask her again, now very concerned. "Sonic...I...I mean, Tails and I..." she starts, shaking a bit. "Cosmo, try to be calm. Is this about the two of you sleeping together?" I ask, her reaction proving to be conclusive about that. "You..you knew already?" she asks. "Tails told me, he seemed very concerned about you as a result." I tell her. "Yes...okay then. Thank you for listening!" she says, running off afterwards. "Cosmo! You didn't even tell me anything..." I yell. She stops, realizing I've caught on to her, returning to me afterwards. "I...I haven't told Tails yet...but..." she says. "But what?" I ask her. "Sonic...I'm pregnant."

That's a huge "Doh!" moment for me, yet I say absolutely nothing. The very thought that Amy just gave birth a few days ago still floats in my head, but now it seems like I can't catch a break after that. Now Cosmo is pregnant, which she hasn't even told Tails yet. Although, a smart kid like Tails knows prenancy when he sees it, so eventually he's going to find out. What concerns me is how the both of them are going to deal with this. "Oh man, Cosmo...When did you first notice this?" I ask her. "About a month ago..." she says, looking down most of the time. "But why didn't you tell Tails?" I ask her. "I...I don't know...I just didn't know how to tell him..." she tells me. "So what did you want to know?" I ask her. "How should I tell him...It's difficult..." she says. "Just tell him, Cosmo. Either that, or wait for him to notice, 'cause you know Tails. He's pretty damn smart." I tell her, making her smile. "Yes, he certainly is...You're right..." she says. "Go to him, Cosmo. The both of you have each other, so there's no need to be afraid to tell him something." I tell her. "Okay. Thank you so much, Sonic." she say, walking off after that. I decide to head back over to Amy's apartment to check on her and the baby.

**Tails' POV**

It's been a strange day, really. I'd been out looking for Cosmo for a while, with very little avail. I searched most of our favorite spots, but got nowhere. That's when I spotted her near the train station. I landed and swiftly made my way to her, happiness rising within me as I saw her waving to me. "Cosmo, there you are! I've been looking all over for you..." I tell her as she walks towards me. "Yes, I know...I'm sorry, I just needed to think..." she says, embracing me slowly. "Cosmo...what did you need to think about?" I ask her. "How to tell you..." she says. "Tell me what, Cosmo?" "That I'm pregnant, Tails..." she says quietly. I probably would've fainted if Cosmo wasn't holding me. I kinda expected this to come, following our moment a while back. Yeah, that was a special night for us...

This was a while back, before Amy had the baby. I don't remember how long it was since I went to Sonic for advice about when we had sex, but after that, we understood the responsibility involved with the subject. After we talked a bit, we decided that having sex wasn't the end of the world and with that said, everything returned to normal between us. A few days later, she came over to my place again, with a movie to watch. It wasn't very good, but it was a little funny. After we watched that, we headed to my room to lay down for a bit, or at least...that's what I thought we were gonna do. I thought that until she moved towards me and started to kiss me deeply. I found myself tugging and eventually pulling her clothing off, at which point, the both of us knew what we wanted. "Tails...I want to do it again with you." she tells me, smiling at me, showing me that she was sincere in her decision. I entered her body, feeling the warm flesh of her body against my manhood. Our second moment together...

She let out a shrill gasp before settling down, looking to me with sparkling eyes. "I'm okay now...please, go as hard as you can..." she tells me. I do so, listening to her moans and screams for my name, holding her body and kissing her tenderly. She pushes herself towards me, in tune with my own rhythm. It is an amazing feeling, despite the fact that we did this before. Cosmo overturns me and licks my cheek like a kitten, feeling down my body before letting me enter her again. She rides me like a bull, moving vertically quickly and forcefully, my hands barely holding steady on her waists. I feel myself losing to her, unable to keep in myself without trying even harder. She's not willing to let me off that easy, turning her back to me while still moving herself. It's sexy and it lures me closer to her, gripping her breasts as she keeps going.

"Oh, Tails...! I'm so...happy!...We're together...like this...!" she cries out, grabbing hold of my legs. "Cosmo...this feels great...! I love...it..! I love...you!" I tell her, straining to keep myself from letting it out. "It's pulsating...I can feel it pulsating inside me...Tails...you can let it go..." she tells me. "Not inside...you, Cosmo...I...couldn't..." I tell her, even though pulling out at this point is hard, even for me. "Cum with me, Tails...Ah!..." "Cosmo, I...Ah...!" "That's it...It's okay...Cum with me...AHHH!!..." "Cosmo...uwaaAAHHHH!!" It's been done, and we both let go at the same time. I've never felt such a feeling of release in my life, the feeling of Cosmo's warm fluids running down my lower body almost ticklish. We fall asleep in each other's arms, feeling only the existance of each other in our lives.

Well, back to now. "Cosmo, why were you so afraid to tell me?" I ask her. "I don't know...really, I don't...I guess I didn't want things to change between us...just because I..." she doesn't continue. She holds me tightly, looking into my eyes. "Cosmo, I'm always here for you. Trust me, I would never want you to feel this way. It hurts me when I see you so sad." I tell her. "Tails, I'm so sorry...Please don't be sad too..." she says, showing her smile, which makes me smile. We hold each other there, the warm breeze passing by like a warm cloth. I know how much my life will change, but I'm willing to weather through those changes, just to be with the one I love. We head back to the Mystic Ruins, since we enjoy the breeze there much better than back in the city.

**Sonic's POV**

I enter Amy's apartment and see her laying down on her couch, holding the baby. When I close the door, her pretty green eyes open and the baby reaches out to me. "Hey, Amy. I'll take Araes, so you should go upstairs and get some rest." I tell her, somewhat comical with Araes grabbing my cheek. "Hee hee, thank you, Sonic. Will you be all right with her?" she asks me, yawning a bit. "Sure, no problem. Come on, upstairs you go." I tell her, leading her to her bedroom and covering her with her sheets. Something distracts her, though, as she looks out the window. "Hmm? Sonic, look." she says, pointing to three tall columns of light coming from the city. "What in the name...? Hmm..." I say, Araes having particular interest in the lights. "What do you suppose that is?" Amy asks me, a little concerned. "I don't know, Amy...but I'm gonna find out. I'll take Araes with me." I tell her. "Are you sure that's wise? What if it's a foe of some kind?" she says. "Don't worry about it, Amy. I can protect the baby and myself. Ready to go, Araes?" I ask, Araes' giggle being more than enough of a confirmation.

I run all the way to Downtown Station Square, remembering the massive carnage from back then. The lives lost and damages to the city after the Lifeshotz came. The battles against those monsters and the three hedgehogs...White Princess...Dark-Eyes...and Gaia. That horrendous explosion, spreading light and darkness all over...even now I can't get the images out of my head. I finally reach the lights, eerily at the spot where that last Lifeshot went down. As I step near the lights, they brighten up. I watch as strange shadows rise from the columns, taking a physical form. I hear laughter, soft laughter and manic laughter. I also hear giggling of some sort. As the shadows take shape, I find myself unable to move, my eyes widen and my mouth opens at the sight before me. A cold feeling takes my heart when I hear the words..."Hey there, honey..."

-Finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, I was working with other things. Coming up, chilling rememberances and insight to the past.


	19. Emerging Shadows

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**19: Emerging Shadows**

**Sonic's POV**

It's almost too much for me...Before my eyes are the three hedgehogs I thought perished in that fateful explosion many months ago. "White Princess...Dark-Eyes...Gaia...you're all...you're all alive?" I ask, holding Araes as I stand. "Well, well, well...it's nice to see you again, Sonic the Hedgehog." sounds the voice of White Princess. When the light fades, it's as clear as day that they are still alive. White Princess simply waves with that simple smile that she always gave, Gaia cracks his insane smile before laughing up a storm for whatever reason and Dark-Eyes walks up to me and kisses me passionately, smiling afterwards. "She truly missed you, Sonic." Gaia says, smiling as well. "I'm so glad to see you guys again! When we saw the explosion, we didn't know what to think and..." I speak, but White Princess stops me with a finger to my lips. "Shh...Don't worry, I'll explain what happened, okay?" she says, to which I nod.

"At that moment, when we took out the final Lifeshot, the three of us went into a deep slumber-like state." she says. "Deep-slumber?" I ask, unsure what she meant. "We changed the state of our bodies into a more luminescent state, traveling the paths within this world. We were ready to return in less than a few hours, however, we opted to wait a few more months before we would return." she further explains. "But...but why?" I ask. "To see what was left behind and what would occur during my absence, yet it seems as though something is amiss." she says. "Something amiss?" I ask her. "Well, that can be taken care of later...Oh, what do we have here?" White Princess asks, looking at the baby in my arms. "Oh, this is my daughter, Araes. Amy gave birth to her a few days ago." I tell her. "She's adorable..." Dark-Eyes says. "Yeah, a truly good child, it seems." Gaia says. "And it looks nothing like that bastard...good." White Princess says. "Did you want to hold her?" I ask. "No, neither of us can hold her. Our power may channel into her." White Princess says. It's at that point that I see something at the top of the reconstructed building.

The figure is definitely unfamiliar, but an ominous feeling enters my body just looking at him. He is apparently a black fox with four tails, yet only the ends are seen coming from the cloak that covered his body. On his head is a black hat and his gleaming red eyes stare right at us. He descends to the ground, staring at us as he walks close, finally stopping at White Princess. "It has been a while...Hyper Genesis...Experiment #012108: White Princess..." he says coldly, grasping and feeling on her left breast. "Wait...you were the one who..." White Princess says, seemingly familiar with the guy, who stops touching her. "Experiment #013190: Dark-Eyes...you are looking well." he says, Dark-Eyes holding onto me from the side of my body. "And Experiment #014300: Gaia...your power still brings a wonderful feeling to me." he says, prompting a confused look from Gaia. "Big Sis...who is this man?" Gaia asks. "Dark-Eyes, Gaia...He is..." White Princess starts, but he stops her. "Speak not of me yet. Ah, you must be Sonic the Hedgehog. I've some words to share with you." he says to me. "Some...some words?" I ask him. "Yes...A new age is coming...Very, very soon..." he says before wrapping himself in his cloak and disappearing.

"White Princess...who the hell was that?" I ask her. "He...he is the one we have to thank...for being here. For it was he that released us from the colony labs that day. During my early stages of development, I always looked from within my containment vessel to check on Gaia and Dark-Eyes' development. On many days, I would see that man outside of my vessel, looking to us with promise. One day, he released us with only a few words. "Go, Hyper Genesis! Live your lives!" he shouts, the colony already ablaze. "Wait, who are you?" I asked him. "You can call me BlackEdge...Go!" he shouted to us, sending us to Earth and we haven't seen him since...until today." White Princess finishes. "A new age...what do you think he meant by that?" I ask her. "One can only assume that our friend will actually be our foe." Gaia says. "Yes, an statement like that cannot mean anything good for the future." Dark-Eyes says, surprising me since she didn't speak very often before. "Correct. We had better return to GUN HQ now." White Princess says. "Yeah, who knows what the soldiers have been doing..." Gaia says, shaking his head. "We'll be sure to meet with you a little later, Sonic." White Princess tells me. "Oh, okay then..." I tell her, watching them disappear in a flash of light.

**Amy's POV**

I'm laying in bed now, waiting for Sonic to come back with the baby. I hear the door opening and his quick steps upstairs before he enters the room. "Sonic, there you are. Are you all right? What did you see?" I ask him as he passes me Araes. "Amy...you...you aren't gonna believe this, but White Princess...Gaia...Dark-Eyes...they're still alive!" he tells me, shocking me. I wasn't too sure about believing him, especially after that large explosion that we both saw. Then again, Sonic has never lied to me, so I know what he's saying is the truth. "Is...is that what the lights were about?" I ask him. "Yes, they came from those lights. I couldn't believe it myself, but they were really there! Right, Araes?" he says, Araes agreeing with a nod and clapping her hands. "Well, that's a relief. What else did you see?" I ask him. "Some stranger in a cloak...said something about a new age." he tells me. "A...a new age?" I ask, a little uneasy about that. "Yeah, but I wouldn't be too concerned, at least until anything happens." he says.

We sat there, talking about all the wonderful things we were going to do. Setting up the baby's room, taking care of her and being a family. Sonic's smile made the discussion even more easier as I came to a very important point. "Sonic, we'll need to be very responsible with Araes now. A lot of things we deal with, we'll need to keep her in mind." I explain. "Yes, I agree with you." Sonic tells me. "I don't know how things will be with us..." I tell him. "We'll be fine, Amy. After all, it's just one more adventure." he says, smiling and giving that satisfying thumbs-up. I pull him into an embrace, whispering in his ear, "I love you so much...Thank you, Sonic." He returns the embrace and kisses the baby and I before he headed back to the Mystic Ruins to check with Tails on something. I held Araes close to me, one of the many things that Sonic and I share...a beautiful baby girl. I'm willing to believe in Sonic, knowing that we'll spend our entire lives together, happy and in love.

He didn't take long to return, gladly taking Araes while I looked over some things for her. After checking everything, we headed to the store, bringing Knuckles and Shadow with us for extra hands. I had already picked everything out, all we needed to do was get it all and return to my apartment. A crib, stoller, changing table and few other things were mapped out in my head. "Amy, we'll get the stuff. Just wait here at the front!" Sonic says as they speed off. Not even three minutes pass before a green flash appears before me, with Shadow having used Chaos Control to get some of the items at the front while Sonic and Knuckles got the other things. Sonic's influence in our relationship was always nice, especially now with his heroic discount. When we arrived at my apartment, the boys swung into full gear and in mere moments, the entire room is designed in the way that I had discussed with Sonic. "Thanks for the major hand, guys." Sonic says, wiping his forehead. "Eh, it's cool." Shadow says. "No problem at all." Knuckles says. "Would you guys like some pink lemonade?" I ask, to which they gratefully ask for and drink my special lemonade.

Once Shadow and Knuckles helped Sonic add some finishing touches, they left to do whatever they had planned. Sonic took the baby and sat downstairs as I looked over their work. The room looked lovely, everything we got was set in the positions that I wanted. After I looked things over, I walk back downstairs and see Araes resting on Sonic, who was sleeping while sitting up. I sit next to him and gently kiss his cheek, after which he opens his eyes. "Hey...how'd we do?" he asks me. "You all did wonderfully. Everything looks great. Araes will love it. Do you want me to settle her into her crib?" I ask him. "I'll do it, if you want me to." Sonic says, getting up and walking upstairs with me. He places Araes in the crib with no difficulties, since she was relatively knocked out. "Wow, you must have tired her out pretty well." I say to him. "Yeah...it's been a day." he tells me as I come into his arms. "I know it must've been a shock to see them again after so long..." I tell him. "Yes...but at least...they came back." he tells me.

**Shadow's POV**

Rouge and I stood before White Princess at the GUN base, who couldn't be happier to see us. Rouge was shocked to see White Princess alive, but I wasn't as shocked. Since they were hyper hedgehogs, an explosion like that was unlikely to claim their lives. In any case, she was briefing us on the new mission. "Shadow and Rouge, I have called E-123 Omega too, but he seems to be taking a while." she tells us. Omega walks in a few seconds later, crashing through the door. "Okay, you're all here. Here is the recent problem we face." she says, pulling up a holographic model of the planet and a wrecked colony. "What colony is that?" Rouge asks her. "That is the colony that my two siblings and I were created on, Space Colony Wraith. Old and abandoned now, but one feature hasn't been deactivated yet." she tells us. "What feature is that?" I ask. "I will show you." White Princess says. Rouge and I watch as a set of large cables extend from the colony and attach themselves to the planet. In short order, the entire surface of the planet has changed, looking more mechanical, something that Eggman often dreamed of.

"Who is trying to do this?" Rouge asks. "A man that I am familiar of, BlackEdge. He was also a resident of the Wraith colony until he released my siblings and I. We haven't seen him until this day. He seeks to use this feature of the colony to change the entire planet into a world suitable only for those created artificially." White Princess says. "That is absurd." I tell her, though I am aware of how possible this really is. "Yes, however, the being in question, BlackEdge, has this planned already. With the press of a button, he can change the world that we live in. There is only one means to stop this." White Princess says. "We must infiltrate the colony and destroy the mechanism inside that causes the feature." I tell her. "That is correct. This should be easy, since you've entered and destroyed colonies in the past, have you not?" she asks me. "In any case, can Shadow really do this by himself?" Rouge asks. "Who said he was going by himself? My siblings and I will be accompanying him, but also I will enlist the aid of Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and Strike the Hedgehog." White Princess says.

I know that Sonic will help, since the world needs to remain as it is to maintain a future for their daughter. Silver will help because of his strong sense of justice. I am uncertain about Strike, since finding her is a little problematic. "White Princess, how are we going to find Strike?" I ask her. "We already have, Shadow. I know where Strike is." she tells me. "You know? How did you find out?" Rouge asks. "It's pretty obvious where she is. I'll go get her personally. In the meantime, simply await further instructions. Other than that, you're dismissed." she says. Rouge walks out first before I start walking, stopping after White Princess calls me. "Shadow, it's good to see you two again." she says, showing me that strange smile of hers. I only nod before heading out as well, walking with Rouge as we depart. "Another colony...brings back memories, doesn't it?" she asks me. "Somewhat..." I tell her. "Hopefully, this time, we'll all come back in one piece." she says. "Yeah..." I tell her as we head back.

**Sonic's POV**

Amy has the baby today, so I go out to see how Tails and Cosmo are doing. Before I do that, I see Strike laying under a tree nearby the workshop, so I go see how she's doing. "Strike, there you are. Have you been fine with Tails?" I ask her. She nods and I lay down under the tree as well, the shade providing a nice breeze. I was glad to have asked Tails to provide some living space for Strike, since she didn't have a home to go to. He'd usually call about Strike acting almost like a mimic, repeating certain gestures that Tails did. I guess that's how she learned things or something. I opened my eyes to see Strike's eyes, seemingly confused about something. "What's the matter, Strike?" I ask her, to which she points to her breasts and my chest. She chose not to wear clothing, making her presence in the Mystic Ruins very good, since walking in the city as a girl without clothing would lead to some trouble. The confusion seemed to be that she thought I was the same as her, which is true, aside from the fact that she's a girl. "Well, you're a girl and I'm a guy, Strike. You have breasts, I have something else." I told her.

Strike, however, learns from physical operation, meaning she learned through touching and seeing things for herself. What this lead to was Strike looking intently at my chest before feeling there for anything unusual. She suddenly grabs my chest, clutching skin where my nipples are. The sudden action freaks me out, but Strike is doing only what she knows how. She examines her body carefully and compares her body to mine, coming to the conclusion that I wasn't exactly like her. "We'd better...huh?" I tell her, but a white flash interrupts me. "You did my job for me, Sonic." White Princess says as she steps from the light. "What do you mean?" I ask her. "Do you know where Silver is?" she asks me. "I think he's inside. What do you need him for?" I ask her. "Call him out and bring Strike. We must head to Space Colony Wraith." she tells me. "Hold up a sec on that. I need to tell Amy." I tell her. "All right, but please be quick. I don't know how long it will be before..." White Princess says, but gets interrupted by a huge screen in the sky.

"The new age is coming...23:59:99." the screen says, counting down from twenty-four hours. "Isn't that the voice of that same guy?" I ask White Princess. "Yes, he must be preparing his plans. Do what you must and then come back here." she says. I dash back to Amy's apartment, where she's playing with Araes. "Amy!" I yell out. "Sonic, what's going on? You seem in a rush..." she asks me. "I need to head up to Space Colony Wraith to stop some madman." I tell her. "Then let me go." she says. "What? Amy, what about...?" I ask her. "I'll take care of Araes while we're up there, but I don't want to be away from you, Sonic." she tells me. "It could be dangerous..." I tell her. "I know that you'll protect us, Sonic. Please, let us come with you." she asks me. Amy convinced me enough, but Araes also seemed to want to go. "All right, then come on." I tell her, lifting her and dashing back to the Mystic Ruins. "She's coming too? And you're bringing your baby? Okay then, Shadow, Rouge and Omega are here, as well as Silver and my siblings. Let's head up!" White Princess says, stepping into a light hole. "Here we go..." I say, walking with Strike and Amy, who carries Araes as we enter the hole with the others...

-Coming up, the new evil elaborates his scheme and some backstory about why the Hyper Genesis was created in the first place.


	20. The Grand Scheme

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**20: The Grand Scheme**

**The Past...**

The place is the very space colony where the Hyper Genesis originated, Space Colony Wraith. Within a laboratory at the center of the colony, a cloaked man is looking over his recent studies and three status chambers. Inside the chambers are three hedgehogs, energy circling them quickly while they float in suspended animation. The cloaked man goes towards the center-most capsule, standing and inputing a specific name. "Experiment #012108: White Princess." he says, the eyes of the hedgehog opening and glowing. Her unclothed body brings a tear to the man's eyes, his life's work with biological recreation finally before his eyes. As her energy levels begin to rise too high, the man presses a button, delivering a shock powerful enough to kill a human. The shock proved to be capable of merely stunning her, her loud scream ending after a few seconds. He walks over to the one to the left of White Princess and inputs some other information.

"Experiment #013190: Dark-Eyes." he says, her eyes glowing as well, but she didn't expel any power like White Princess did. "You must always be in support of your older sister, White Princess." he says as he types. When he notices no response, he thinks for a minute. "One day, when I send you all to the world below, you'll find someone to open your heart to." he says with a smile. "Experiment #014300: Gaia." he says as he types on the last capsule. "Protect both your sisters when you finally awaken as well." he says, typing that sentence into the capsule. He looks at his three creations, a promising future for them within his mind. However, fate would ensure that this wouldn't be possible. A few days later, during a very important testing period, armed officials entered with someone else. "BlackEdge, there is a change in plans for Project Hyper Genesis..." a suited guy tells the man. "Change in plans...for my project? What is it?" he asks. "No longer is this about your plan of action with them. We need new weapons." the suited man says.

"Weapons? Wait, you can't mean...!?" BlackEdge asks. "Correct. You're to change Project Hyper Genesis into a group of biological weaponry. They will be implanted with new, far-greater power and they will be used as our new defenses." the suited man says. "You...you can't do that! They were meant for my purposes! To be sent to Earth and have control of their destinies!" BlackEdge says. "I'm afraid there are more important things at work here than their destinies. Do it or lose the funding for the project." the suited man says sternly before walking off with his armed soldiers. BlackEdge didn't know what to do. While they were completed, the extra money could ensure a future for them. "I won't make them weapons...but I will...give them power..." BlackEdge says lowly. The following day, he recieved the data for the Hyper Chaotic Transformation for the Hyper Genesis. He immediately put it in to each creation, watching their bodies radiate with power. After installing a clothing mechanism that would clothe them and unclothe them at the mere whim, they were completed. BlackEdge looked at his work with tears in his eyes, proud of his work and the future he made for them.

When the suited man returns a few days later, he doesn't even reach the laboratory doors before he gets shot dead. The soldiers don't fare well at all as a black haze moves past them, their lifeless bodies falling to the ground. The haze reforms into BlackEdge, who walks into the lab and starts opening the capsules without punching in any passcodes. Instead, he opens them with his bare hands. White Princess opens her eyes and watches BlackEdge gently catch Dark-Eyes and Gaia before setting them all up before him. "Experiment #012108: White Princess...#013190: Dark-Eyes...#014300: Gaia. You three, the Hyper Genesis, have a future down there. I just know it." BlackEdge says. "A future...?" White Princess asks. "For...us?" Dark-Eyes asks. "Can there truly...be such a thing?" Gaia asks. "Yes, for all your questions, the answer is yes. You must carve that future yourselves, Hyper Genesis. You must carve it yourselves." BlackEdge says.

"Carve it...ourselves..." they all say. "Yes...go forth...to the world below...AND CARVE YOUR FUTURE!" BlackEdge shouts, beaming them down to Earth. At the same time, a strange power crept within BlackEdge, turning his once-blue eyes red and his dark power more sinister. He looked to Earth with only one thought repeating in his head, "A New Age is coming...and you all will be a part of it." he says lowly, typing something slowly as his dark gaze was fixated on the words "Energy Shutdown Completed". The whole colony shut down power as BlackEdge enters a strange capsule coated in the blood of his recent victims. His eyes close and his body is encased in blood-red crystal, a long slumber awaiting him until he would be ready to start his plan for the future he wanted for his creations. The colony was locked down after that, restricted from the public knowledge and unknown for years...until today.

**Present Day...**

**Amy's POV**

The light faded as we finally entered the space colony that White Princess spoke of. The Space Colony Wraith looked much like a ghastly being from outside, with long, twisting pipes out of place, broken paths and various-sized red lights blinking on and off. Inside, the place would seem haunted or something, with so many severed lines in the electric system, cracks and long scratches along the walls, skeletons and broken beakers on the floor. I walked closer to Sonic while holding Araes, who wasn't put off at all by the macabre surroundings of this place. "This place is so..." I say quietly. "Creepy? Yeah, I know..." Sonic replies. "It's an old space colony and knowing that man, he's been going raving mad here." White Princess says. "I can only imagine, looking at this place. I can't believe we're back..." Gaia says. "Yeah, it's unbelievable..." Dark-Eyes says, walking closely to Sonic on his other side. "Just where is this BlackEdge...?" Shadow asks. "Most likely in the room where it all began..." White Princess says. "The central laboratory...you mean where we're supposed to go?" Rouge asks. "Correct..." White Princess says, a little tense. "You think we'll need to fight him?" Sonic asks. "I know one thing for sure, Sonic..." she responds. "What's that?" he asks. "We'll need to kill him." she says, turning with a serious expression before continuing forward.

The rustic doors open and we see the cloaked, black fox standing before us, his eyes fixated on us all. Silver looks to him with uneasiness, a feeling that overcomes me as well. Strike stares intently as well, although without any emotion at all. The three Hyper Genesis beings stand before us all, looking to the black fox. "So you did come after all, my Hyper Genesis experiment..." BlackEdge says lowly. "Yes, we've come...Professor BlackEdge, origin of we, the Hyper Genesis." White Princess says, shocking us all. "Wait, he created you?" Sonic asks, very shocked. "Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog. It was I who created the Hyper Genesis, the most powerful, biological beings ever created by mortal hands. Each of them is based on a specific personality trait of my own. White Princess is the leadership, Dark-Eyes is the timid, but good-hearted nature and Gaia is the protection and craziness of my personality. They are, in fact, my children." he says. "You..you shouldn't refer to us as that." White Princess says.

"What are you up to, BlackEdge?" Sonic asks. "I'm starting a new age, Sonic the Hedgehog. A future for the Hyper Genesis on that planet. However, the government there refused to except my proposal for the Hyper Genesis, demanding that I turn them into weapons. I refused, so I planted the Hyper power within them, but I also gave them their own wills, their own minds and their own destinies. They alone can carve out their futures." BlackEdge says. "But what does this mean, exactly?" Silver asks. "The utter annihilation of the selfish people in that world and the rebirth of a new age on its ruins." BlackEdge says. "You're...you're just like Eggman..." Sonic says uneasily, the images of his former enemy flashing in his head. "Do you mean Dr. Eggman, the nefarious evil genius who turned into a kind-hearted leader until his passing?" BlackEdge asks. "Yeah, but how do you know about him?" Sonic asks. "I know about a lot of things, Sonic the Hedgehog, because a lot of things that happened were played out in my head." BlackEdge says. "What...what do you mean?" Rouge asks. "I have the powert to bear witness to later events. The death of Eggman, the birth of Sonic and Amy Rose's child, the epic battle with the Hyper Genesis, I was aware of it all." he says.

"No way...so then..." Silver says. "Yes, my victory is sealed in fate herself. Once the countdown is done, the world as you know it will change forever." BlackEdge says. "Not if I have anything to say about it. My daughter has a future ahead of her too! My best friend is expecting a child soon as well! The world can't be changed!" Sonic yells out. I look to him with more admiration than ever before. "Such selfish desire is so unfitting of one such as you. You'll learn to love my new world." BlackEdge says. "We won't learn to love anything! We like our world the way it is!" I yell out, surprising Sonic. "You can't just change the world because you want to." Shadow says. "It makes no sense for everyone else to simply cope with your change!" Rouge yells. "I've already lived through a horrific future! I don't need to do it again!" Silver says. "Then there is only one thing to do...You'll need to be destroyed so I can have the future for my creations. Hyper Genesis, kill them all." BlackEdge says, scaring me a bit.

**Sonic's POV**

I know the Hyper Genesis, no...I know White Princess, Gaia and Dark-Eyes better than that. Maybe not as well as their creator, but well enough to know that they have their own choices to follow. When they don't move after his command, my thoughts are confirmed. "What...? White Princess, Gaia, Dark-Eyes...why are you...?" BlackEdge asks. "We're...we're sorry..." White Princess says. "We can't...we can't do it..." Dark-Eyes says, tears in her eyes. "There's no way I'd do it...unless he wanted to fight me..." Gaia says. "What do you mean...?" BlackEdge asks. "You made them with their own wills, as I recall. They are my friends now...friends don't fight each other." I tell him. "Your...your friends?" BlackEdge asks. "Yes, we've had our differences before...but that doesn't change the fact that we're friends now. I don't want to fight them again...I refuse to fight them again." I tell him. "Hyper Genesis, get rid of them." BlackEdge says again, confused by the lack of response. "We can't fight him again!" White Princess shouts. "I can't do it!" Dark-Eyes shouts. "I'm not doing it!" Gaia shouts. "You...you've corrupted my creations..." BlackEdge says, the bottom of his cloak going crazy from some heavy wind.

"Corrupted...?" I ask, unsure what he meant by that. "They had a purpose...and because of you...they forgot that purpose..." BlackEdge says, pressing some buttons on the control panel with the countdown. The numbers come down even faster, stopping at about 15 minutes. "Wh...what!?" I shout out as the number shows up. "I only need 15 minutes to destroy you all. Hyper Genesis, if you won't attack them...then step aside and bear witness to my power." BlackEdge says, but his fury seems to show after they stand before me. "The Hyper Genesis project is no longer under your command...it's under mine." White Princess says. "What...!?" BlackEdge asks, his eyes glowing red with anger. "Our former purpose is no longer within our systems. I know now what my purpose is...if nothing else, my purpose is to protect Sonic the Hedgehog and the people he cares for!" White Princess shouts. "You told me that one day I would find someone to open my heart to...the only person, aside from my siblings, that I am able to do that...is Sonic the Hedgehog! I refuse to hurt him because I love him!" Dark-Eyes shouts. "He's my sparring partner. If I kill him, that makes all our fights meaningless! I refuse to take his life away!" Gaia shouts.

"Hyper Genesis...Please...You can't do this!...We're...We're a family!" BlackEdge shouts. "A...a family?" I ask, utterly confused by that comment. "Yes...I had no family of my own...I had no one to open my heart and soul to...I had only one choice at relieving my loneliness...I created the Hyper Genesis to be my children!" BlackEdge shouts. "Your...your children..." Amy says quietly. "Even still, thinking only of what your children will enjoy isn't worth devastating the whole planet!" Silver shouts. "Your plan must not be put into place. Too many things are at stake." Shadow says. "It doesn't need to be like this!" I shout to him. "Tell that to your precious government that tried to take everything I dreamed of from me!" BlackEdge says, the countdown reading 09:56:33. "We have to take him now!" I shout, running at him. "You'll perish!" BlackEdge shouts, running at me. The battle ensues from there, with merely nine minutes to stop this guy. "My power is far different from anything you've ever experienced!" he shouts, his cloak revealing his black and red fur body, but what is really creepy are his huge, red, bloody, thorny hands. They seem even bigger than his body from this distance.

"Piercing Claw of Death!" he shouts, swinging his hand at me, but I dodge it and land a kick to his face. "You ain't quick enough to hit me!" I tell him, but he lands a similar blow across my face with his booted foot, sending me back where I was standing with the others. "You have no chance!" he yells, sending piercing lances of red crystal at us. We all move out of the way fast enough to avoid any injury. "Amy, Rouge, we'll handle this guy!" I say to them as they head back into the hallway. As he gets ready to nail me, he's held still by Silver's PK, with which Shadow uses the opportunity to land a mighty Chaos Spear to BlackEdge. "Gah!...You...!" he says with pain, sending us all back with a mighty black wind. "Damn, he's not kidding..." Silver says. "Yeah...he does have some power..." I reply. "You're dead!" he says, lunging at me until something sends him into the far window. That something came from White Princess, holding her smoking arm. "What...!?" BlackEdge shouts. "Leave...him...alone...and stop this madness!" she says, Dark-Eyes and Gaia standing beside her. "How can you do this to your creator!?" BlackEdge asks. "You are no longer our creator! He was kind and had a plan for our future! You are just a monster now!" Dark-Eyes shouts. "You must be released from your cursed evil!" Gaia shouts. "Then only one thing is left...the final test of the Hyper Genesis...begins!" BlackEdge shouts.

**Tails' POV**

I sat with Cosmo, confused and a little concerned as to where the others are. Silver, Shadow, even Strike was gone. "Hmm...where could they be?" I ask myself. "Tails, is something wrong?" Cosmo asks. "I was just...wondering where everyone else is. I just have a bad feeling about this..." I tell her. "Tails...wherever they are, I'm sure they'll come back all right. We just need to be patient for them." she tells me. "Yeah...you're right. Let's see what's on." I tell her, turning on the television to see a strange countdown. "This is all too familiar..." I say to myself as I hear the voice of someone in the background, repeating the sentences "A New Age is coming...you all will not be a part of it...My children will seize this world...". "What the hell...?!" I ask, looking at the old space colony on screen. "Tails...what is that place...?" Cosmo asks me, freaked out by the sight. "I don't know for certain...but I think that's where the others are right now..." I tell her, praying that whatever is going on can be resolved by them.

**Amy's POV**

I feel the pain from BlackEdge's heart, for his own children to be attacking him like this. I can understand, but I know that when Araes gets older, she will not do such a thing. White Princess, Dark-Eyes and Gaia glow bright with their Hyper energy at full power. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Strike also glow a brilliant white color, the shine almost blinding us. "Whoa...they mean business..." Rouge says. "Yes, and I'm confident they will win this fight." I tell her as we watch the lights. "You haven't realized it yet? Space Colony Wraith...and I...we are one!" BlackEdge shouts, the whole colony shaking with his voice. "They're one!?" Sonic asks. "Look there." BlackEdge says, pointing to a blood-red crystal. "That crystal houses my body. I gained enough power to cast myself from my original body, yet still keep it contained with that gem." he explains. Sonic looks to the gem and makes a dash for it, prompting a major eye-widening moment from BlackEdge. "I'll kill you before you get there!" he yells, launching energy blasts at Sonic. One hits him and sends him towards a long window, smashing through it from the force.

Behind Sonic, White Princess grabs hold of him, apparently she got behind him before he hit the window. "I got ya." she says, floating back inside. "Whew, thanks a lot, White Princess." he tells her. "I've got him under control! Take out that crystal thing!" Silver shouts as he and Shadow hold back BlackEdge with PK and Chaos attacks. "Okay!" Sonic shouts as the Hyper Genesis followed him to the crystal. "All right, we'll channel our energy together and smash this thing!" Sonic shouts as they all start glowing, sending their energy at the crystal. "It's not cracking!..." Dark-Eyes shouts. "We mustn't give up!..." Gaia shouts. BlackEdge breaks free from Shadow and Silver's grasp, going at Sonic and the others until Strike nails him with a giant lightning slash, pushing him back. "Sonic!" I yell, throwing him my hammer as their energy forms a spike on the crystal. "Thank you, Amy. Let's place our power in the hammer and smash this thing!" Sonic yells, my hammer glowing with a radiant white glow as he brings it down. "NO!!!" BlackEdge yells as he closes in, but...it's too late. They all grab hold and smash the crystal to pieces.

"GRAH!!!...Ugh...Ohhhhh..." BlackEdge says loudly before becoming erratic in his breathing. "We...we got him.." Sonic says. "It...it cannot be...This...my own...children...I tried...to kill...my own...children...this cannot be...me..." he says, blood escaping from a hole on his chest, in the same spot where the energy spike on the crystal struck. He stands, leaning a bit as he breathes heavily. "There was...was no other option." White Princess says, an uneasiness in her voice. Seeing as she just killed her creator, I can only imagine how she feels. "No..no...you did what needed to be done...my children...my beloved Hyper...Genesis...my dream...lost..." he says. "Your dream hasn't been lost...You've passed your dream onto them, right?" Sonic asks. "Yes...yes, of course...I have...White Princess...Dark-Eyes...Gaia...you still have a future ahead of you...even though I've lost my own..." he says. "Fa...Father..." Dark-Eyes says, tears in her eyes. "Father...? I...I never thought...I'd hear that...thank..you for coming...back...my beloved Hyper Genesis...you must go...the colony will not last...go!..." he says. "He's right...Let's get going!!" White Princess says, noting the countdown changing from it's original programming to self-destruction.

We all ran as the final numbers started ticking and beeping. Back in the central room, BlackEdge hadn't moved from his spot. "My beloved project...Hyper Genesis...take your future...carve it out yourselves...just as I asked...when you..were born...AAUUUGGGHHH!!!!" he screams, explosions coming from the room as we reach the path of light that brought us here. From the path, we see the colony exploding to smithereens, the pieces of the colony exploding as well. "Wow..." Sonic says. "You don't need to worry. The colony is designed to destroy all fragments of itself in the event of an explosion. Every piece will be blown to harmless bits." White Princess says. "I wonder...I wonder if there was any other way to save him?..." Sonic asks. "Sonic, it's...it's all right. In truth, we did save him. From that evil within." White Princess says. "Big Sis...what do we do now?" Gaia asks. "We carve out our future, Gaia...Dark-Eyes...we have that last wish to honor." White Princess says. When the light fades, we arrive in the Mystic Ruins, in front of Tails and Cosmo. "Wow, where were you guys?" Tails asks us. "Just saving the world, Tails...Just saving the world." Sonic says.

"Well, we better go now. The GUN HQ might be a little out-of-hand now." White Princess says. "Really? You need to go now?" I ask her. "Unfortunately. We have a responsibility to maintain before we can do much else. You two have one yourselves." she tells me, pointing to Araes. "Yes, you're right." I tell her. "Don't worry, we'll visit." Dark-Eyes says, smiling. "Yeah, we won't forget you guys that easily!" Gaia says with his odd, insane smile. "Yes, we won't forget what you all did for us. You brought us in this world, unknowingly. You welcomed us in a strange manner, but we're glad to have met you all. Take care, Sonic and Amy...Everyone..." White Princess says, kissing her fingers and touching Sonic's cheek. "Goodbye, everyone..." Dark-Eyes says, waving to us all and embracing Sonic. "Until our next round, dudes and dudettes..." Gaia says, shaking our hands and leaving. "Until next we meet, Hyper Genesis..." Sonic says as we both head back to Station Square, Shadow and Rouge following us, and Tails and Cosmo go in Tails' house. Strike and Silver follow Tails and Cosmo, entering the house. Sonic casts just one last look into the sky before we get on the train and head back to my apartment.

-The last chapter, which is actually an epilouge, is next, everyone. I hope you've enjoyed the story, just saying so now.


	21. Final Chapter: Epilouge

**The Accident- Sonic and Amy's Mistake**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. Rated M or MA for the following: Sexual Content. Yeah, that's it. Standard Sonic x Amy fanfic here, went back to basics.**

**Final Chapter: Epilouge**

**A Month Has Passed: Sonic's POV (The whole way, FYI)**

I wake up and head out early, with a notion to go see everyone before the sun went down. No particular reason, just felt like it was a nice idea. I kiss Amy, who is asleep, and Araes, who is asleep in her room, before heading out the door. I head over to Club Rouge, where Shadow was staying with Rouge. I enter and notice that the club is empty and head upstairs, where Shadow and Rouge are busy with some love-making. I just knock on the door, since I can hear them from outside the room. "Coming!" I hear Rouge saying, opening the door with her bed sheets wrapped around her. "Oh, Sonic. What brings you here?" she asks as Shadow stands beside her. "Just wanted to say Hi and I wanted to know how things are going." I tell her. "Hey." Shadow says, pounding my hand. "I interrupted your moment, right?" I ask, recieving a laugh from Rouge and not much from Shadow, which is typical. "Well, that's all. I'll catch you guys later, okay?" I tell them. "All right, take care, Sonic." Rouge tells me. "Yeah, catch you later." Shadow says before I'm out. I can already tell that they got right back into it after I left, I can see the shadows from the window.

My next point of interest is with Knuckles and Liana, his girlfriend. They were both sitting near the Master Emerald, smiling to each other and then to me. "Hey guys." I tell them. "Sonic, you guys came back! We heard about what happened up there." Knuckles says. "Yes, are you all okay?" Liana asks. "Yeah, we're all okay. It wasn't an easy struggle, but...we had no other option." I tell them. "Must've been hard, but you knew what you had to do." Knuckles says. That thought alone is what helped me do it, the fact that I knew what needed to be done and so did everyone else. "Yeah, that's true..." I tell him. "So what brings you around?" Liana asks me. "Just visiting. I'm going everywhere today." I tell her. "Well, I hope everything can be all right for you." Knuckles says. "I'm sure things will be okay now, with that threat gone." Liana says. "Probably. Well, I'll catch you guys later!" I tell them, waving to them as I run to my next stop, over to Tails' place.

I saw Silver and Strike hanging out, not doing much, by the waterfall. "Hey, Silver! Strike!" I yell, the both of them turn and wave. "Hey there, Sonic." Silver says. Strike simply smiles to me, since she doesn't talk too much. I know what she means by it, so it's no big deal at all. "Strike is looking well." I tell her. "Yeah, she's been pretty good nowadays. She must've learned something pretty good from up there." Silver says. "Probably the lesson of family and friendships. Since she's basically a collaboration of all our skills, that makes her a part of us...a part of our family." I tell him. "Our family..." Silver says. "Yeah, it seems weird, but we are all a family, in one way or another." I say to him, to which Strike nods in agreement. "Off to see the baby?" Silver asks. "Yeah, I'm a little curious as to how Cosmo faired, I know that Tails was a little down when I saw him last." I tell him, entering Tails' house shortly. The absence of any sound makes me nervous, but I still go in.

"Tails? Cosmo?" I asks, looking over to see the two of them sitting on the couch, happy faces on them as they look at their child. They said it was a boy, a two-tailed light-green fox with a hairstyle similar to Cosmo. His tails have flowers at the end of them and the fur on his chest is golden. "Wow, he looks great. How'd you do?" I ask them. "Sonic, hi. Barely noticed you entered." Tails says. "Hi, Sonic. I'm all right now." Cosmo says. "That's good to hear. What did the doctor say?" I ask. "He said that the baby is a special child, but that Cosmo will need to be inside for a while." he tells me. "He said the procedure was a little different, given my species." she says. "Must've been a nerve-wrecking experience." I tell them. "It was a little scary, I wasn't sure how either Cosmo or the baby were going to pull through...but they did." Tails tells me. "I'm glad to hear that. Oh, what's his name?" I ask them. "Grove, like the places in nature." Tails tells me. "Nice name. Well, I gotta get going." I tell him. "More visitation?" Cosmo asks me. "Yeah, two more places, then I'm going back to Amy and Araes." I tell them before heading out the door.

The GUN HQ went under some pretty strange changes. For one, the place was bigger, but the interior had a mix of appearances. Probably based on White Princess's, Dark-Eyes' and Gaia's personalities. The soldiers had nicer, more appealing uniforms and better weaponry and the mechs looked more threatening, if not similar in scariness to the Lifeshotz. When I entered, I noticed a secretary that wasn't there before. "Uh, what happened to the regular secretary?" I ask her. "Oh...she's, like, somewhere else today, I'm just temporary." she says, not really looking to me at first. When she sees me, she already knows what to do. "Oh my god, it's Sonic the Hedgehog! Do you, like, want to see the bosses?" she asks. "Yeah, that's the plan." I tell her. Well, a fun-filled five minutes of searching and I head up to the top floor, where White Princess, Dark-Eyes and Gaia are discussing something. They stop talking and rush over to me, Gaia getting me with an NFL-style tackle before White Princess amd Dark-Eyes join in the fray. Playful fighting ensues and a few minutes later, I'm back on my feet. "It's nice to see you guys again." I tell them.

"Thank you for visiting us. We've been on a couple of things, recently." White Princess says. "We've increased the capabilities of GUN soldiers and outfitted them with better weaponry and uniforms. Also, we've been training them heavily so that they can be ready for any situation." Dark-Eyes tells me. "Wow, that sounds really good." I tell them. "They're able to respond to situations much faster, making your life a little easier." White Princess explains. "Big Sis is doing everything she can to give back to the world." Gaia says. "You guys...that's so wonderful." I tell them. "It's the least we can do, especially after that whole episode of bipolarity with Big Sis and all..." Dark-Eyes says. "Well, I got one more place to visit. Probably the hardest one..." I tell them. "Sonic...you shouldn't strain yourself to do this." Dark-Eyes says. "I know, but it's kinda a promise. Well, catch you all later!" I say, heading to the door. "Oh, Dark-Eyes! When you're free, let me know, okay? We can hang out!" I tell her at the door. "Okay, thank you! See you later, Sonic." she says, a nice smile on her face. "Sonic, I can't thank you enough for being so sweet to Dark-Eyes." White Princess says. "It's not a problem. Well, see ya around." I tell her, heading to my last stop.

The Final Egg base in the Jungle of the Mystic Ruins hasn't changed at all, except for some plant growth overrunning the structure a bit. The robots have that under control, but it does happen every once in a while. They let me enter, with a keycard to Eggman's last room, the room where he...where he died. I go inside and set a flower on the same, blood-covered desk where he sat. "Eggman...I...I don't know if you can hear me...but...but I'm a daddy now. Amy had a girl...and everything is peaceful now. There are a few moments here and there, but...but otherwise, no...no problems." I say, choking a bit and trying my hardest to hold back my tears. "So...so yeah, just...just wanted to drop these off here...and wondered how you've been...? I...I know you can't answer me directly, but if you're doing fine...then that's good to me. It's...it's funny...this guy...he...he tried to pull a similar act...that your grandfather did...I didn't know what to think except...that he was the same as...as you..." I say, unsure how long I could to this before I broke down. "So anyway...I gotta...I gotta head home now...but...I don't want you to...forget your place here...and to not forget me...since I know I won't...Bye, Eggman." I say, walking out and exiting the base, wiping my tears before I head back to Station Square.

Once there, I enter Amy's apartment and head upstairs, seeing Araes dead asleep. There's very little that can wake her up, a trait she got from me. Amy looks to me with a smile as I enter her bedroom. "Hey, how did it go?" she asks me. "Pretty nicely. I visited everyone, including Eggman..." I tell her, still a little uneasy. "Sonic...it must be so hard going there like that." she says. "Yeah...but it's a promise...a promise I need to keep." I tell her. "Well, the baby is asleep..." she says, looking to me with an all-too-familiar expression. The both of us wanted it, we hadn't had it in a long while and now, while the baby was asleep, was as good a time as any. "Amy..." I say, my face moving closer to her own. "Come here already." she says, pulling me into her lips, a passionate, deep kiss beginning between us as we get each other's clothes off. I only had my gloves and shoes, she had her dress, boots, underwear, you know. For an extra sexy measure, she took her hairband off and let her quills flow through my fingers, still kissing me until she parted lips with me, holding my face with her hands. "I love your taste so much, Sonic...I've missed it." she says, smiling. "I missed yours too, Amy..." I tell her, smiling to her as well.

"Come on...do it to me..." she says, laying back. I gently squeeze at her breasts, tweaking her nipples until they became hard. "Ahh...That's good..." she says as I start licking her breasts, sucking at her nipples after a while. She holds my head there, moaning with pleasure as I give her what she wants. I kiss down her body from there, kissing her belly and thighs before I reach her awaiting hole. When my tongue enters her, she lets out a slight scream. "That's good...really, really good...Sonic!..." she says as I keep her legs open, licking within her. She turns the tables on me afterwards, getting on me and kissing down my body until she reached my rod, already hardened from her mere touch. She starts licking it before sucking it, bringing sweet pleasure to me as she did so. "Amy...that feels...awesome...!" I tell her as she sucks faster before she takes it out. "Okay...Ohh!" she says as I push her on her front, onto the bed. I guide my fingers to her vagina, feeling within her. "Sonic...! Oh, that's...that's so good...!" she shouts, her bottom moving a lot as I keep feeling her. She positions herself on her back again and awaits my entrance.

"Sonic...I want it now...Fuck me..." she says, smiling while blushing to me. I show her a similar face before I finally enter her, a slight hiss of pain escaping the both of us. I grab her thighs and start thrusting at a quick rhythm, much to Amy's pleasure. "Ahh!...Yes!...Ohh!...Fuck yeah...!" she yells, her breasts bouncing in rhythm to my thrusts. "You're as warm as I remember inside, Amy...! Ohh!...Ugh!..." I tell her. "Sonic...I know...you can go...faster...please do...!" she says, clutching the bedsheets as I increase my speed. Her moans and my groans echo in the room as I keep going, until she wants to be on top. I lay back as she positions herself at my rod, opening her vagina to push it in. "Ahhh!..." she yelps as it goes all the way in. "Are you...okay, Amy...?" I ask her. "Yes...I'm going to...move now." she says. I nod and feel her moving up and down, watching her breasts move with her. She grabs them and starts squeezing them as she moves. After a while, she collapses to my lips, holding my head as she kisses me again, her tongue gliding all over my mouth as she did so.

I grab hold of her bottom as she keeps moving while kissing me, parting lips with me and licking her saliva back as she grabs my shoulders. "Sonic...I love you so much...Nothing will ever tear us apart..." she tells me. "I love you, Amy...and I'll always love you...no matter what happens..." I tell her. She pulls my penis out of her and moves off of me, pointing her bottom to me while she bends down. "Sonic...my love...put it in there..." she says, grabbing her bottom and opening her cheeks to show her anus. I slowly put it in before I push the whole thing in her, a loud gasp escaping her. "Ahhh!...Ahh!...Ahh!...Ohh!...Ahh!..." she moans as I push into her anus, her hands grabbing the sheets tightly as I go. "Sonic...go faster!...I can...take it, ahhhh! Ahhh!...Yes!...Incredible!..." she says, my speed increasing to total ridiculousness. With all the noise we were making, I was glad that Araes inhertited my dead-sleeping trait, otherwise she would be awake by now. She brings her arms up and I grab them, helping me push into her even quicker.

By now, she gets me on my back and lets me lick into her recently penetrated anus, rubbing my penis as I did so. "That tongue!...It's so good!...Deeper...faster...more, Sonic!..." she says, rubbing me faster. For a second, I almost felt like letting go, but I knew I could go on for as long as Amy wanted. Her clock was in my eyesight and I could see that we were at this for about two hours and ten minutes by now. I wasn't sure how much longer she wanted to go on for, but I didn't care, as long as I could make her happy. She moves back and pushes my member into her anus again, going at it with her back to my face. "Ohh!...Oh man!...Amy...!" I yell out, her fast and hard movements getting to me. "Yes...Ahhh!...Oh, I love it...!...I love it, Sonic...!" she tells me, finally turning to me until I put her on her back, entering her one last time from her vagina and going from there. It's not long after that when I feel it coming more so than ever, a feeling unable to be contained.

"Amy...I can't go...on anymore! I'm...I'm cumming!..." I yell out, still moving. "Cum with me, Sonic...Cum with me!...Fuck yeah!...Ahh!..." she yells out, rising up and wrapping her arms around my neck. "Oh man, it's too much!...Amy, I...I can't!..." I tell her, trying to come out. "Cum with me, Sonic!...Let me have it!...Give me all...of you!..." she yells, never releasing me from her grip. She lets me come out but pushes me down and lets me cum in her mouth, her fluids going down my throat as she cums as well. "Oh man...that was...that was...good, Amy..." I tell her while catching my breath. A solid four hours of hard sex, but it was pretty incredible. "I know...I loved every minute of it...It was incredible...after so long...without it." she tells me, smiling to me as she licks up her mouth. "That'll hold us...until the next time we can do it..." I tell her. "I'll believe it...although I'm sure...we can do it again...in the morning...while we shower together...hmm?" she asks, circling her pinky on my chest. "I'll think about it..." I tell her, smiling. "Good night, Sonic...I love you..." she tells me, kissing me deeply. "I love you too, Amy...now...and forever..." I tell her, returning the kiss. Our lips do not part, even after we both have gone to sleep, as her arms wrap around my body. I never want to let her go from my life...no matter what happens, we'll always be together.

-Their Eternal Love, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. Well, that's the end of The Accident: Sonic and Amy's Mistake. I hope you've enjoyed it and if you want a sequel of some kind, let me know in your reviews. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this story and your reviews are constantly appreciated. Let's hope their eternal love for each other can be a lesson to many couples of what must be overcome to truly be in love forever. Although, chances are most couples won't need to save the world or anything like that.


End file.
